A Rose In Between Thorns
by Actress10
Summary: What would happen if Snow White and Belle got pregnant at the same time in season 3B? What if Zelena wants Snow's baby but when it's born premature and too weak so she plans to take Belle's instead? When Zelena casts her memory spell how will the Charmings react to find a two month old baby with them, and Belle 8 months pregnant with no memory of what happened?
1. Chapter 1: Belle's Prolouge

**Hello fellow readers! Thanks for beginning to reading my fanfic. For my disclaimer I do not own OUAT or the characters, just the idea for this story Really hope you all enjoy it and this is my first fanfic so bear with me!**

 **I also want to warn everyone ahead of time that as a college a** **student, my school work must come first, and I can't update as much as I would like, but I will ALWAYS update once a month, I hope that can be acceptable for everyone.**

 **I want to thank writers ouatevilregal8, LunaMalfoy7, and EMBryant97 , whose stories inspired my own. I also want to thank** **tvaddticlyfe, a personal friend of mine who inspired me to publish this story. Please check out all of these authors they have amazing work and I wouldn't be where I am without them. Hope you like the first chapter!**

* * *

"There, perfect." Belle said as she finished adjusting her beloved's tie.

"Thank you." Rumplestiltskin replied with small grin.

"And you're welcome." She paused for a moment wanting to choose to her next words carefully. Belle understood he had been through hell in back in the last week, and the last thing she wanted was to put him through any more distress. "So… what now?"

"Well that's a question I haven't had to ask myself. I didn't think I had a future."

Even though Rumplestilitskin's words sounded sad, and hopeless, they were true. For a majority of his life he was consumed with self-preservation for the boy who was destined to kill him that he hadn't thought of anything else. When the boy turned out to be his own grandson… he couldn't do it. Not if it meant it he wanted to keep a good relationship with his own son. Then when Henry got kidnapped and taken to Neverland, he had to face the long lost demon that was his father. He was then fully prepared to die in Neverland.; to keep his family safe from Pan's terror.

Now Pan was trapped, Henry was home, Neal\Balefire was alive, and Belle was back to her old self. He had everything he ever wanted. His lover's question rang true, _"What now?"_

"But now you do. The boy wasn't your undoing, and neither was Pan. So now you can stop worrying about prophecies and start and start thinking about your future. There's endless possibilities, countless paths take." Told Belle who wanted to turn his comment from sounding hopeless, to making it hopeful.

Rumple knew she was right. "But there's only one of those paths I'm interested in."

"Which one's that?"

"The one where you and I are together."

Just like that, Belle's face began to break in to a tearful smile. He reached out to cup her face in his hands as they and let their lips fall slowly into each other's for a passionate kiss.

This was it. The two had everything they ever wanted. They could stay like this forever. The couple had nothing to fear anymore. No more demons, no more monsters, no more villains. Just them, and their loved ones; what more could they ask for? They were finally able to move forward and let go. Free love each other in peace.

They continued to kiss each other over, and over, making their desire for each other grow hungrier, and stronger. Beginning to feel up and down each other's backside and rough their finger's through one another's hair. As Rumple could since this becoming more than just passionate kissing, he took the liberty of retreating him and Belle into a red cloud of smoke, where the lovers could continue their romantic night at home.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the** **rumble fluff! Cause it'll be a while before we see it again. Next we're gonna see some Snowing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mary Margret's Prolouge

**Hi all! Hope you all liked the first chapter and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, please keep it up! I know it wasn't much but have some last chapter but hang in there and** **it will get to more exiting. Now for Snowing's fluff.**

* * *

Gold had given David the elixir for the dream shade just hours ago. Mary Margret was thrilled beyond words could describe, and so was her husband. While Emma's main concern at the moment was Henry, she was happy too. Not that they weren't concerned bout concerned about their grandson for what he has been, or making sure lost boys were safe, Pan locked away, and trying to assure Emma that it's okay to think about herself; but tonight, they weren't going to dwell on fear. Tonight they were going to celebrate.

With Henry at Regina's, and their daughter fast asleep, they were finally able to have time alone. They retreated to themselves to the their bedroom, falling on top of each other onto the bed laughing like giddy children, as they began to kiss each other as if was going to be their last time.

When she began to feel her husband becoming more rough with her, starting to take off her shirt, she paused for moment and asked him, "David… are you sure you want to this?"

"Of course." Her husband answered not even having to think about it. "After everything we've been through the past week I think we deserve a break."

Seeing he still didn't get it, Mary Margret tired again. "No not that I meant…"

 _Oh_. The man thought. She meant trying for a baby. He realized now that in the heat of the moment, both of them had forgotten that what this could lead down to.

Did he want to do this? Was he really ready to try this again? He had already lost one child before and it kills him and his wife. Could they learn to put the past behind them and no longer live in fear?

David did have an answer. "Yes. I want this. Do you?"

"I do." Stated the lady but her face turned from seriousness to shameful. While she did want to have another baby, there was something she couldn't shake. Something she didn't tell him in Neverland. "It's just… I'm scared."

Giving a small smile to his wife, he responded saying, "So am I. But we can't keep letting our fears of past, keep us from living in the here and now. We need to let go, and keep moving forward."

Having faith in her husbands word Mary Margret agreed with him. She knew they could get a second chance to be parents. Anyone who wants to be one can. She was ready to take a leap of faith and have her good moments in between the bad ones.

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

 **I saw bits and parts from the "The Fault in Our Stars" It inspired me a bit for this chapter. Both these fluffs were all about letting go of fears and moving forward! Next we'll be starting the missing year!**


	3. Chapter 3: They're Back

**Well, we are now back in the EF things are gonna get exciting, I promise you. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As the cloud of purple smoke began to vanish around them, the people of Storybrooke found themselves in clothes they haven't seen in what felt like a lifetime, people only a few of them recognized, and surrounded in a place they all remembered too well.

The young woman standing across from them was the first to speak. "Snow… what happened?"

The princess answered, "We're back."

* * *

After taking time to catch up with their old friends, and find out what has happened throughout the land the last time they were all there, the group had come up with a plan to return to Regina's castle. As Belle began to pack her things for the journey, she noticed Neal talking to Snow White and Prince Charming about stopping by Rumpelstiltskin's castle to see if he was alive, and could find a way to bring him back to Emma and Henry.

 _Rumple_. She had been so caught up in the return that she barley had a moment to think about him. He missed by her every second that he wasn't standing next to her. Rumple died for her, for his son, for everyone. She never got show her gratitude towards him, say goodbye, or say she loved him one last time. The only thing she could do now was pick up pieces of her life and try to move on. It's what Rumplestiltskin would've wanted for her.

"Hey." Snow White said brining Belle out of her train of thought. "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected." She answered rather harsh, but it was the truth.

"'Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"I understand." She tried to leave it at that but couldn't. She let out a sigh and turned back to her friend. "Look. I know how it hard it can be loose someone you love. Especially after they make a noble sacrifice. But, if you ever want to talk, I'm here to listen."

Belle's eyes began to fill up with tears as she appreciated the kindness and friendship Snow White was showing her. Fearing she would breakdown at any moment, she just gave a small smile. "Thank you Snow." Belle answered as her friend rapped her arms her in a gentle hug, tears escaping the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Supplies were gathered and goodbyes were said to Aurora and Philip, the gang began their quest through the woods to the Queen's palace. Belle had been using the time to think about her future, remind herself that things will get better. She caught up with Neal and saw he had the same look of pain on her face that she had over the lost of the their loved ones.

"You'll see them again-Emma and Henry." She tried to reassure him.

"Well, let's hope I don't have to curse an entire an entire kingdom to get to them."

"I heard you talking to David about Rumple. You know, we never saw his knife. I think we can get him back."

"Belle!" Snow White screamed as she was running up to her and Neal. "Belle, Belle I need your help."

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's Regina; she's missing. I need you to help me find her, please."

"Me?" She said with shocked expression. "Snow, Regina is not going to listen to me. Why would I be a good source help?"

"Because I think the reason she left is her grieving over the loss of Henry; and if anyone can help her with the loss of a loved one, it's us."

Oh hell, Belle knew she was right. Although she really didn't want to help Regina, part of being a hero, was being the bigger person.

Letting out a small sigh, Belle agreed. "Fine." She turned back to speak to Neal. "We'll talk later." Neal nodded giving the women permission to search for the former Evil Queen.

* * *

Belle and Snow White had found Regina not to far away from the group, burying something beneath the ground.

Belle was the first question the Queen's actions. "What are you doing?"

Regina let out an annoyed sigh. "So now you're following me?"

"We were worried, and it looks like we right to be. What are you burying?" Snow demanded to know.

"Nothing that concerns the two of you."

"Which makes me feel like it does. What have done?" Snow wasn't going to let this one slide.

Belle had managed to get a closer look she could and she could see something bright that was black and red, sticking out of the dirt. "Is-is that heart?"

"Go away." Regina shouted to them.

The realization came upon Snow's face. "It's your heart isn't it?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, or the bookworm."

Belle rolled her eyes at the obnoxious comment then turned to Snow with the look telling her to say something.

"I know you miss Henry."

"Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest."

"But, Regina, this isn't the answer." Belle chimed in. "No matter how much pain you may fee, you can't just bury it in the woods."

She stared straight into Belle's blue orbs like a thousand daggers, and said, "Watch me."

Snow and Belle looked at each other again knowing they had to try something else or Regina would make a huge mistake.

"You won't feel better. You won't feel anything." Snow tried once more.

"That's the point. I can't keep walking around, knowing that I'll never see Henry, that he doesn't even remember who I am."

Snow walked up to her. "I know exactly how you feel. I just said goodbye to my daughter for the second time, Henry too."

"And I just had to watch the love of my life die right in front of me." Belle reminded the Queen. "But I promise you, both of us can promise you, that it will get better… _with_ that." She finished pointing towards Regina's heart.

"Belle is right. Right now it may be causing you pain, but it will let you feel something else soon."

"What's that?" Although Regina had a feeling she knew what she was going to say.

"The one thing Henry wanted you to find…" Snow paused for a moment. "Happiness."

"I can't be happy without him."

Belle went up to her and put her hand on her arm to show support. "Find a way. As Rumple would want for me, as Emma would want for her parents, and as Henry would want for you."

Regina sighed in defeat as she picked up her heart, placing it back in her chest. Fresh tears coming down her face as she felt twice the amount pain she had when it wasn't inside her. She really hoped Snow and Belle's words would come true soon.

"Now… " Regina said pulling herself together. "Let's get back to our castle."

As quickly as the women tried to leave, they were stopped. "Did you hear that?" Snow asked putting her guard up. "There was something there. In that bush."

Regina and Belle gave the bush gander, but didn't find a thing. "There's nothing. Unless it flew away."

They looked up at the sky to see if they could find the creature that startled Snow. Belle was the first to spot something. "It did!"

This wasn't anything like they've ever seen before. Screeching as to make its present to known to everyone in the forest. It came diving right towards as if the ladies were its next meal for the day.

"We need find cover." Belle suggested.

With a look of determination and anger for disturbing them, Regina said, "No. I don't run from monsters. They run from me." She conjured up a fireball in her hand and threw straight at it.

The monster didn't back down. It came at them and had swooped up Regina in its claws but Snow and Belle managed to pull her down to safety. When they couldn't think of anyway to stop it, a mysterious stranger saved the trio.

"Milady." The stranger had an accent in his voice. He offered his hand. "You're injured."

"It's your majesty, and I'm fine." Said Regina.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

"We didn't ask for your help."

Snow took his offered his hand and spoke to the man. "Well I'm grateful for the assistance."

"As am I; thank you." Belle said as the stranger helped her to feet next.

The man seemed to recognize this woman from somewhere and asked her name. "Belle?"

Looking back at him she then remembered where she had seen this man before. When he used a magic wand from Rumple's castle to help his dying lover. "Robin!"

The pair laughed and fell into each other's embrace. They never imagined they would see each other again.

"You two know each other?" Regina was the first to question.

"Indeed. She once treated a poor thief far better than I deserved."

"She does that a lot. I'm Snow White"

"At last we meet. You know, there was time when our faces graced wanted posters side-by-side. I'm Robin of Locksley, and these are few of my merry men." He finished gesturing to men who followed in behind him.

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her?" Wondered the hefty man who stood next Robin.

"Her?" Regina said with offense. "Show some respect… or at least some restrain at the buffet."

"You'll have to excuse Little John, but before you cursed this land, we spent many a day running from your black knights."

"Well I'm sure you deserved it. What the hell was that thing?"

"I have no idea. We've never encountered the likes of it before."

As they heard the monsters screech from a far, they all realized it was only matter of time before it came back again.

"Come on. This way. We have to warn the others." Snow White said as she led the way back.

Finding there way back, they began they resumed the trip back to the castle. Robin and Neal had caught up with each other since they last crossed paths when Neal fell through the portal and found his way to Neverland. As they reached the Regina's palace, something was wrong. A protection spell had been put on the castle, but not by her. Someone had hijacked it. No one knew how, or whom, or why, but someone was going to pay.

* * *

Inside the palace, in Regina's former bedchamber, the hijacker spoke to herself in the mirror. "The Queen maybe evil… but I'm wicked. And wicked always wins."

* * *

 **Well I hope I lived up to standards, I want Regina and Belle to bond bit more, as well as Robin, for reasons you will see in upcoming chapters. Next we have something big coming up for a certain character, Please keep up follow, favorite, and review, want to keep getting them and now that things are heating up I hope to see more! To be contuined!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

**Hi readers, sorry this is still kind of slow but be patience more exciting things to come. Now we're gonna see Belle and Neal do some bonding. Why? Read and find out!**

* * *

After being attacked by for the second time by a monster, identical to the one the 3 women and the merry men faced in the woods, the hero's were able to discover what excatly they were, and where they were from; a flying monkey from Oz. Sent down from the Wicked Witch of the West. Belle and Regina had seemed to be the only ones who could figure out the scenario.

Her majesty had also volunteered to find a way to get back inside the castle and put the shield down. No one thought it was a good idea for her to go alone, but she insisted on it. Little did she know that Robin was close behind her. After the way he saved his son, he had to do the honorable thing and help her. Weather she liked it or not.

Once the spell was down, the duo had come back, giving a full report on what they had discovered. The Wicked Witch's name was Zelena, and apparently, is Queen's long lost sister (half if you want to get technical). She is out to destroy Regina, though it doesn't involve killing her. If it doesn't involve her death, no one was sure how this woman wanted to destroy her, but they had a feeling they would soon find out soon enough.

* * *

They've been back in the Enchanted Forest for a little over month now. Neal and Belle had begun to form a plan of their of their own to return to the dark castle the minute they were settled at the Regina's. But when Belle had fallen ill, Neal insisted it wait. Although Belle tried to convince him she was fine to travel, he wouldn't he here it. He wasn't going to risk anyone else anyone else he cared about.

Neal wasn't the only one who noticed something was wrong with Belle. Everyone had. She couldn't keep down anything she ate, not even the simplest bowl of soup. Yet she had strangest craving for orange juice. She was unusually tired. Sleeping later than she ever had before. When she saw a single red rose that reminded her of Rumple, she broke into hysterical tears. Even though she knew they had a plan to bring him back. When she fainted after having a discussion about what to do with Zelena, she was rushed to room immediately to be examined by Doc.

Belle awoke in her room with Doc there to tell her the results, trying to convince the dwarf it was nothing more than a simple bug. She knew Snow White had been sick as well the past few weeks, and perhaps caught something from one another, or from the travel they all had been on. But what she had been told, oh she was wrong, dead wrong. Doc tried to offer her some comfort but she insisted he leave, wanting nothing but privacy, time to think, and absorb the new information she was given.

* * *

After some time, she heard a knock at the door, knowing it was someone coming to check on her. Belle still didn't feel up to talking to anyone right now, but knew everyone was going find out eventually, she might as well start with the person right outside the door.

Beckoning for the person to come in, it turned out to be Neal. At the sight lover's son she let out a sigh of relief, glad he was going to the first to know.

"Hey." He was the first to speak in a clam, and gentle tone.

Belle looked back at him with a blank expression. "Hey."

"So… what did Doc say?"

She tried to get the words out of her mouth, all that came out though were hot, heavy tears, and she buried her face in her hands. Instantly Neal ran to Belle's side held her in his big, strong arms, that reminded her so much of his father.

"Hey, hey, hey. What is it? What's wrong?" Neal's face went to shock, to horror. "How sick are you? Oh god are you dying?"

She managed to give out a slight chuckle the way he assumed the worse. "No, no Neal. I'm not sick, and I'm not dying. It's just, what Doc told me well-well, it's just really scary."

"Scary how Belle? What is it? What did he tell you?"

She paused for a moment to ready herself. Not just for his reaction but to just simply say the statement. Saying it, was also admitting it was true. Taking a deep breath, she placed one hand on her stomach, and let it out slowly.

"Neal… I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **I know this wasn't as long as the last one but, trust me, the next one will be longer. Hope everyone liked the big bomb dropped on Belle! We're gonna see a lot of different reactions to the pregnancy. Be back with a new chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: We'll Be Okay

**Hi readers! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, keep it up! If you like Outlaw Queen the romance starts here! And a new ship is coming if you can guess what it is. Okay that's all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Neal said he had to run a quick errand but he would be back soon. Really though he just wanted a minute to grasp this whole situation. Wow, a baby. Belle was pregnant and his father was the father. At least he thought so. But he couldn't imagine Belle being with anyone else. Which meant, he was going to have a little brother or sister.

Oh god, how did he feel about all of this? Was he excited to have a sibling and for Belle to become a mother? Of course he was, Belle was going to be a wonderful mother. It would be a little weird having a brother or sister so much younger than him. That was the least of his problems though. This baby could grow up without a father if they couldn't revive Rumplestiltskin. Just like he had to. How could history just simply repeat itself like this? Why did fate have to be this way? More importantly, how could his father had been so careless? Did he not think there would be consequences? How he, himself would feel about all of this? The mistakes he when he was a father the first time?

 _Okay enough_ , Neal said to himself. He couldn't have all these negative thoughts in his head. Not now. This wasn't about him or his father. This was about Belle and the little life growing inside her. He needed to be there; for her, and this baby. He wanted to be the best big brother he could be. Not just because it is what his papa would've wanted. It was for Henry. If he couldn't be with him now, the least could is honor his son by protecting his sibling.

* * *

He returned to Belle's room to find her exactly where he left her. She looked up at him when he walked into the room and sat on the bed, waiting for him to speak because she couldn't do it herself.

"So…" Neal started the conversation.

Belle finished. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Um-hmm."

"Am I correct to assume that the baby is…"

"Yes." Belle confirmed. "I've never been anyone else."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. It happened the night you all returned from Neverland."

Not sure where exactly to go next with this conversation, Neal just held out his hand that contained the gift bag. "Here; I-uh… I got something for you. I found it in a store window in the village and thought of you."

Belle looked at him with a confused face, but opened it the present nonetheless. It was a small white gown. It was usually used at parties to celebrate a baby's birth, or a child's christening. Giggling and awing at the adorable outfit, Belle turned back to her baby's big brother and responded, "Thank you Neal. It's beautiful."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Listen." He took her hand as a sign of comfort. " I know you're scared. You have every right to be. When I first found out about Henry I was scared out of my mind too. But when I saw him, realizing he was my son. I just looked at him, his beautiful eyes, his kind smile, and how he was so understanding on why I wasn't there... I just realized... anything that amazing can't be scary." Belle looked back down at the new piece of clothing thinking of her child. "So now try and ask yourself the same question. Do you really think anything that can fit into this be scary?"

Pondering over the thought for a moment, she returned her eyes again to gown and she pictured what her little baby would look like in it, how beautiful, how it would feel to hold her child in her arms. Goodness the thought made her heart melt. How could she possibly think this was scary? Over whelming yes, but not scary. "No."

"See? I promise, your going to be okay Belle. You will not be alone. I will be here for you. And we'll find way to bring my father back. My baby brother or sister will not grow up like I did."

"But what about the Dark Castel? What about our plans? You need to find a way get back to Emma and Henry."

"I'm still going too. We'll figure it out. I promise, but right now, I need protect the family I have here."

Flattered by the fierce protectiveness he had for her and the unborn child, her tears began to disappear, as well as her fear. "Thank you Neal." She said as pulled him into soft, relieving hug. Now they just had do the next part… tell everyone else.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Belle; that's wonderful news!" Princess Snow beamed with excitement and ran up to her friend giving her the biggest hug the woman has ever received.

"Thank you Snow."

"Congratulations Belle." Prince Charming spoke next putting a hand on her shoulder and showing a small smile. "Rumplestiltskin would be so happy for you."

Although the talk of her loved one still hurt, she knew David was right. If Rumple were here, he would be relishing in the joy of their expectancy. He would be starting to predict the sex, picking out baby names, talking to her belly, and being fiercely protective as Neal had become of her. Most of all, he would want her to be happy just as much as he would be. And he would tell her she was going to be an amazing mother. All Belle could do at that moment was thank the prince and give a simple nod of her head.

Next to approach her was Regina. She was fully prepared for the woman to give nothing but scorn and say to her, _what the hell were you thinking?!_ "Congratulations Belle. I'm sure you'll make a… well a mother of some sort."

She wasn't sure if she should feel obliged or offended. "Uh… thank you?"

As the Queen walked away, Snow came up next to Belle's side and whispered, "It's a compliment, trust me." She reassured her friend. "She's just still grieving over Henry." Snow's finished comment made Belle look over to Regina with sympathy. She hadn't even met her child yet, and the mere thought of something happening to her baby was terrifying.

"Hey, come on we shouldn't be sad today." Snow told her friend-bringing Belle out of her sad thoughts by grabbing her hand. "Today is a cause for celebration. In a few months, we're gonna have two new bundle's joy, wandering around our castle."

Hearing Snow's statement, Belle faced turned to a confused expression. "Two? What do you mean two? I don't-"

Stopping in the middle of her sentence as her friend now had a devious smile, her eyes immediately went down to Snow's stomach, and Belle covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my gosh Snow, you too?!"

Squealing with delight, Snow just rapped her friend in a hug that was even possibly bigger than the last one she gave. Belle took this as a yes.

"I'm so happy for you Snow! You and David are going to make such wonderful parents."

"Thank you. I just hope we won't make the mistakes with this child as we did with Emma." Snow confessed as the tone in her voice grew sad thinking of her daughter.

"Of course not. Nothing will happen this baby. You'll get to keep your baby this time and raise it. Any fears you or your husband have you of being parents or making mistakes you can figure it out together. Just like you always have."

Snow was happy to have someone believe in her ability to be a mother. "Thank you Belle. And same thing goes for you. I know you don't have Rumplestiltskin by your side, but you're not alone. We're all here for you. And hope that one day, our children play together."

"Thank you Snow. I look forward to the day our children meet each other and become friends."

* * *

The whole castle was thrilled to hear about the two women's pregnancy. Aurora was so happy to have two other women join her in this new experience in life. All three talked about their children growing up together and being the best of friends.

With Doc as Belle and Snow's new prenatal doctor all the dwarves were happy to see the princess get a second chance at motherhood, as well as the other dwarves. Although they were a bit fearful of the child growing in Belle's womb, they kept the comments to themselves. Especially after receiving a death glare from Grumpy. Not that he was thrilled either but he would always stand up for Belle, no matter what she has done

The little men weren't the only ones questioning how Belle could be carrying the dark one's spawn. Robin and his merry men were shocked too. But Robin knew the affect Belle had on the imp and knew any child would be lucky to have her as a parent. This then lead to them agreeing to teach her and Snow's child how to shoot a bow and arrow. Though Snow told them she could teach the children how shoot just as well as any man. When Roland came into this conversation and heard there were babies inside their tummies he looked with a giant o shaped mouth, asking, "Did you guys eat them?"

* * *

The celebrations didn't end there. Prince Charming recently rescued a young woman named Rapunzel who was locked in a tower by some sort of witch. As Robin, Neal, and Belle were all talking, Regina brought over an old friend to say hello.

"Well this certainly is a change of pace isn't it?"

As the three companions turned around, two of them were happy to see the familiar face again.

"Tink!" Neal was the first to speak up and grab the green fairy, spinning her around into a giant embrace. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back working with the other fairies?"

"I was, I still am, but Regina invited me to the party, so Blue is letting me get a break." Turning towards Belle she acknowledged her after her explanation. "It's good to see you again. Regina also told me you were expecting a baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you Tinkerbell; and like wise."

A moment silence passed among them and Regina realized the other gentleman hadn't been introduced everyone's fairy friend. "Oh Tinkerbell this is Robin Hood. Robin Hood, Tinkerbell."

Shaking the man's hand the she remembered something Regina told her, "Oh this is the man who helped you break in and you gave the golden arrows too."

"Indeed. So the Queen has spoken of me eh?" Robin commented raising his one eyebrow to her majesty.

Turning her defensive state on again, she bounced back, "Don't think any of it thief. She asked how we got in here because I told her it was charmed by that witch when we got here."

"Speaking of, have guys herd anything since she left?" Tink wondered.

"No. Which only makes me worried more."

"Come on guys, this a party. We can worry about our problems tomorrow." Neal said trying to lighten the mood.

"Balefire is right." Right as Robin finished, the waltz began to play, and all the couples began to head for the dance floor. "Oh I haven't danced to this song in long time. Your majesty." He turned towards her offering his hand. "Care to join me on the dance floor?"

Regina stood their shocked not sure what to do. But before she could even had the chance to say no, Tink pushed her forward into the man's arms and answered for her. "She love to."

She sent the moth a vicious glance, but obliged the man and gave him a dance. Tink just stood there with a devious smile. While the Queen may have given up her chance to be with her soulmate, that didn't mean she still couldn't find someone else to love. The fairy would always try and make her friend be happy.

Now that her work was done, Tink was back to focusing on herself. "Well I didn't fly all the way down here to not get a dance. Neal, do an old friend a favor?"

He wanted to take the offer, but was hesitante to leave Belle alone.

"It's fine go ahead. I'll be alright." She said giving Neal permission.

So Tink and Neal went off to dance and stood right by the outlaw and the queen. It was awkward for Regina and Neal at first, but their partners were determined to make them have fun. As they continued to dance, there were no more uncomfortable feelings, but something else, in all their eyes. When the waltz was over Regina just parted away from Robin, refusing to let her emotions get the best of her; while Neal and Tink continued to laugh and chat the night away. Like they had never been apart when he left Neverland as a boy.

While watching her friends on the dance floor, and observing all the other couples on the dance floor, it made Belle think of her Rumple. And how she wished he could be here to hold her and dance with her.

"Auntie Belle?" The small voice and tug on her dress brought the young woman out of her sad thoughts to see the only person she gave permission to call _"Auntie Belle",_ little Roland.

"Hey sweetie." She said getting down to his level. "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be playing with the other children?"

"I was, but I saw you standing her alone and I came to see you. You look sad. Why are you sad?"

She smiled at the boy trying to give her comfort. She admired at such a young age he had since of duty to help others. Just like his father.

Trying to put on a happy face for him, she responded. "Oh no Roland, I'm not sad." The boy wasn't buying it. He may have been four but he wasn't stupid. "Well, maybe a little."

"How come?"

"Because, because… because I have no one do dance with." It wasn't a lie. Belle did want someone to dance with. She just left out the part that she wanted her baby's father, the dark one.

"I'll dance with Auntie Belle!" Roland said beginning to jump up and down with excitement.

"Roland honey, that's very sweet but I am fine. I don't need to dance and you certainly don't need to cheer me up."

"But I want to. I don't like seeing you sad. And dancing with you is way more fun than playing." Straitening his posture like a proper gentlemen, bowing and holding out his tiny little hand making Belle laugh, he asked her. "Auntie- Miss Belle," The boy properly changed how he spoke to her, "would you care to dance?"

How could she turn down that offer? "I'd be delighted." She answered taking the small boy's hand letting him lead her to the dance floor.

If Belle couldn't dance with Rumple she was happy to be dancing with Roland. The boy wouldn't stop staring down; he was determined to get the dance right. No matter how many times he stepped on Belle's feet. Once the dance was over she continued to spend the rest of the night with the former theif's son. Eating, playing, Roland talking to her stomach and suggesting baby names to her.

By end of the evening, Roland was completely knocked out in Belle's arms. When his father came to collect him, he acknowledged so. "My goodness Belle you certainly tired him out. It takes me forever to get him to fall asleep like that. You'll have to teach me your technique."

Chucking Belle responded, "We'll set up a meeting soon."

"Well I better get him to bed." He took the boy from her arms. " Thank you for spending time with him."

"You're welcome Robin; and I love to do it again. I'm going to need all the practice I can get." She spoke her voice growing sort of melancholy.

"Belle, after watching you interact with Roland tonight, I can say with complete confidence that you have nothing to fear. You are a complete natural. Even if you weren't, from my experience, you learn on the job. I can promise you milady, father or no father, your going to make a wonderful mother, and you will be okay." Robin walked away without saying a single word. Leaving Belle to think about what he had said.

And she did. _He was right_. Belle said in her head. While she was still nervous, as probably all new parents were, she had to have hope. She knew she was going to be able to bring Rumplestiltskin and they could be family. Until that time, she wasn't alone. She had the support of all her friends and the family she has here. She once said do the brave thing and bravery would follow. And if that meant going through pregnancy and parenthood as single mother, until bringing back her lover, then she would do so. When you're a mom you always face your fears for your children.

"Yeah." Belle spoke quietly as her eyes trailed down to her stomach and she placed both her hands on top. "We'll be okay."

* * *

 **Wanna give a special shout out to the Roland cuteness cause that was my favorite, that and Belle speaking to her belly. Did anyone guess the new ship? If you did, awesome job and feel free to post what you think it is! Next we're gonna bring back the Dark One!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Resurection

**Hi readers! Thanks for staying with me through this story. God I can't believe I am 6 chapters in, seems like yesterday I published this. A friend of mine pointed something out to me about telling how the plot line is going to go so in case anyone is confused on it or I wasn't clear, I am doing this where I tell the missing year first, and then we get into Storybrooke. So as of right now we are in the Enchanted Forest but will get to Storybrooke soon. Thanks to my friend who pointed this out to me and on that note hope you all like the chapter!**

* * *

"Belle how many times do I have to tell, you're NOT going!" Neal exclaimed pulling things out of her bag.

And how many times do I have to tell _you_ that _I am_ going, and _you_ can't stop me!" Belle replied standing her ground putting the things back in. The two had been at it for over an hour.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have agree with Neal. Belle I don't think going resurrect Rumplestiltskin in your condition is the best idea." Snow White tried to reason taking the gentle approach.

"I'm only ten weeks pregnant. Barley even showing yet. I can assure you it's perfectly safe for me to travel." Belle continued to argue ignoring her friends pleads.

"But you're still pregnant none the less. You shouldn't be traveling." Chimed in David.

"I don't care! If I don't go I'll feel useless. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing while Neal's off bringing the father of my child back to life; and I am certainly, not letting him go on this journey alone."

"I'm not going alone, I already told you, Tink is coming with me."

Ever since the dance at Rapunzel's homecoming, Tinkerbell and Neal had become quite close to one another. She had come down from working with the fairies more often, he would take her on trips to local taverns, they would retell stories from Neverland, and stories from when they weren't together. When Neal had told her about the trip he and Belle were planning, Tink jumped at the opportunity to help, and her friend didn't turn her down. However while these two remained oblivious, the others could sense a connection between the two, but it wasn't a friendship. Howerver they kept their opinions to themselves.

"He's right Belle. I can promise you that Neal will be in complete safe hands. Nothing will happen him, or Rumplestiltskin." The fairy tried to reassure.

"It's not just about Neal's safety, or Rumple's. It's about me, and the baby. When Rumple comes back I want to be there. I want to be one of the first people he see's. I wanna look him straight in the eye, with all the love in my heart and tell him I'm pregnant. Not just simply wait for his return. I've waited to too long and put to much into this trip and I'm not gonna throw it all away now."

The pregnancy hormones were making her twice as dramatic, but Belle really didn't care. This plan was hers to begin with. She and Neal had been working on it for the past month. Finding the quickest, and safest routes for them to take. This was h _er_ true love, _her_ baby's father, and _she_ needed to be there.

"There really is no talking you out of this there?" Neal questioned to her.

"Absolutely none."

"Well I guess I better help you finish packing." Snow said in defeat walking over grabbing things to put in the bag as Belle smiled in victory. Stopping for a moment, Snow grabbed her pregnant friend's hand and stared into her eyes, saying with her most serious tone, "Please be careful." This Princess knew all too well what it was like to loose a child before it had a chance to even live, and did not want to see another woman suffer through it.

"I will; I promise."

* * *

The following morning everyone had gathered together to say goodbye. While they all knew they were going to come back, it was still a fear no one could shake.

Finishing her goodbye with Neal, Snow went up to the two ladies and hugged them both with all her might. David took Neal's hand and shook it in luck; and quietly whispered for him to take care of Belle and Tinkerbell.

Regina had said her goodbyes to Neal, and gave a hug her long fairy friend; she pulled Belle to speak with her privately when she reached to her.

"I just wanted to say..." While she was working very well at keeping her good nature going, the former Evil Queen did not have it in her to give a full-hearted speech to this pregnant woman just yet. All that came out was, "be careful."

Well it wasn't the kindest words she heard all day, Belle knew this woman was trying, and that was good start. "Thank you Regina. I promise I will."

As her majesty walked away, all was said and done, and there was nothing more to be done but begin the journey to the Dark Castel to bring Rumplestiltskin back.

* * *

The trip had taken about a day and half for them to complete even with the horses. Belle had had to stop due to her morning sickness, but no one said a word. In fact it only made them admire her more as she kept pushing forward to bring back her lover. Neal and Tinkerbell rode together on the horse the entire trip, her hands rapped around his waste, when not on the horse walking side by side, the whole time talking, making each other laugh, and continued all night until falling asleep lying next to each other. Belle smiled at the two, clearly smitten with each other.

By sunset the next day, they had completed their journey and made it to the dark castle. Seemed only yesterday Belle was here cleaning this palace. Now the next part of their adventure was to find a way to bring back the man this place belonged to.

"If there's anyone who can defeat that witch, and get you back to your family, it's the dark one." Belle reassured to Neal.

"Yeah; the way to resurrect him has to be here somewhere." The man responds back

"You guys really believe in him don't you?" Tink questioned to the dark one's family.

"I love him-all of him, even the parts that belong to the darkness."

"Me too. It just took me a while to see past that-to the good man trying to get."

"He did get out." Reminded Belle.

"Yeah he did; and he had a good source of hope." Neal said smiling, bouncing it off to Belle. The man knew the reasons why Rumplestiltskin had done everything he had done. Neal couldn't be more grateful that when he couldn't, and didn't want to at times, his father had small a simmer light to keep him going.

"Irony of all of this is now we need the dark part. Tink pointed out attempting joke with the two.

"Yes, to bring back the man I care about."

"And to get back to the ones I care about."

While Belle and Neal didn't notice, their fairy friend frowned as her old pal from Neverland talked about going back his family. She did want him to get back to his son, more than anything, but she couldn't say the same about Emma. The fairy did had feelings for this man. Even if she never spoke the words out loud. The more time she spent her friend, the more she developed feelings for him. And it became harder and harder to sweep under the rug.

* * *

Belle suggested they retreat to the library, where they may not be any magic, there were certainly books o the subjects. And to her, knowledge was an even greater power than magic. As the three walked up the winding stare case, they reminisced in the vase collection that Rumplestiltskin had possessed.

"I forgot how big this place actually was." Belle softly said gaping at the place she once called her sanctuary.

"Where do we start?" Asked Neal.

Belle could only think the simplest answer was, "One shelf at a time."

Out of know where, a strange accented voice spoke out, "Hello there."

Confused as to what she had just heard, Tinkerbell looked at her traveling companions thinking it might've been one of them. "Did-you, uh-did one of you say some-"

"Over here." The voice spoke up again as the three turned around to see a candle, with a man's face coming from the flames. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"What the hell?" Neal didn't understand any of this.

"No need to be frightened. I am but a humble servant of this castle. My name is Lumiere."

"Belle, do you remember this guy at all?" Tink asked knowing she had lived in this castle longer than anyone.

"No. Which is what I don't understand. I've dusted every nook and cranny in this place, and how have our paths never crossed?"

"It's a big castle, and I woefully and underutilized. Sadly I only awaken when my candles are lit. Those are the rules of my punishment."

"Punishment by who?" Neal asked of the candle.

"Whom do you think? Does he even know where he is? Rumplestiltskin of course. We made a deal long ago and when I couldn't live up to my end, he made sure I paid the price. He's not here is he?"

"No he's—he's dead." Belle told him in grief.

"But we're trying to find a way to bring him back." Finished Tinkerbell.

"You said you spent a lot of time here. Do you know anything that could restore the dark one?" Neal requested.

"I know a great many things."

"Please you got to help us. Belle needs him, and without him I'll never see my family again."

"Boo-hoo. Why should help resurrect the man who put me in this wax prison?" Scoffed the candle.

"The Rumplestiltskin you knew may have been cold and hard, but he's changed since then." Belle explained listening to the candle hmmm in response. "If you help us, I know he would restore to your human form. Please."

"The bookcase behind you—bottom cabinet. You shall know it when you see it. It's a volume befitting the dark one."

The book had been located but as the trio opened to begin to read about the history of the dark one. This book was unique and it was holding something strange looking inside.

"What the hell kind of book is this?" Neal remarked.

"This isn't a book it's a hiding spot." Belle acknowledged as she pulled out the strange looking object,

"What is this?" Neal asked again.

"It's the key to the vault of the dark one." Lumire explained to them.

"The vault of the dark one?" In all of Tink's years, even when she was fairy, She hand never heard of such a thing.

"Where the first dark one was made—born out of—well, darkness. If you wish to bring back Rumplestiltskin to life, it is where you must go."

"Will you guide us on our journey?" Belle requested to the candle.

"If you promise that the dark one will return me to my human form are true, than yes, I will."

Putting the key back into the safety of the book and shutting it closed for the night, Neal told them all, "We leave first thing in the morning."

He blew out the candles and he, and the two women retreated off to get a full nights rest for the journey tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to them, Lumire was being lit back up to give a full report of their plan to the wicked witch of the west.

* * *

Late into the night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Neal had woken up and decided to check on Belle. Although he knew she wouldn't approve of this and would insist she was fine, Neal would always concerned for her and the baby's well-being. During pregnancy it was the father's job to take of the mother since she had the hardest job of all. And since Rumplestiltskin couldn't do it, he took it upon himself to fill his father's shoes.

When he approached Belle's chamber began to crack the door open ever so quietly when a voice made him jump. "What are you doing?"

Jumping around, Neal was greeted Tinkerbell with her hands on her hips with a smug look on her face.

"What are _you_ doing?" He bounced back.

"I asked you first." She quipped back not backing down.

The fairy had spunk, he almost forgot about that. A mix of sigh and chuckle in defeat he told her, "I was coming to check on Belle. Make sure she was okay."

"Funny I was coming to do the same thing."

Gesturing for the lady go before the gentleman, Tink quietly opened the door for her and Neal to peer their heads through. Both happy and relived to find Belle peacefully asleep, her hands resting over where a small baby bump would soon form. Nodding in agreement that she was all right, they quietly closed the doors to her bedchambers, letting her finish her night's rests without babysitters.

"Why don't we keep this little check up to ourselves? Belle doesn't need to know she is being babied by us." Neal recommended as they walked back to their rooms.

"Of course. Though I do think it's amazing the way care for her."

"You're surprised by that? Belle's the mother of baby brother or sister. I'll always care for her."

"Sorry. It's just, after everything you've been through with your father, it does surprise me a little was you want to help the woman he loves."

Thinking about his next words carefully, Neal responded to her. "No matter the history between me and father. Belle being pregnant makes her family. I'll always protect my family. Plus, she's only person I know who can bring out the good in my father."

"She isn't the only one. You do that too you know." Tink tried to remind him.

Letting out a small laugh, Neal continued, "Now your starting to sound like when we first met in Neverland. Telling me to have hope, that I could find a way off the island and be with my father. Give him a second chance."

"Then you tell me if you were getting out of Neverland so was I. I could be a good fairy again and get my wings back."

"Finally we did find a way to escape. We came up with a plan to capture Pan's shadow."

"Which was a success. But then Pan's army found just as we were ready to take off. So then… I-"

"Pushed forward to the shadow and let me go. Letting yourself get caught by the lost boys."

Tinkerbell look down as her friend retold their tales of Neverland. Despite knowing she had done the right thing, it was not a memory she liked relive. Watching the only friend she made in a long time float away. While he made not have gone back to his father like she hoped, at least he got away. Which was more than she did.

"Tink." Neal placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is long over due, but, thank you. For what you did for me."

"Your welcome." She smiled back at him. "We helped each other get through some pretty tough times on that island didn't we?"

"Yeah; yeah we did."

The two just continued to look at each other and say nothing. But the way they stared into each other's eyes they were saying plenty. Tinkebell couldn't resist anymore. She leaned in slowly, and closed her eyes; ready for the kiss she so desperately waned.

Tink stop. I'm sorry, but I can't do this." Neal spoke in sorrow hating to hurt her.

"Why? I really like you Neal. I know that you've been focused on getting back to Emma and Henry, but, I thought you had feelings for me too."

Nothing could get passed this fairy. Guess neither one of them were oblivious as their friends thought. "I do have feelings for you Tink. Strong ones. My feelings for Emma though are stronger."

"I don't believe you. If your feelings for Emma were strong enough you wouldn't have any feelings for me at all. You also would have had the courage to go back for her all those years ago instead of waiting until now."

"It's not just my feelings for Emma. Tink you've worked to hard to get your status as a fairy back. I don't want to the reason it's taken away again."

"Neal I would gladly give up my position as fairy for you."

"I'm not going to make you. I'm sorry Tinkerbell, but my answer is no."

Defeated, but not wanting to show it, the broken fairy could only answer, "I understand. We should get some sleep. Be well rested for the trip." She walked away refusing to shed a tear in front of him.

He hated himself for this. Neal didn't want to hurt his friend, but he couldn't change the way he felt. Nothing else needed to be said, Neal just agreed, "Yeah."

* * *

The next morning the trio began the next part of their quest to the vault of the dark one, with Lumire as their guide. While Belle had been keeping the conversation between the three of them, Tinkerbell, and Neal barley spoke a word one another. She could since the tension between the two, but thought best not say anything and focus on the mission.

"You know, ever since it happened, I-I haven't been able to stop thinking about Rumple's sacrifice. I mean how he died to save everyone in Storybrooke." Belle confessed.

Neal added in, "You know that wasn't it. He died to save us his family."

"At least he died a hero." Tinkerbell said to them.

"We're you surprised he had it in him?" He questioned to Belle.

"Of course not. W-were you?"

"I don't know. I mean my papa was never the most selfless guy. I know that he hadn't let me go through that portal. I know how sorry he was, but now that I have a son of my own I can't ever imagine doing what he did."

"He regretted what happened with you so much." Belle reminded him trying to defend her lovers past mistakes. "He—he was willing to do anything to get back to you."

"Well that's one thing I _can_ to—is I would do anything to get back to Henry. He's grown up 11 years without a dad I don't want him to have anymore without me."

"Well then _there's_ the one thing I can relate to you about. As a soon to be parent the last thing I want is for this child to grow up without a father."

Neal decided to ask her a question that had been running through his head for quite some time now. Ever since the moment Belle told him since she was pregnant "Do you think really think he could it again? Be a father? I mean after everything he has done in his life, and the mistakes he's made with me?"

"That's exactly why. I feel after all the mistakes he's made I feel he would want to right for this child. He'd want a second chance." A sudden cold gust of wind made Belle shiver.

"We should hurry it's getting colder." Tinkerbell acknowledged seeing her pregnant companion got chillier.

Beginning to pick up the pace, not paying attention to where she was stepping Tink had began to trip on a root. Before having the chance to fall into the snow she was caught by big, strong hands, belonging to Neal.

"Whoa hey. You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied cold and cut as she released herself from his grasp. She wouldn't let herself fall into the trap again. She needed to put these feelings behind her for good.

"Guys! Over here, I think I found it." Belle called out.

Tink quickly ran past Neal and up to Belle. Neal still couldn't find anything to say his friend. She was already angry and didn't want push it. So he continued to put his guilt aside and focus on the mission.

* * *

They caught up to Belle as she pointed to what she saw in the distance. "Look." It seemed to be nothing but another piece of the woods covered with snow. But they knew it was what was underneath the snow they were looking for, and it was here.

"Come on. Let's get what we came here for. Let's get my father." Determined Neal spoke ready to begin.

Lighting Lumire back up they began to follow his instructions of finding the entrance of the vault in the center of cleaning. They found their target and were prepared to start the task before Neal spoke up for one final time. "You sure about this?"

"I spent 200 years in Rumplestiltskin's library witnessing more dark magic and sorcery than any living creature has ever seen."

"I'm—I'm sorry—how long did you say you there? Belle interrupted. Something about what this candle was saying was not adding up.

"200 years—at least." Repeated Lumire.

This candle's game was up. "He's lying." She told her traveling companions. Standing and staggering her way back towards to Lumire Belle was about to give him a piece of her mind. No one messes with a very hormonal pregnant woman. "Rumple built that library for me not long before the curse. It's been there barley 30 years."

Neal took a step forward in front of Belle and hovered one hand in front of her stomach, wanting to protect her and the baby. "Who are you?! Unless you want to spend the rest of the eternity under a snowdrift, you better start talking."

Lumire confessed. "I am who I appear to be, only it wasn't Rumplestiltskin who turned into this wretched form. It was the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The wicked witch? _She_ told you lead us here? Belle questioned worriedly placing her own hand on her stomach, now she beginning to fear for her child's safety also.

"She wants you to bring back the dark one so she can control him with is dagger."

"Okay. We need to leave this place." Tinkerbell demanded grabbing Belle's hand beginning to walk away her away.

"Wait. It means we can bring him back. Does it matter who got us here?" Neal wondered.

Rumple didn't sacrifice his life for good so he return to be a slave to evil." Belle pointed out.

"My father is the king of loopholes I'm sure he'll figure out a way to deal with her."

"But what if he can't. Think what she could do if the dark one was under her control." Tinkerbell tried to reason with him as well.

"I'm with Tink on this one. We'll find another way to bring him back."

"What if there is no other way? I can't waste anymore time. You need him and I need to get back. Neal gestured to Belle. "To hell with cost." He walked away and went straight to the vault.

"That's what your father told himself when he forged the curse that commended countless people to misery. Don't make the same mistake he made."

He continued to ignore Belle's plede to stop. This man was not going to take no answer. He needed to get back to his family, and Belle needed to rebuild her own. He had to do this.

"Neal wait!" Tink ran up to him and placed both her arms desperately on his shoulders and pulled him to his feet in one last attempt to get him to him to listen. "If you really insist on bringing him back this way, then let me do it. Give me the key, I'll resurrect him, and pay whatever price that witch has in stored." She finished holding out her hand to take key.

Neal was baffled she would even suggest that idea. "What?! Tink are you insane?"

"You said it yourself, you have a family to get to get back to and Belle needs him."

"Yeah and if you do this, you could get hurt. I already told you I'm not gonna let you loose your wings again."

"Well I wasn't asking." She snatched the key from his hand and got down all fours in front of the vault. "At least I can go down this time as a good fairy."

"I'm not letting you go down at all. I refuse to let you sacrifice for me again." He shouted grabbing the fairy pushing her into the snow, placing the key into vault.

The two women screamed out for one last valiant effort; but it was too late. Neal had used the key, screaming in pain as he felt it burn against the palm of his hand, leaving a huge scar in its place. Tink got up from the snow, rushing over to his side as all three of them watched a form black, dark liquid come together to form something or someone, and pop out of the vault covered with snow.

Neal continued to holler in pain, unsure of what was happening to him. Tinkerbell and Belle tried to help him and stand and figure out what was wrong, but of no avail. All they could do was simply tell him to hold on, and it was going to be okay. There attention was taken off else there as they saw ahead of them what they came for… the dark one and his dagger.

They had done it. They found a way to bring back Rumplestiltskin back and they did. But what was the price that Neal just paid?

* * *

"Belle." Rumple spoke his first words after being brought back from the dead. Belle's face began to scrunch and eyes began to fill with tears. Happy to be reunited with her lost love. But her tears were also for the cost of a dear friends life.

"Bae. No." Rumple walked over to take his son from his lover and the fairy's arm, and hold him in his own. What had he done?

Right on cue, in a puff of green smoke, the wicked witch appeared. Her plan was success.

"Poor Baelfire. He just couldn't learn from his father's mistakes. He wanted so badly to get back to his son. To not let his little brother or sister be raised without dear old dad." Rumple turned his head for quick second to Belle, and down to her stomach, and back to her eyes, seeing the witch was telling truth. Belle was pregnant with his child. "Couldn't see the forest from the tree's." Zelena finished pulling the father to be out of his thoughts.

"You did this. You tricked them; you tricked them all." Rumple spoke angrily towards her.

"All I did was pass on some vital information…with the help of a friend. And then your son did the rest."

"You didn't tell him the price."

"Oops." Zelena quipped back with a sly sarcastic smile. "It's a sin of omission of love. Although, I would have thought obvious-a life for a life."

"It's gonna be alright son." Rumple did his best to try and sound hopeful for his dying boy.

"I do doubt." The witch chimed in stating the obvious.

Acknowledging the fairy's presence he gave her his last wish before doing what needed to be done to save his son. "Go. Take Belle and get out of here."

Although she was still a mess over fallen Neal, and didn't want to leave him, she knew she had to heed his words. She couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger. Nodding at the dark one's request, she grabbed Belle's arm practically having to drag her away.

"I'm not gonna let him go." Rumple stated putting the knife up im front of Neal, trying to do whatever he could to hold on to his son and his power.

But it wasn't enough. He had to make a choice between his child or his dagger. This time, he was not going to make the same poor choice again like he did all those years ago over that portal. Letting his knife go from his grip, and into the wicked witch's palms. He had one last chance. Using the last bit of magic he had to control he allowed himself to absorb his son within him to keep Neal alive. But loose his own mind in return.

"Enough of this. Your madness is your burden not mine. It's time to go. But before we do, kill the rat with wings. Then take your harlot. We'll need her with her extra package."

Seeing he was prepared to obey her command, Tinkerbell placed her arms protectively around Belle. Ready to face the dark one head on.

Lumire sprang into action and trapped the witch in his flames, giving the women enough time to escape. "Go I can't keep her for long. Hurry!"

"Belle come on we need to get out of here." Tink told her nabbing her arm again.

"No. No I won't leave him with her."

"We don't have a choice, come on!"

"No!"

"Don't make me regret this flash of conscience! Get out of here!" Lumire repeated.

"He's right Belle we're leaving. One way or another." She rapped both her arms around the terrified mother, now having no choice pull her away with all her might.

"No, no Rumple!" Belle continued to shout and struggle but couldn't fight the fairy's strength. "Don't let her get to you Rumple! Don't give up hope! I promise to come back to you! I won't have our baby without you! No matter what it takes I'll free you! I'LL NEVER STOP FIGHTING FOR YOU!"

Those were the last words to her beloved before she and Tinkerbell ran from forest taking Lumire, and leaving Rumplestiltskin behind with Zelena.

* * *

 **Wow. Bit of sour ending but have no fear, things will perk up, and this was one of my favorite and most intense chapters I wrote and I am proud of it. I** **hope everyone likes the idea Tinkerbell and Neal together, I know it something lots of people want** **.** **Will see you all next chapter for the gang finding a way to defeat Zelena.**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding A Way

**Hi readers!** **Hope everyone had nice Thanksgiving whoever clelebrated. Whomever this "guest" review is that has posted lots of recent reviews I assure your questions will be answered soon and thanks for the kind words and sorry I take a while to update but as college student school comes first and update only once a month to make sure I stay on track. But keep my school at bay. Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Faster_. She told the horse. _Faster we've got to get back to warn to the others_.

Belle and Tinkerbell finally reached Regina's palace. Making there way up to the bedchamber they were reunited the Queen herself, the Charming's, and Prince and Princess Philip and Aurora. They just hoped they weren't too late.

"Belle, Tink your back!" Snow White hugged her friends in relief.

"What happened did you manage to resurrect Rumplestiltskin?" Charming asked but noticed someone missing from there party. "Wait a minute where's Neal?"

"We did manage to resurrect Rumple, but it came at a very steep price." Belle answered in dismay.

"Which was?" Regina questioned fearing the worst.

"The life of whoever revives the dark one" Snow and David understood, the former travlers didn't even have go into more depth. Their faces all fell for Emma's former lover, and Henry's father. "Neal insisted he be the one to bring his father and pay the price." The fairy's face began to fall as tears swelled in her eyes. "I tried to stop him, to do it myself, but he pushed into the snow and-"

"Tink stop it isn't your fault." Belle grabbed the fairies shoulders to get her to listen. "Look, none of knew the what the cost was until we got there and there was no way to stop him. If anything this is my fault. I should've read that book the key was in-"

"Belle this isn't your fault either. Neither one of you could've stopped him from wanting to help you guys and get back to Emma and Henry. Neal saved your lives." Snow told both the women.

"But if you brought Rumplestiltskin back, then where is he now? Why isn't he with you?" David asked them.

"You see, when Rumple saw that his son was dying he used magic to… absorb him." Belle tried to explain. "And, uh, Zelena got a hold of the dagger."

"Now she controls the dark one." Tinkerbell finished for them to hear.

The hero's looks changed from sorrow, to, fear. With the dark one not on their side what chance did they have of defeating the wicked witch now?

"Maybe this isn't the time to announce the pregnancy." Aurora suggested to the Charming couple then reminded them what the Queen said before their friends return. "Regina is right. It's too dangerous."

"No, if—if we don't we give into fear. But if we do, we give the kingdom what we need—hope." Princess Snow replied confidently.

Her husband added in, "We don't even know what this witch wants."

Belle and Tinkerbell looked down in sadness and fear and told their friends one final detail of their trip. "Actually we do. She wants my baby. She tried to take me with her when she took Rumple, but we managed to get away." Belle finished.

"But why in the hell would my sister want a baby. I seriously don't think it's to be a mother." Regina asked.

Aurora couldn't live with the lies anymore. She couldn't let her friends suffer she had to tell the truth. "Because she needs a baby to complete a spell."

The look on everyone's faces was of utter betrayal. This couple knew and didn't say anything? How could they do this? They were all friends. Have helped one another countless times in the past. And above all, were all parents to be.

"She came to us when you were gone, threatened us and our unborn child." Philip tried to justify himself and his wife.

"She said she wanted Belle's baby because of it's power due to its heredity, but if it didn't qualify for what she wanted, then, she take yours." The princess finished explaining looking at Snow and Charming. "She thinks it could be equally as important. I'm so sorry, she said she hurt us."

All of the sudden, a gust of wind came through the room, which couldn't meant anything good. Upon her broomstick flew in the wicked witch, not happy with her two pawns changing her game.

"And I make good on my promises."

With just a flick of her wrist, in a puff of green smoke, the Prince and Princess were now gone and turned into flying monkeys, Flying off into the sky.

"What do you want with our babies?" Angry Snow demanded.

"Calm down sweetie. You don't want to go into early labor." With another flick of her wrist the pregnant princess was now frozen in place.

"Stay away from my wife!" The now angry husband and father charged but was frozen with his sword in mid-swing.

"Ooh! Someone's testy."

"Where are Rumple and Neal, what have you done with them?!"

Tinkerbell grabbed her to hold her back. "Belle no, you don't want her to-" The fairy stopped mid-sentence as she and Belle were now frozen together.

"Enough sis. This is between you and me." Not even a chance to fight, Regina became the final person in the room to freeze.

"Now… let's see which one of you is worth it." Zelena spoke walking up to both mothers and placing each hand on both of their midsection where little ones laid.

Turning to speak to Belle first she said, "Hmm, well while your child is strong, healthy, and quite powerful. I'm afraid I can't take it. Your baby is taking its sweet old time growing in your womb, and well, I am not a patience woman. So consider yourself lucky today." While Belle could not express any emotion in her face at the moment she felt relieved. Her child was safe. But she couldn't say the same for her friend.

"Now yours." She approached Snow more closely and placed both hands her belly. "Yes. Your child is moving along quite splendidly; not as powerful but, it will do for what I need. So take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well. I will be back for her happy day. And what's yours… will be mine."

Now that her work was done she chuckled in victory, flying off on her broom back to prepare her plan. The group became unfrozen as the Charming's gripped Snow's belly fear. For this new threat to the Enchanted Forest and to their family, was worse than they imagined.

* * *

Six weeks had passed by; Belle and Snow were now in there 4 moth of pregnancy; neither of which could have looks of joy but fear of for their child and lover. They waited with a council made up of of Prince Charming, Grumpy, Granny, Regina, and newsiest Robin Hood, as well Tinkerbell, wating for the fairy in speaking to return from her journey with the other fairies to find any magical items to take down Zelena. Sadly to no avail.

"I'm sorry, but I've been to Blue, Nova, all the fairies but we've got nothing. She's just to powerful for us."

"It's happening again. I'm going to give birth, and an evil sources is threatening is threatening the future of my child."

"To be fair, the fist time, I was threatening _you._ Everyone else was just became collateral damage."

"Remind me again why we forgave her?" Grumpy said in annoyance.

"Because I'm helping. Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time. How?"

"We were warned." David answered.

"By Rumplestitskin." His wife finished the sentence.

"Well maybe he can warn you again," The Queen suggested.

"Wait. You want to sneak into Rumple's castle where he's being held captive by the wicked witch? Name's Grumpy not stupid."

"Mm, you're right. It is stupid, but if it's for our child…"

"We'll do whatever it takes." Charming finished and took his wife hand as a sign determination to keep this child.

"As heartwarming as that is, he's trapped in his own castle. Belle, you were a prisoner there." Tinkerbell said her idea.

"Yes, but breaking in. I-I—I would have no idea how."

"Luckily I do." Robin Hood spoke up and finished his explanation. "I broke in there once before."

Laughing at the man's comment Regina struck back, "Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, which means he not be trusted. What are you even doing here?"

"What I'm doing here is saving your ass." No one had ever been able to fire back at Regina like that, or had enough guts to speak back to her in that manner. "The castle has traps—and deadly ones."

"Not more deadly than my magic."

"They are if you don't see them coming."

"Well maybe I'm okay with taking my chances."

"Alright, you maybe, but we're not. He's coming." Snow said breaking up the banner between as Regina laid her back to her chair in defeat as Robin flashed her a sly victorious smile.

* * *

As they reached the dark castle, Robin, Regina, Snow, Charming, Belle, and Tink looked around for the deadly traps they had been told to watch out for. Regina began to approach to a door; Robin then remembered something far too well.

"Your majesty I wouldn't." He tried to advise.

While the thief may have had to come along that didn't mean Regina had to listen to him. She reached for the door when Robin's arrow flied ahead and made the invisible burst into fames.

"That arrow almost took off my head!" Regina yelled not impressed with his heroic deed.

"Well, that door almost off your arm. Where I come from a simple _thank you_ would suffice." Robin tried to stand up for his actions.

"Where you come from, people in the river and use pinecones for money."

"Come on. Let's go." Snow White was really sick of the fighting between these two.

Walking down the hall to the main room of the castle to the traveler's relief and surprise, they found Rumplestiltskin; but not as they imagined. The dark one spun at his wheel, through a cage but talked in nothing but crazed nonsense. The hero's began to think this trip was in vain, all except Belle.

"Hey. Hey. Rumple. Hey. Hey. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. How do we stop Zelena?" She pleaded for the man she loved to give her some answers.

"Light." Was all that came out of him.

"W-what?" Belle didn't understand.

"Light. Magic. The good witch of the south-Glinda."

"Glinda." Belle repeated to remember. "B-but south of… what Oz?

"No! Banished! Here! The good witch of the south was banished north—north of the dark forest." The dark one finished and went back to his spinning wheel.

"How do we find her?" Snow tried to ask him. "Rumplestiltskin, in the dark forest, how do we find her?"

All they got in return was nothing but a silly little rhyme. Realizing they weren't going get anything more out of the imp, it was decided it was time to return home. Sunddely Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle's arm, pulling her back in front of his cage. "Wait! Belle wait!"

"Hey back away-" David yelled moving forward with Robin but Belle held her hand out to stop them.

"No, it's okay, it's okay. I'm fine. Rumple. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to go with them."

"I know, I know, I know. But please. Please, please, please, please, please. Be careful. You don't know what this witch is capable of. Stay safe." He moved his hand closer to her to hover above her small swollen stomach. Afraid to touch it in fear he could something terrible if he did. "You, and our-our baby."

A soft and touching smile broke onto her face, with a small tear escaping her eye. " I will; I promise. We're gonna be alright."

"You have nothing fear Rumplestiltskin. We'll keep your family safe." Regina said gesturing to her surrounding peers. "You have our word."

"And Neal." Tinkerbell spoke up walking towards the cage next to Belle. "If you can hear me in there, I promise we'll find a way to save you too. No matter what happens to us; I just want you to be happy." Tears began form in her eyes next.

"Come on." Robin Hood came up to the women and slowly grabbed their arms taking them away. "Let's go before Zelena finds out we spoke to him."

* * *

At the north end of the dark forest the group had managed to find a strange door that appeared to lead to nowhere. But when Belle remembered the little rhyme her beloved had told them.

 _"Through the door, step inside. If pure of heart then she won't hide."_

"Rumple's riddle. This is Glinda." Belle opened the door, saw the rest of the woods, but walked right through and turned out to be a portal.

"Belle!" Snow shouted her name but got nothing in response. She couldn't stand around and wait, hoping she was fine. Espically if she didn't, the dark would kill them all.

"Snow what are you doing?" Asked her husbund seeing go towards the portal.

"I have to go after her."

"Wait-" She ignored her husband and disappeared as she entered the portal. "No!" Raising his voice after his wife walked through. Annoyed he realized someone had to go after the two pregnant maidens. "God dammit Snow." He said running after them.

Scoffing, Regina said aloud, "A portal with a cheap cloaking spell." As she attempted to walk in after, nothing happened. It really was for only the pure of heart.

From behind she could here quite laughter coming from the thief and the fairy over her inability to go through the portal. She looked back I disgust.

"You know what, I'm gonna after them. Make sure all is okay." Tinkerbell ran in after the trio.

"Me too." Robin Hood followed in example. Not wanting to face anymore of the Queen's wrath (especially alone). Rolling her eyes she marched back through the slammed it shut and simply waited for the others to return.

* * *

As the five look upon there snowy surroundings, they wondered where this witch could be. "I thought she was suppose to be the good witch of the south." Tink acknowledged the empty presence.

"I was." A voice said. Then a puff of white smoke a beautiful woman in long white dress came to them and spoke in a kind voice. "Before I was banished here."

"Uh, where's Regina?" Charming was the first to ask questions.

"I'm afraid your traveling companion has a heart heavy with vengeance. Only a good witch may pass through my door."

"We're not witches my name is-"

"I know who you are." Glinda interrupted Belle. "In fact I know who all of you are. I have heard many of your tales of every single one of your braveries. Now Snow White and Belle not only carry one pure hearts but two. I sense powerful magic in both you."

"That's why we're here." Snow didn't have time to listen she needed to get right to the point.

"We were told your light magic could help defeat the wicked witch. We've come to ask for your help." Robin finished their explanation.

"I'm sorry. My magic is not powerful enough to defeat Zelena. It never has been."

"You know her?" Belle came to the conclusion.

"We were friends long ago, when things were different. But she made her choice. She gave into her dark magic. I tried to stop her. I failed." Explained the good witch.

The princess didn't want to give up hope yet. "But there has to be some way to defeat her."

"There is. She was born with great power. Long ago I gave her a pendant to help focus it. Her magic has resided in it ever since."

"So if we can remove it, she'll loose her power and we can defeat it?" Robin asked to make clear.

"Yes, but only a purveyor of the strongest light magic will be able to accomplish such a feat." Glinda told them.

"What about fairy magic? It is light, could it suffice?" Tinkerbell suggested.

"If yours is as pure and powerful as you believe then yes." Glinda agreed with her idea.

"Maybe not mine by myself no; but with Blue, and the other fairies. It could work." She looked to friends and they all had fate in her plan.

"Yes. Yes it'll work." David looked back to the good witch of the south. "Thank you Glinda. Thank you. We will never forget this because of can protect ourselves and our child from Zelena." He grabbed his wife hand in sense to make her believe. "We have a way now."

* * *

 **Well the hero's have seemed to find a way, but will it work? You shall see. Hope everyone enjoyed the small Rumble fluff and the tender moment Tink tired to enjoy with Neal. Next chapter things will get intense!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Change In Plans

**Thanks to all who reviewed, read, and** **followed my story. I hope I have been answering everyone's questions the best I can.**

 **And to the guest who left the** **review on December 17th. Thank you it made my day and I needed a positive review to make feel better.**

 **To the guest who left the review on December 3rd. I actually want to thank you because you inspired to start writing and get this chapter up as soon as I could.**

 **Now on with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

A plan was now place, and the group was now ready to return to the castle with complete confidence that they could defeat Zelena once and for all.

Walking through the palace doors, smiles upon everyone face, their friend Grumpy was the first to come and greeted the travelers. Whom did not share the same happy expression.

"Your highness, how did go? Did you find a way to stop the Wicked Witch?"

Smiling at her husband, she answered her dwarf friend. "We did. We have now to defeat Zelena. We believe it's going to work."

While thrilled to have one thing off the hero's journey had been a success, Grumpy could still not shake the dissatisfying look on his face. Noticing the dwarf's still distraught look, Charming asked, "Grumpy what's the matter?"

"Sorry. While it's great to hear your good news, I'm afraid I have some bad news on my part. Belle," Saying his friends name to get her attention. "Someone's here to see you, and I can't say they're happy."

Right as Grumpy finished his sentence, a loud slam came from behind him. "Belle." It was none other than Sir Maurice, Belle's father. Her traveling companions took a step back to let the man have moment with his daughter.

"Father." The brunette didn't know what to think. Belle wrote to him at the very beginning of her pregnancy telling him he was soon to be a grandfather, and how she and Neal were planning to bring back the dark one. But now he showed up? She held her stomach slight fear, since this was the first time of him seeing her pregnant and she wasn't sure what her father would do.

"So it's true?" He slowly stepped forward to examine her small baby bump. "You are carrying the dark one's spawn?!"

"Baby father. It's a little baby and yes Rumplestiltskin is father. I wrote you months ago though telling you all of this."

"Yeah. So with all due respect sir; why are you showing up now rather then when she first told you she was pregnant?" Tinkerbell spoke up placing a hand on Belle stepping in front of her. She didn't know this man was here now and then, but like Belle she had a very off feeling about it.

"I didn't come because I didn't wanna believe it!" It appeared both ladies were correct. "But clearly I see now it is true. Belle how could you do this to yourself?! You just gave yourself that beast like some common whore! What were you thinking!?

"Alright everybody keep your heads. Maurice there is no need to shout like this. Belle has been through enough as it is. I speak for all of us when I say she is going to make a wonderful mother. And right now needs you more than ever." Snow White stuck up for her friend. As a parent herself she could speak so cruelly to a child Emma, nor would Charming. Even Regina despite the mistakes she made with Henry never spoke to him like that.

"I'm not going to be a be grandfather to a monster. And I'm certainly not going to let anyone be a mother to it either. I'm taking my Belle home and finding a way to free herself of this bastard thing."

As he tried to pull his daughter along, Belle fought against him in screaming protest and the pain of her father's tight grip. She wasn't going to go anywhere with him. They may have failed this time to free Rumple but she wasn't going to quit. Once they defeated Zelena they would find a way. She certainly wasn't going let her father take her and kill her baby.

Breaking up the family squabble, Robin Hood and Prince Charming held the man in place preventing him from taking another step closer as Snow and Tink put there arms around Belle both as a sign of comfort and protection to her and her child.

"Okay I've had enough of this. Get the hell out of my castle! And I better not catch you anywhere near here, or Belle ever again or so help me I will turn you in a pile of ash." Regina shouted to the man.

"Come on Robin let's throw this guy out of here." David suggested with a sly smirk.

"Good idea mate." The thief agreed.

"May I show you fine gentlemen the door?" The queen offered.

"Please." The men said in unison as they followed her majesty to front entrance.

Maurice finally out of sight, Tinkerbell was first to ask the pregnant woman. "You okay?"

Belle had hoped her father would put aside his thoughts aside of Rumplestiltskin for her sake, she wasn't surprised to how he reacted. She could cry about the loss of her last surviving family member left later. Now was not the time. Belle just answered, "I will be."

"Don't listen him Belle. Rumplestiltskin has changed for the better we all know that. After everything he's done for you, his son." Snow tried to console her.

"Those nasty comments he said don't mean anything either. You've done nothing wrong." Tink was the next talk.

"Well no one needs to worry anymore. We are never going the likes of that man around here ever again." The queen came back in with the two men following her.

"Aye, after the way we threw him out he'd have a lot of nerve coming back." Robin added in.

David gave the final word, "If he does come back, we'll make sure throw him out again but with twice the fury."

As hurt she was by her father's actions Belle felt honered to have friends stood by her. Despite her choice in love. "Thank you. Thank you all for defending me. As well for what you said to Rumple back at the castle."

"You don't need to thank us Belle. It's what we do you know that." Snow White reminded her friend.

Robin said after, "After everything you've done for us, there is nothing we wouldn't do for you."

* * *

Later on in the day, as Regina was walking down the halls to her bedchamber, she was stoped by a sudden voice calling for her further down.

"Milady." _Oh great, it's the thief_ she thought to herself. What did he want? "Milady, I-uh-, I just wanted to say thank you. The way you stood up for Belle was very kind and admirable."

While was not expecting to hear that, Regina refused to let anyone get her guard down, and spoke defensively, "Well no need to sound shocked. I know how to stick up for others and I certainly don't tolerate people in my castle I don't approve of."

Scoffing Robin remarked, "Then why are we all here?"

"I wouldn't question my generosity thief."

"Was only a joke your majesty."

"Well I don't appreciate your sense of humor."

"When have you ever appreciated anything I've ever done?"

"I'll do that when you stop being ass."

"And I'll do that when you give me that simple _thank you_ I requested."

"I don't thank people who nearly kill me with an arrow!

"And I'm only ass to people who deserve it."

"Filthy woodsmen."

"Evil sources."

"Tree brain."

"Heartless bitch."

In an instant the queen grabbed his shirt by the collar, and pulled him in for heated kiss. As quickly as it came, she pulled away. What did she just do? Regina was ready run and hide but Robin pulled for second kiss. Letting her know it was okay. No regret was felt in this deep pastionate lip touching. It felt, safe, and right. Something neither one of them has had for a long time.

* * *

Another month had passed in the Enchanted Forest. Things had seemed to be falling into place. Tinkerbell ran her idea through the Blue Fairy, and thought it was brilliant. The fairy couldn't be more proud of her formal pupil and how far she had come. From redeeming herself to helping defeat the wicked witch. Blue took upon the task to train her top fairies everyday for what was in store, with Tinkerbell as teaching assistance. Faith was now in stored in all that is plan was going to work.

Late into the evening, Regina was retreating herself to the courtyard, where her infamous apple tree still stood after all these years. The Queen approached her private place, to discovered it was already occupied.

"Belle?" What on earth would the pregnant bookworm doing in her sanctuary?

"Oh." She didn't expect to found here. She wanted to be alone to think to herself. Belle wiped away any remaining tears and explained herself. "Regina, I'm-I'm so sorry. I know this your private quarters, I-I was just-"

"Looking for a place to be alone and think?" While Belle didn't respond Regina could tell what her answer was. "This tends to be a good spot for that."

"I was told you didn't come out here much anymore, it's why I chose this place. But if you are here something serious must be going on. Is everything alright?"

"Nothing that you have worry about. This my courtyard ago begin with, you have no right to question my coming here." Regina put up her defensive status once again.

"No I suppose not. Excuse me." Belle wasn't going to go sit around and listen to this crap. She wanted to give this woman the benefit of the doubt but if she wasn't willing to meet her halfway, she was done.

"Wait." Regina called out to prevent the woman from leaving. "I'm sorry; please come back and sit." While hard to keep herself together, she had to keep trying. It's what Henry would've wanted. Hesitant at first she obliged the woman's request, sat on the bench and listened to the Queen. "If you must know, I came here to think of my relationship with Robin Hood."

"Robin, why?" From what the former maid had known the couple had been doing very well.

"There was something I discovered today. And it frightened me."

She didn't want to share this anyone, but she knew people would here about her Robin's fight eventually. Plus with Tinkerbell being the intelligent fairy that she is would figure the reason behind the argument and tell it to everyone. Regina wanted others to hear it from her, and it had to begin with someone. Belle was one of the few people that actually could keep a secret.

She opened up to her former masters lover and told him how their new found fairy friend helped her find her soul-mate, but she was too scared to meet him. While she never met the man face-to-face, she did see a tattoo on his arm. To which Robin was the said owner.

"Forgive me if I'm still not understanding, but if Robin is the man with lion tattoo, then what's the problem? You already like him, and he destined to be with you. It seems like a win-win."

"Because while may like this man, knowing he's the one that was prophesied to me means there can be a set future with him. Really having love again."

"The thought of having that again frightens you. Not sure if you can handle it again?" Belle finished for her. Regina looked at the pregnant woman wondering how in the hell she could tell what she was thinking. "I felt the same way when I saw Rumple again. I was terrified to be with him again, falling for him just to be broken hearted a second time."

While she pondered over the thought of someone actually being able to relate to her, she wasn't going to be the only one sharing problems on this bench. "Well I told you why I'm here, now it's your turn."

"Well, I've just been thinking lately. About the baby."

"What about the baby?"

"Well-I-I guess I'm still struggling to shake my nerves."

That was it? If that was all that was bothering the mother to be it'll easily go away. "As a mother I can assure you it is perfectly normal to be a little nervous before the baby comes, every new mother-"

"It's not that. It's the nerves of being on my own. I know Snow tries to sympathize with me but she just doesn't understand. She has the support of her husband, the whole kingdom behind her, and if her family was here I'm sure they be very happy for her."

"And you don't exactly have that do you?" Regina asked but knew the answer.

She paused for a moment, then finished her sentence. "The father of child is being held captive. My own father doesn't want anything to me now, and the one family member who did support me is gone. I can't even go into the village without everyone pointing and staring at me. Thinking I'm nothing but the dark one's harlot and unfit to be a mother" Belle took a deep breath. It was painful to talk about, but it also felt as if lifting a bag of bricks off her sholder.

"Well, believe it or not, I completely understand." Regina attempted to sympathize.

"How could you possibly understand?" Belle found it hard to believe anyone understood what she was going through.

"I was in the same position with Henry. No one thought I was fit to be a mother. Ms. Swan coming to Stroybrooke just proved it. As well as the curse breaking and everyone remembering who I am and what I've done. No one thought I was capable to be the person Henry wanted me to be."

Belle just gazed at the woman and couldn't find anything to say. What do you say to someone who went through the same pain of no one having faith in you? She completely forgot that Regina had been the position that no one wanted her near her child. "I'm sorry."

"From my past experience, you need to realize that while support from others can be important, it can't be the only thing to keep you going. You need to have faith in yourself. That's the only thing that matters. Don't worry what anyone else thinks. I know you've done that before." Regina tried to joke making Belle laugh a little. Evidence her advice was working. "Also, while you may not have your family or Rumplestiltskin, that doesn't mean you are not alone with no support. You have your friends, and everyone in this castle. Which is said to be your chosen family."

Belle went over what Regina said in her mind. She still and probably always would wish for Rumple and Neal to be back her father to be supportive, she really did have a good support system right here with her. Two women, who understood what it meant to be a mother, men who protect her when the father of her child couldn't, and fairy that missed Neal as much as she did. Taking the Queens hand she said to her, "Thank you Regina. I really appreciate the advice and your kindness."

"Your welcome."

"As for Robin Hood. I'm not sure if this will mean anything coming from me, but you should go for it. While love can be scary, it can also be wonderful. I was scared to be with Rumple again, but to me it seemed worth going after love with the possibly of getting hurt. Tis' better to have loved and lost than never to have love at all." Grabbing her hand again Belle finished, "Don't let anything hold you back."

While Regina listened to what this woman had to say, she couldn't help but ask, "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me after everything I've done to you? I know I don't deserve your kindness."

"Because it's what Henry would want me to do, be kind to you. You've worked to hard to redeem yourself as well; I don't want you to throw it away. And after what you just said to me, this is the least I can do."

"Thank you Belle. I know this may not mean anything now, but I'm sorry. For everything."

She hugged her majesty. Not just as a sign of friendship, or appreciation, but of moving forward. She spent enough time being haunted by the past with the queen. Belle was ready to put it behind her and wanted to let it be known. "I forgive you Regina."

"Regina!" A loud frightened voice startled the women and they turned around to see little Roland running towards them. Regina reached for the little 4 year old and picked him and saw tears in his eyes as buried himself in her neck.

"Roland, sweetie what's the matter?" Belle tried to get the boy to talk to them.

"Roland! Roland wait for-" The boy's father reached his son to find him in the arms the woman he was having a fight with. "Regina."

"Robin." There was tension between and neither one of them was ready to talk yet.

Sensing the awkwardness Belle stepped in. "Robin what's going on? Why was Roland so petrified?"

Sighing, Robin answered with much woe, "It's Snow. She's gone in to labor early."

* * *

Because she was only 6 months pregnant, Doc did not want to take the risk of the princess doing natural childbirth, and insisted on a cesarean section. With fear that she might bleed out, the dwarf asked for the assistance of Regina; once the surgery was complete she would use her magic to heal Snow before anything drastic could occur. Tinkerbell flew fast as lightening to get Blue and the other fairies to protect the castle incase Zelena discovered she went into labor early, all hoping she would not. She was in good hands, she had protection, nothing to do now but wait.

And wait they did, for hours. Each sitting or standing in corners, around the table, or just dead center in the room wanting nothing more than for someone to come with news. The prince however could not stand still; pacing back and froth around the room. After a heated argument with the dwarf and the queen he was forced to wait with the others, insisting him being there would be distraction to this dangerous procedure.

Getting annoyed Grumpy finally demanded, "Charming if you don't sit your ass down right now, I swear to god-"

"Shut up dwarf! My wife is in there right now having our baby, in the most painful way possible, and I can't be in there with her to help!" He yelled to the little man. No had right to tell him anything right now, not while he was so livid

"Hey, hey. Come on David, let's sit together over here." Belle directed him to a bench in the corner away from others. Once seated David buried his face in hands in utter fear. "Hey it's gonna be alright. Doc and Regina will take of them."

Struggling to get out his words at first, he finally was able to get off what was on his chest. "She was so terrified; in so much pain. She wanted me there; to hold her hand, give her comfort and tell her it's everything's going to be okay. Now I can't even be in there, and the worse part is… I don't know if everything will be. We fought so hard to keep this baby and now… now I might loose both." He was on verge of tears.

"That's not going to happen. Doc is excellent at what he does, Regina's magic will work; and the fairies casted a spell to protect the castle so the wicked witch can't get in. Nothing's gonna happen to them." Still not getting through the anxious father she pulled a page from his book and said to him. "You always told others to have hope, now it's your turn to do the same." He looked at her finally willing to believe what Belle was saying when they heard the sound of a door opening.

Doc and Regina walked side-by-side entering the room fully prepared to address the others. They were immediately bombarded questions, but the only person they watned to answer to was the Prince.

"How she is? Is she okay? He asked in the most anxious nervous tone that ever came out his mouth.

Pausing for a moment Regina answered. "The delivery was successful."

Everyone cheered, applaud, hugged in joy, and patting Charming on the back in congratulations.

"The baby is 2 pounds and 4 ounces. Very small because of his early birth, but with proper watch and care, he'll gain in no time." Doc stated.

"He? His?" Did the new father here them correctly?

"Yes Charming; you have a son." Regina told him letting out a slight smile.

"And Snow, she's-she's fine?" He had such a mix of emotions he could barley speak.

Doc answered again, "She's alright. Tried and sore, but she's tough she'll recover in no time. She's asking for you."

* * *

After giving the husband and wife some time alone, visitors were now allowed. Belle and Robin were the first to come on and gaze upon the new family with Doc and Regina in there waiting.

"Oh Snow's he beautiful." Belle was the first to comment. She couldn't wait to hold her own baby in a few short months.

"Congratulations. Does the young lad have a name?" Asked Robin Hood.

Looking at her husband as a sign of permission, he nodded and his wife revealed the boy's name. "Gabriel. His name is Gabriel. It means god is strength. Because he was strong enough to survive."

"And he will be our strength. From now until forever." David finished.

All touched by beautiful sentiment by the parents, they were not done yet. Snow turned to the two who aided her delivery. "Doc, Regina, thank you. We're forever in your debt, you saved me, and my son."

"And that's a debt we'll never able to repay, but we can try, with a simple thank you." Charming extended his hand as sign of respect and friendship, which Doc happily obliged. Regina was reluctant to take the man's hand, but the smile he gave, showed he truly, geniuley greatful to the woman. So she took his hand smiled back. After what they just went through, she and the Charmings also felt ready to put the past behind them.

Pulling Regina away from the others, Robin got a moment alone to give her his own private complement. "You did good. I'm so proud of you." Fighting or not she did a good thing and deserved to be praised.

The Queen thought back to when she, and the only pregnant woman left in the room were back on the bench. _Don't let fear hold you back._ She could love again she needed to open up. And after what she just witnessed she realized life was short, she didn't want to waste another moment being afraid. Pulling him in for an apology kiss, she said to her lover. "Indeed I did. Thank you." He kissed her again as in saying he forgived her.

"Yes. Thank you sister. You kept what I needed alive and healthy." A wicked voice stated that belonged to Zelena. No one noticed she came in.

"How did you get in here?" Snow demanded to know wrapping her arms tightly around her child.

"We surrounded the castle with light magic." Regina said in with utmost confusion but tried to keep a solid face. How did this plan fail?

"Did you really light fairy magic was going to be enough to stop me?" She froze everyone in the room in place and used magic to take the baby from Snow's arm to hers. "Now let's go finish out our plan, shall we-"

She stopped her speech for moment and stared at the newborn boy; something wasn't right, she could feel it. Looking deeper into the boy's eyes, her own eyes turned from confusion to anger. "No, no!" She gave boy back to his parents and unfroze them all.

"You're not going to take him?" Snow didn't understand.

"Why?" Charming didn't understand either.

"Your child too weak, I can't take him. You never should've named him Gabriel!" She then turned her head to Belle and spoke again. "That doesn't mean my plan is over. I still have a baby I can take. And take it I will. You haven't seen the last of me I will be back for that baby!"

At her final remark Zelena flew away on her broomstick. The hero's were back to square one.

* * *

 **A bit of a crazy way to end 2015 with but what can I say, I am a crazy person. I hope everyone likes the name Gabriel for Snow and Charming's son. Why isn't he named after Neal? You'll see. A new chapter will be up after the New Year. We'll be going to Storybrooke very soon. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: Going Home

**Hi everyone! Hope you all had a nice holiday! Happy 2016! I'm transferring schools and I start in 2 weeks so I wanted to get this up before I started.**

 **For the reviews I didn't get to** **answer**

 **Phantom's love: Thank you for the kind words, I hope you can find it again as well, haha!**

 **For Guest who wrote the review on Jan 3rd: Thank you, it means a lot to hear that**

 **For Guest who wrote the review on Jan 2nd:How will Belle react to waking up pregnant? You will see, just not this chapter**

 **For ladybugbugsmomma: Glad you liked the name Gabriel**

 **Hope you all enjoy the story, and please, please, PLEASE KEEP FOLLOWING FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEW! I love hearing what my readers have to sa** **y, and when I get more people following this story!**

* * *

Two more months the Enchanted Forest had passed by. The hero's have been looking for another way to stop Zelena but with no success. Only light magic could stop the Queen's long lost sister, with fairies magic not being enough… no one knew what other light magic would work.

Belle spent more time in the library now than she had before the threat to her baby was made. She hadn't had a restful night since, books were her only solitude, for escape, and finding a defeat for Wicked Witch. No one liked to see her this way, but they all knew there was nothing that could be done to help the ease expected mother.

* * *

"Belle, Belle." Snow quietly spoke and shook the pregnant brunette awake. She found her asleep in the library curled up in a chair with a book spread across her belly... yet again.

Fluttering her eyes open at the touch she saw Snow with her 2-month-old son in her hands. "Oh, hey Snow. Hi Gabriel." She gruelingly said to the pair while taking the boy's little hand

"Another sleepless night I assume?" The princess gave a look showing her known opposition to Belle staying up reading.

"I was looking in some old books on light magic. I didn't realize how late I was up, before I knew it I dozed off." Belle didn't want to look her friend in the eye and here how she shouldn't be up all hours reading. So she kept playing with baby's hands.

"I really wish you would quit doing this to yourself. You need to rest and all this stress is bad for the baby."

Realizing Snow wouldn't give up, she looked up from her son, back to her and answered, "Well maybe I am stressing myself out, but isn't that mothers do? They worry about their children." She said a little hostile. "I'm sorry. I-just-I can't stop thinking about. I know everyone wants me to but I can't."

"I know. I couldn't stop thinking about it either. Both times." Snow White said sympathizing as she painfully thought of the times her children's lives were threatened.

"You know I am grateful for everything you, Charming, Regina, Robin, Tink and everyone else has done for me. But I guess, not matter how hard I try-I just-"

"We're not the same as having your actual family."

Belle looked away feeling guilty for the words being taken right out of my mouth. She loved her _"chosen family"_ , but nothing could replace her other family. Rumple has been gone for almost a year and he missed the morning sickness, her late night cravings, rubbing her swollen feet, feeling their child kick for the first time. He missed it all. So did Neal. Who wanted nothing more than to be there for her, make it so this child didn't grow up the way he did. As well as her father, who she really hoped would want to be grandfather. No matter of child's blood. She had to go through her entire pregnancy all by herself. Now as it drawled to end, this woman now feared she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Rumplestltksin and have to give birth alone as well.

"Well… I think I might be able to help with that." Snow White responded taking the former maid out of her head.

"What do you mean?" Belle didn't understand what her friend was talking about.

Gesturing her head forward, Snow answered, "Come on."

* * *

As the pregnant woman followed the princess, the castle's former owner and their fairy friend waited for the two at the front of the palace. "Snow, Belle." Queen greeted.

"Regina, Tink? What's going on is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Snow answered for the two ladies.

"There's just someone here to see you." Tinkerbell then finished.

"Someone, who?"

Right as she finished, Sir Maurice came walking through the castle doors with Robin Hood and Prince Charming standing right behind him.

"Father what are you doing? What is he doing here?" the former maid demanded coming to the assumption her friends knew he was coming.

"Take it easy Belle." Snow put her hand on her friends arm in attempt to keep her calm.

"He just wants to talk to you." David explained.

"I have nothing to say to him!" She attempted to leave but was grabbed in protest.

"Belle please." Her father spoke up. "Just give me 5 minutes. Let me say what I have to say. Then if you don't wanna see me ever again then I will listen, I swear."

She looked over at father thinking about his request, then signed in agreement. She really didn't want to hear anything after what he said to her at his last visit, nor did he deserve to even talk to her. However, if talking meant getting him out of her hair and away from her child, then so be it. "Can you give us some privacy please?"

Her friends obeyed her request and followed out one by one. "We'll be right in the other room if you need us." Robin told her as she nodded back.

Now alone, Maurice's daughter didn't beat around the bush, "Alright, you wanted to talk. Let's talk."

"Belle. I owe you a huge apology. I heard about the threat the witch had made to you and I want to help. My behavior the last time we met was inexcusable. Your mother would've been appalled at me. And I know you, and you never would've given your heart to someone unless they truly deserved it. I know I don't deserve to, but if you let me, I like a second chance. To you, and my grandchild."

Touched by his heart felt apology, she walked forward and brought him in for a hug. "Thank you father. You have no idea how much it means to me to here you say that." She snuffled as tears drew up in her eyes. Never had Belle thought this day would come finally come. She was putting the pieces of her family back together. Now she needed to get back Rumplestiltskin and Neal.

"Come, let me take you home and help take care of you the rest of your pregnancy. You'll be safe there, the Witch won't harm you or the baby."

"Father. I appreciate the offer to come home, but I can't leave. I'm needed here to help defeat Zelena. And they're my family too."

While disappointed with her answer, he wasn't surprised by it. "I understand. But if you ever need anything; you can come to me."

"Thank you papa." Belle hugged her father once again and then feet the child inside her kicking. As if showing the two adults how happy it was that its mother and grandfather made amends. She released her hug on her father to let him feel her stomach.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Regina shouted at the others.

"Regina we don't have any other choice. Light magic is the only way to defeat Zelena. The fairies magic wasn't strong enough. Emma is only person that can stop her. We have to get back her and the _only way_ is the dark curse." Snow explained.

"Need I remind you _price_ of casting the dark curse? The heart of the thing you love most! Are you prepared to give up your beloved Charming because I _will not_ give up Robin."

"Regina, love." Robin went up to his girlfriend and took her hand. "It's okay. You can do this."

"No." Regina was beginning to tear up. "I've lost love once before. I refuse to do it again. And I certainly won't leave Roland alone."

"He won't be alone Regina. He'll have you."

"I don't care," She paused to then emphasize her final words on the subject. "I am not going to kill you."

"Regina's right. We've seen the pain of children being left orphaned. Your son shouldn't have to go through it. I'll do it." David volunteered.

"Charming-" Snow was about to advise him against it when Robin interrupted.

"Mate your in the same position as me. I can't ask you to give your family up when I can't."

"We already lost Neal and Rumplestiltskin. We shouldn't have to loose any more lives." Tinkerbell reminded everyone.

"I agree. The price to get back with the curse is too steep. Perhaps if we keep looking we'll find another." Belle tried to convince the others.

"There is no other way. Any other way is cut off, and you don't just find magic beans just lying around. We're out of time; this is my daughter were getting back to, so it's going to me. Now it's time to defeat this witch once and for all. We're going home."

* * *

The curse was to be cast, and all return to Storybrooke. But thanks to Zelena they would all loose to their memories of the past year. Belle would have no memory of her pregnancy; Tinkerbell would completely forget everything that happened with Neal. Regina would never remember meeting Robin and falling in love with, growing to care for his son. Snow would wake up with no memory of her son, or husband's great sacrifice. As she sat on the ground next to Charming's body cradled her child who cried over the loss of his father, Snow suddenly had the most brilliant idea.

"Regina. I need you to rip out my heart." Everyone looked at the woman thinking she was crazy. "Charming's right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in my half, we can both survive!"

"Snow. I know your love is strong, but this isn't like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?"

"Faith! Belief! I believe my heart is strong enough for the both of us."

"But if you're wrong you'll die." Tinkerbell reminded she didn't think the plan would work either

And what about Gabriel? You wouldn't let my son become an orphan I don't want yours to become either." Robin reminded the mother as he held on his own son.

"He won't, I will be okay. And if I do die, then… I trust that Belle and Regina will take care of my son. Please. Please." Snow longingly begged as her last resort.

Still unsure of this whole idea, the former Evil Queen looked to Belle for conformation. If this failed, they would be responsible for shared custody of 2-month-old boy. If Belle had the chance to save Rumple this way she would take it. Even if it meant the risk of her child; when you find something worth fighting for you never give up. "Do it Regina."

As the mother let go of her child and handed him over the next mother to be, she looked down at her little baby one more time, in case it was her last. Crying over the thought of letting her other child grow up without her. She kissed him on his little forehead. "I love Gabriel."

In a split second, Regina went into her former foe's chest and ripped out. For so long she dreamed of the day she would be holding Snow White's heart in her hand with nothing holding her back to crush. As she looked back at Robin, and Roland, she was reminded how much she changed. So she split the heart and gave other half to Tinkerbell. Wanting to have someone else with magic help put the once full heart in the two lovers bodies. As they counted the friend's watch each half dissolve in the person's bodies. Charming remained unmoved for several seconds and let out a huge gasp of breath.

The others let the Charming family have moment together while Robin wanted a moment with his lover. "Regina. I know were not going remember me when we wake up in Storybrooke, but no matter what we will find each other again. And when we do I never want to spend another moment apart again. Will you marry me?" Roland pulled his hand out behind his back and hands his father a small red velvet box. Taking it, Robin got down on one knee and opens the box showing the diamond ring.

Even if she wasn't low on time she didn't need to think about her answer. "Yes." She put the ring on her left hand and pulled him for the most passionate kiss they ever had.

"Yay, yay! Regina's gonna be my new mommy!" Roland shouted jumping up and down.

Picking up the boy, she smiled and answered. "Yes sweetie, yes I will." Was the last thing spoken. Before a cloud of smoke wisp them all away to another land.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!** **Next part will be very long. Now were off to Maine** **!**


	10. Chapter 10: New York Witch Hunt

**Hello fellow readers! Thanks so much for all the follows, favs, and reviews! It means so much to me! Please keep it up!**

 **To the guest review on January 8th, to answer your question, no I will not be taking this through season 4, 5 etc. Sorry but in all honesty I don't have the time or patience to write a story through multiple seasons. I have the utmost respect for those who do those.**

 **However I will be posting another story once this one is done. What will that one be about? You'll see... ;)**

 **Now everyone wanted to see the characters reaction to waking up, now you will!**

* * *

Belle woke up back in her library apartment. To which didn't understand why she was here. Last thing she remembered was Regina taking everyone back to the Enchanted Forest to escape Pan's curse after Rumple's sacrifice. _Rumple_. She began to tear up over the reminder in her head that her love was gone, wshe felt a strange sense in her stomach. Like something was kicking her. Throwing her bed sheets aside she looked down, covering her mouth inn utter shock. Her belly was not the same as it was before. It was carrying another life.

She walked over to her full-length mirror, she pulled up her nightgown and stared at her now pregnant form. How could this have possibly happened? Obviously _something_ happened, but why couldn't she remember? Running back through her memories, Belle did remember a certain night. The night Rumple returned from Neverland. The math added up, this wasn't a child from a one-night stand, or a new lover, this was Rumple's baby! _So that explains the pregnancy_ she figured out, but why couldn't anything else come to her mind after that? Belle dressed herself and left to the only place she could think of going to figure this out.

* * *

Sound asleep in their Storybrooke bed, the Charming couple began to stir awake when the sound of clean crying filled the air of the loft. "David, go check on the baby."

"Mary Margret, do you hear a baby crying?"

Suddenly it dawned on the two of them. "Baby?!"

They ran to the direction of sound, and discovered a 2-month-old baby boy lying on his back in brown wooden crib. Crying for attention.

"Where in the hell-" David began to question.

"David how did-" Mary Margret added next,

"I-I have no idea. From the looks of it, I guess we really did go through with having that second baby."

Slowly the woman picked up the crying boy, and began to soothe him. Passing the state of shock, she knew they had to start asking some legitimate questions. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember, is saying goodbye to Emma and Henry as Regina was taking us back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Same."

"So why can't we remember going back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"That is if we did go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Or when we had this other child?"

"Okay let's just calm down, breathe." He and as wife exhaled a deep sigh simultaneously, suddenly came a ramped knock on the door making both jump. "And tell whomever is at the door, to go away."

Fully prepared to give his full prince speech of leaving their leaders some time think, the person at the door was not just a regular member of the town. Rather someone who might be able to help.

"Belle." Mary Margret smiled at the sight her friend but looked down and saw they weren't the only ones that changed. "Oh."

"Yeah." She noticed the young boy in Mary Margret's arm and began to regret her choice of destination. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I just- I knew we were going to talk eventually, and I-I didn't know who else to go to about this." Belle finished her speech really hoping for them to understand.

The Charming's did want a moment to grasp everything, however they weren't going to leave this their friend, and knew she would want to help once she was calm. "Come in." Mary Margret grabbed her hand and bringing the pregnant woman into their home. "David, why don't you go make some calls. See if anyone has any idea what's going on, maybe get Regina to come over and help. Belle why don't you go upstairs, sit, and I'm gonna see if can find the baby a bottle, then I'll meet you up there."

Belle slowly climbed the stairs, one hand on her back and other on the rail to support her newfound weight. Sitting on the bed, she looked back down at her stomach again. God how could this be happening to her? How was she supposed to have her and Rumple's baby without him? She didn't know if she could even handle being single mother. How was she supposed to tell her own father this? The newfound pregnant lady was brought out of her thoughts when the baby gave her a strong kick, making her gasp and grab her stomach in fear.

"The baby kicking use to startle me too." Belle turned her head to see Mary Margret had now entered the room. "Don't worry you'll get use it."

"I hope so." Responding both her and her friend giggled. As former princess sat down and began to play with the little baby's hands, Belle told her. "He's really adorable."

"Hm." Mary Margret said smiling at the boy. "It almost seems unreal David and I actually went through with having another a baby."

"You mean you remember?" Said Belle hopefully.

"No." her friend answered woefully. "It just seems to be the only thing that makes since. "David and I started trying the moment we got back from Neverland. Then when you showed up at our door, eight months, pregnant. It just became clear that about a year has passed."

"A year?" Belle questioned but then when thought back she remembered, "Actually that does make since. Rumple and I were together around the same time you and your husband were also."

"So you believe-"

"This is Rumplestiltskin's baby yes." Saying it out loud meant she could not go back to trying to deny it anymore. "And he's still gone."

"Belle I'm so sorry." Mary Margret took her hand gave it squeeze.

"I just can't believe this happening." She began poring everything out she felt since waking up. "Rumple and I never even talked about getting married anytime soon. Let alone having children. Now I have to raise this baby by my-by myself." Tears began to form and she began to breath erratically.

"Hey hey, Belle breathe." Repeating the process her husband made her do. "Good. It's going to be okay. Look I know you're scared." Belle turned to listen; at least she was getting the woman's attention. "You have every right to be. I now have a son, and don't know his birthday, his name, I don't even recall having him. I wanted so badly to do right by having a second baby, but I know I'm not alone though. Your not either."

"You're not alone because you have David. I don't have Rumple to get me through this. How am I suppose to do this without him?"

It was a good question, Mary Margret actually had to think about it for a second, "Then you lean on whom you have; your father, whom I am sure will be thrilled for you; Neal when we find him, and your friends. I can promise you, as long David and I are here, you will never be alone."

The former maid really did absorb the advice. She would always long for Rumple, and knew this was going to take time getting use to, but at the end of the day, Belle knew her friend was right. He would want to her to relish in being a mother. She would find her father and Neal soon; hope they would be happy for her. Until so, the least she could do is do is be happy with the people around her.

"Thank you Mary Margret. That-that does help a little." Belle responded giving her a hug

"You're welcome. Now, how about I take you do the hospital. Set you up with Dr. Whale he'll take care of you and the baby."

"No!" Belle didn't even think about the princess's offer. No, no hospitals. I can't-I can't go back there. Not after everything."

While it was the best option for the pregnant librarian, after the experience she had went through, it would be a futile attempt. Also she just got her to accept all this was happening. A little bit at a time. "Well at least promise me you if you won't go to a doctor, you'll find another alternative. You need to take care of yourself."

"I will, I promise."

A new, sudden voice from downstairs caught their attention. However, it was a voice that neither one of them thought they were going hear again. Mary Margret rushed down the stairs, rapping her daughter in warmest embrace she could give, Belle took time descending the stairs, greeting Emma as well as Regina and Tinkerbell who was with the queen when called, and all three were now stared at the two ladies change.

"As you can see, a lot has happened to all of us." The man gestured to his daughter's mother and Belle.

"We just don't know what. The whole year is gone."

Emma continued to ask questions. "So this my new-"

"Yes."

"But you don't-"

"No."

Turning to Belle she questioned her, "And Belle?"

"This is Rumplestiltskin's, I'm certain."

"He's still though…"

"Yeah."

Emma took her mother and Belle's hands. She felt for them not having their memories, especially which such life changing memories. Beneath her sorrow she showed a smile, in a sign blessings their decisions made.

"This happened to both of us the night we got back from Neverland." Mary Margret wanted to add to the explnation.

"Then during the missing year, Regina got engaged." Emma stated provoking Belle and Mary Margret to look down at the former queen's hands and noticed a beautiful ring on her left hand. The savoir wasn't kidding.

"Apparently." Regina sighed in annoyance. Waking up with this ring frighten her enough as it is. She didn't want a reminder of it.

Tinkerbell flustered as well questioned to her peers, "Who the hell could've done this?"

* * *

Everyone decided to retreat to Granny's so Emma could put Henry asleep in a room; They were greeted by Captain Hook who much like the rest, was astounded by everyone's new appearance. While waiting, David explained everything he got from the dwarves on the phone and each woman began to adjust to the new piece of her life. Mary Margret cradled her new infant son, getting him to sleep like her daughter was doing her own son upstairs, Belle stroked circles around her stomach, keeping herself calm and centered, as Regina played with her ring; wondering how in the hell could she have found happiness without her child.

"Okay, Henry's asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you guys are helping me with the case, okay? So what the hell happened here? I mean besides the obvious."

"We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest. And then… everything went black."

"And the next week we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke."

"Expect it… clearly wasn't." Belle gestured to her blundering belly.

"There's gonna be a new little crocodile running around this town." Hook quipped to the pregnant woman in the room. "Not mention Charming couple, can't remembering their latest harvesting, while her majesty, has herself a missing mate. Bad luck all around I say."

"Clearly, a year has passed. I was in New York, I know that it did."

"And we don't know where the hell we were. We don't even know if we left Storybrooke." Stating Tinkerbell.

"Aye, you did. I was with you all."

"In the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margret asked him.

"Regina's spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a Prince and Princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. Last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle."

"And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma darted her eyes to Regina.

"I can assure you Ms. Swan, I didn't cast this curse."

"You sure about that?" Emma interrogated.

"Why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of my life? Making myself forget my new… fiancé." The word sounded like viginear saying outloud.

"Maybe you're faking this whole engagement. This curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry back here."

"With no memory of me? If I wanted my son back, do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people, not myself."

"Maybe so. But I need to start crossing people off the list."

"Wait Hook, if you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?" David broke up the conversation.

As I was sailing the realms, a seagull landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg."

"Who sent it?"

"I assumed, you did."

"Message via bird- that _does_ sound like you."

Storming through the door came Leroy, and Happy, with another man and a small lboy. All with unsatisfying look's on their faces.

"What is it?"

Noticing he didn't reconize everyone in the room, the one gentlman introduced himself. "Pardon for intrusion. My name is Robin of-Belle?"

She reconized the man, rising from her seat which now became and actual process, and gave the former thief a hug. "Robin it is so good to see you."

"You as well. It seems you've come a long way from sweeping the dark one's castle." He referred to her expectancy.

"As you." She could tell the small boy was this man's son. "Hello, what is your name sweetie?"

"Roland." The boy replied shyly.

"My name is Belle. I know your father. We were both very kind to each other when we one another needed."

"Hate to interrupt the reunion between a known thief and former chamber maid. But why the hell are you, a child, and two dwarves here?" Regina demanded in annoyance.

"Well we have all have names your majesty." She wasn't the only one who knew of one another. "As long as were tossing labels around though, aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen?" The man sneered back.

She was speechless for second, someone being able to fire back at her wasn't something only seen in a blue moon. "I prefer Regina."

"It's fine I told them we were coming here and if something happend again they know were find us. Which, I take something did." David explained and questioned at the same time.

"Yeah we lost another one my brothers. We're down to five now." Leroy angrily spoke.

"Four, actually Bashful's not answering." Happy corrected making Leroy more upset.

"Wait, what's going on?" Emma was still not totally in the loop.

"It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing." Mary Margret made clearer.

"Whoever cursed us to this land is picking those off one by one." Robin finished.

"Who exactly is missing?"

"Aside from those dwarfs, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone."

"Wait. Neal- is he here?" The statement had put a worried look on both her and Belle's face.

Emma might have been fortune enough to get her memories get back, Henry had not been. He believed his father abandoned his mother to take the heat for his crime, not to help get her home. The fear of Henry's reaction to his father lingered in her mind.

Belle had her own fears of Neal as well. She couldn't seem to share the optimism that Mary Margret on how he would feel of her baby. Even if he made peace with his father, she knew there would always be a bit of anger that would never go away. Rumplestiltskin failed him, now he decided to go and have a second child, why wouldn't he upset with that?

The fear of the man's reaction was on the surface for the two ladies, but digging deeper there was more. Emma always carried a torch for Neal. As a first love, friend, and father of her child. That kind of connection couldn't go away no matter how much. This was also the son Rumplestiltskin's. The man Belle loved. She cared for him too, and would look out for him until her very last breath. It's what Rumple would want. They both had to find him.

"Well, we haven't found him _yet_." Her mother tried to reassure her.

"So he might have been taken, too." Belle concluded.

"Smart money's on "yes"."

"Leroy!" The former princess demanded he shut up.

"He'll turn up. He always does." Hook reassured but inside he didn't so much feel he wanted his words to come true.

"Some folks are starting to set up camp in the woods at the edge of town. Neal might be there." Emma's father also reassured.

"Or he may not have gotten swept up in the curse at all."

"I'll be happy to look at the camp by the woods. Mine isn't too far and my merry men will help as well." Robin offered to her.

"Thank you Robin. In the mean time we need to figure this out. We need to get your memories back."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By figuring out who took them in the first place."

* * *

The next morning Emma suggested for everyone just try and get back to normal while she and others began searching for the person who casted the curse. So as the savoir and former Evil Queen worked to make a potion to bring back their memories, Hook, David, Robin, and Tikkerbell (so they could have magic on both sides) were looking for the ones who disappeared, she was left to return to her library reading a self-care pregnancy book. She tried to convince everyone she was capable of helping but no one would hear of it and insisted she rest and take it easy.

Engrossed in her book, she barley heard the door open with Mary Margret come with baby in a stroller along with Henry, and Roland. She wasn't the olny one left out of the action "Mary Margret, Roland. And you must be Henry; I've heard so much about you. I'm Belle, I run the library in town." She shook his hand. Looking at the boy he had grown so much in the past year it was hard to believe this was the same Henry that was taken to Neverland, which seemed like yesterday.

"Nice to meet you. Oh congratulations." He noticed her stomach to which Belle simply nodded. One day hadn't been enough for her to fully get use this. "Speaking of which I never did ask, what is your baby names Mary Margret?"

The women both stood agape trying to think of their answer. Making stuff for Henry wasn't an easy task for anyone to figure out. No one liked lying to the boy who helped saved them all from the first curse. Not to mention little Roland who just knew someone bad had sent everyone here but he had to keep that information to himself. "Ol-Oliver." Was the first thing that came to mind.

"I like the name Ms. Mary Margret." The little boy chimed provoking a little laughter from the ladies.

"Thank you Roland. Why don't you two go find some books you like and we can read them later?" She suggested giving the boys permission to wonder the building.

Alone to speak Belle asked, "Quick thinking, you okay?"

"As much as I can be." The princess expressed painfully. As if lying to her grandson wasn't enough, it constantly hurt her that she couldn't remember her child, making up names, and facts about her own son was just a painful reminder. Belle smiled as the way her friend did when she discovered her pregnancy. It helped them both they could be new nervous mothers together. "You shouldn't those self-help books. They're going to cause you too much stress." Said Mary Margret attempting to focus on anything else and saw the book.

"I know, but I still need to find another alternative then a hospital, until I do, this is my best option. Did you know there there's something called "cradled cap"? Babies get on their heads. It's a crusty, yellow, greasy scaly skin rash. Seriously! This book uses all of those words." Belle expressed worriedly making the other parent look down at her own son's head.

"You know, it goes away. It doesn't hurt the baby." A stranger woman with pointed out to them.

"It doesn't?" Asked Belle.

"Babies are stronger than you think. I can also assure you Ma'am your baby doesn't have it either, he looks very healthy."

"Thank you." She said looking down at her boy with a smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zelena. Your Snow White aren't you?"

"I'm Mary Margret here actually. This is Belle." She pointed to her pregnant friend.

"Is this your first time in Stroybrooke?" Asked the former maid.

"I missed the last curse, so… everything in this world is still… a bit new."

"Don't worry. You'll get use it. Who were you back in our land?" Continued Belle.

"Oh. No one you'd remember. Not everyone was famous like the two of you."

Humblely Mary Margret spoke next. "I don't know if I'd say "famous".

"You were a princess, and you saved your entire village by making a deal with the dark one. Some of us were just… supporting players." The women in speaking began feeling guilty. "No it's okay. I loved who I was and what I did. I was midwife."

"Really?" Belle's face suddenly perked up.

"Yes. Look I've seen a lot of new mothers. Don't worry you'll both learn quickly."

"You know, I've been looking for someone to help me with my pregnancy. I'm not very fond of hospitals. Maybe we could set up meeting." Belle suggested looking to her friend who nodded in support of her idea.

"It would be an honor."

"Careful." Belle warned with a chuckle. "Once I have the baby I may not let you leave my side."

Laughing as well at the comment Zelena asked, "May I?" Gesturing her hand stomach. Belle obliged smiling at her success of finding someone to help her besides doctor. "Wow. Helping Belle of Avalon, one of the most selfless women ever known and a friend of Snow White with her baby. I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

* * *

Late into the evening Emma and Regina returned to the Charming's apartment. Mary Margret took care of the dishes while Belle was feeding the Charming's little boy, happy to get some pratice.

"Hey. How was your day?" The mother asked her son.

"Good. Storybrooke is a weird place, but cool."

"Henry showed me how to play video games!" Roland said jumping up and down.

While he enjoyed being looked up to by the toddler, Henry didn't want his mom to think all he did was play video games all day. "We also went to the library. Did you know it's inside a clock tower?"

"I do. I've been there before. Come here I want you to meet someone." Emma put his arm around him walking him over. "This is Regina Mills. She's mayor of this town and… she wanted to meet you."

Regina stood quite and stoned face. This was the first time seeing her son in a year, and he didn't realize it. He changed so much. She missed it all. All she wanted to do was hug him, kiss him, and say she loved him, but it wasn't possible. Not if she never wanted to see him again.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Henry taking the former Queen out of her mind.

"No, no. No nothing's wrong. Uh, your… mother just told me a lot about you. I hear you like school and that your good at English."

"Um… yeah. Why'd she tell you all this?"

"Because you couldn't be prouder of you." Even if he didn't understand she knew him better than he realized, she would always be proud of her boy. "Uh, while you're in town, I was thinking maybe I can give you a tour sometime—you know, show you around. Maybe we can even stop for ice cream."

"Yeah. I'd like that. So…um… it was nice meeting you." When he went out shake her hand it officially hit her, he only knew her "Madam Mayor", not mom.

Emma quietly whispered once Henry was away, "How was that? You okay?"

"It was start."

Barging into the apartment, Robin, David, Hook, and Tink approached the others, completely flabbergasted. "We need to talk."

The children might've been distracted but still eyesight, and would be able to tell if something was wrong. So the savior demanded, "Outside."

* * *

"They're being turned into flying monkey's?" Belle questioned in shock.

"Yes. Little John took on simian form with the added bonus of wings." Robin explained

"Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarves too?" the former princess asked her husband.

"It explains why we haven't found any trace of them."

"And Neal?" Emma chimed in

"No sign of him, either. So… yeah it's possible."

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated."

Regina started to put some pieces together. "The person who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

Emma saw where the former Evil Queen was going with this. "The wicked witch of the west? Seriously? She's real, too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." The pirate remarked.

"I don't know get it. It's not like were in Kansas. Why would the wicked witch of the west want to come to Stroybrooke?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of town in an old farmhouse, the disguised witch Zelena, retreated to her storm cellar, with hot meal in her hand, but not for herself. "Eat up. We've got work to do."

Grabbing his captor's arm, the dark one started her down with the maddest look in his eye. "You never should've brought me back."

* * *

 **Thought making Snowing's baby Oliver was funny and made since. And for the Charming's reaction I remembered this old Disney channel movie called "Thirteen" and it gave me the idea for their reaction.**

 **I also loved writing Belle's reaction's to the self-help books and Henry and Roland bonding. Plus the "little crocodile" line makes me lol!  
**

 **Next chapter Belle will run into her father, but remember, they don't remember the missing year, and were going to see some bonding between Regina and Belle.**

 **I promise to post either the day of the OUAT premiere, or before March 10th since I will be going on vacation. See you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Tower

**Hello readers, thank so much for all the follows, favs, and reviews it means so much please keep it going! Hope you all enjoyed in the 100th epsiode of OUAT. Pitty we didn't see more Belle. But in my fic we always will. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Zelena went back down to cellar, checking how the little imp was doing. Seemed be doing what he always, did even when she knew him back when she was student. Spinning straw into gold. "Enjoying your little toy?"

He couldn't give a stright answer. He would speak in ryhmes, or give speak in very vague asnwers. Too much in his mind, he just needed to clear it with something. Spinning did that, _just keeping spinning_ he said to himself.

"You look as awful as you sound." She did, so, love it though. "What? You're not enjoying your cage hmm? Not appreciating your jailer?" Taunting him however was even more enjoyable. "Oh, no. You look like you want to me. Go on, then Give it a go." Daring him by opeing the lock. "I'd love to see you try. Espically when we both know that you can't, not when I have this." She held up the dagger. "You're a slave to it. And to me. The only one who can do the hurting here is me."

"Just what excatly is it that you want?" For breif moment he was able to speak clearly. He could hear himself.

"What I'm after, Rumple... is something that you've spent a lifetime seeking... that goes against your very nature... something that I can't afford... to wait that long for. Luckily I won't have to." She giggled a tad. "Now, hate to leave you alone agai but I simply must be going. I want to get some breakfast before I meet someone. Someone, I met in the library."

As he sat alone in the dark, his mind still clear for spell, all he could think was, _please don't be Belle, anybody but Belle._

* * *

The following morning the Charming's took to a quite breakfast at Granny's with their newfound baby. David received message from Emma that she, Hook, and Tinkerbell were going back to look at Regina's office for traces of the witch, while said owner of the office was looking after Henry.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go? I'm sure Belle and Zelena will perfectly fine without me." Mary Margret agreed to be with her pregnant friend and midwife for their first meeting, but felt she would seve better use helping trace down the wicked source in Storybrooke.

"No it's fine go ahead. Belle needs you, and someone needs watch the baby."

"I could easily drop him off with Regina. Or we could take him with us. It's not like he'll be a bother."

"We don't need to make Regina our designated babysitter. And it wouldn't be safe at the office in case we do find something there. Really it's okay."

The little boy suddenly began to fuss in his little carrier. "Aw I think someone's getting hungry." She spoke in baby talk. "Here why don't you go to daddy-" Mary Margret offered the baby to the man but he showed no desire in the task. "You know David, I know we just got this baby. But since we have you haven't done anything with him."

Snow didn't want to say anything because she knew how overwhelming this was, but her patience was runnin dry. Not once since they woke up has her Charming fed the baby, changed the baby, played with the baby, even touched the baby.

Charming knew denying his actions be pointless. Trying to think of a good excuse for his behavior he responded. "It's just-a lot to take in. A new baby-"

"I know David I know. It's a lot to take for me too." He was not the only one afraid being a parent again. "Before the missing year you told me you wanted to have another a baby, same as I did. Not remembering him doesn't change that he is still here. We are still his parents; and the first step to take in being his parents, is to our son."

Zelena in her utmost cheering voice walked by the table breaking up the family squabble, "Mary Margret hi. What a surprise I was getting some breakfast for Belle and myself before I headed over to her home; thought I be meeting you there instead of here."

"I was getting breakfast myself as well before the meeting; how thoughtful of you to think of Belle. This is my husband David and you remember Oliver. David this Belle's midwife Zelena."

"Nice meet you Zelena."

"Like wise. Can't believe I'm such a heroic prince in person. It's a huge honor." She turned to little baby. "Well nice to see you again Oliver. Hope your behaving well for your mommy and daddy."

Recent arguments made the former princess to change the subject immideatly. "You know we should get going. Belle is waiting for us, and David you have to meet Emma."

"Yes of course. I'll call you later, Zelena nice meeting you." He gave his son a quick glance at his son, but he simply nodded, walking away. With a small touch of night root in his cup coffee he took to go she knew he would finish later.

* * *

A knock on her door beckoned Belle and was happy to see her friend and midwife ready for a day's work.

"Mary Margret, Zelena hi; hello Oliver." She opened the door more widely for them to walk. "Thanks so much for doing this, really it means a lot to me."

"Of course were both happy to be here. Brought some breakfast. Got to eat properly since your eating for two. Now is your husband here or shall we be waiting for him?" The two mothers faces fell. "I'm sorry did I say something?" of course she knew but played it as if she didn't.

"Right, neiher of us of told you when we met yesterday." Mary Margret realized.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't have a husband; and there isn't a father. He died before I even found I was expecting." Belle rubbed her stomach. She began to do that a lot when she became upset, or nervous.

Zelena faked small tears to come out of her eyes, grabbing the pregnant woman's hand. "I'm so sorry; truly." Pausing before she spoke again. "I can promise you we are here to help. I can tell Mary Margret is ready at the drop of a hat; and I am here too. You will not have to have this baby without me."

Smiling at the gesture Belle kindly answered, "Thank you. Thank you so much. You are right Mary Margret has been so kind to me; and having you as well is going to be a big weight lift off my shoulders."

"Of course. Now, let's get started shall we?"

The three women sat and talked about ways to connect with the baby while in the womb, best food to eat during the last trimester, and even a few great tricks to help little Oliver sleep soundly at night.

"Well since this is your first pregnancy, most likely your birth will most likely last between 6-12 hours."

"Really? I mean, I read labor took hours; I guess I just didn't know how much." Belle replied in amaze.

"Yeah when I had Emma it only took me about 4 hours for her to come."

"Well keep me mind every pregnancy is different."

"Well that's putting it mildly, Mary Margret had 9 months to plan her first baby, now she's gone from trying to having one; and I've gone from zero to due date in a blink of an eye."

"Belle I don't I mean to pry, but do you have any other family in town? I mean, while having such a supportive friend like Mary Margret is great, it is also best to rely family."

"I believe my father is here." The slightest mention of him sent shivers down her spine. "I just don't know how he's going to react to this pregnancy."

"Belle father never really approved her relationship with her baby father's." Mary Margret explained.

"I can tell you have anxiety over it; and I don't blame you. However feelings of anxiety and\or fear that we keep bottled up can really affect a pregnancy just as much as diet and exercise. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that… it's best to get all fears out of the open. Which I think would include telling your father."

Perhaps telling her father would help. Take some of the stress off her mind, and the more people she was open with about this, the more family her child would have. "Thank you Zelena. I'll call my father soon and tell him." Belle listened.

"Well cheers to that, then." The three women clinked the mugs.

Soon finishing their meeting, Zelena agreed to return again soon talk about techniques to help Belle with labor, and go baby shopping with her one of these days. "It was lovely to see you again Mary Margret, and good luck telling your father Belle. I truly hope it goes well."

 _So do I_ , Belle said to herself.

* * *

Regina walked down the path of the park with her adopted son. It still pained her that he talked to her as if he was only "madam mayor", but anytime she could take with him was better than none. And she knew he would remember soon enough. As Henry told her about his desire for having a big family, his unknown mother to him gave him a comforting smile and said to him, "I think one day, you'll have more family than you know what do with."

"You think so?" The boy asked her.

"I really do."

All of the sudden a loud scream caught the attenion of the two, and Regina looked ahead to see a Belle and Moe, and Moe was trying to take Belle away. From the looks of it however, Belle did not want go.

She ran to the father and daughter to break them apart with Henry at her ankel. Putting herself in between so no one did anymore harm, she now hoped to get some answers out of them. "Okay, someone want to tell me what this is about?"

"Nothing that concerns you madam mayor. Now go about your business."

Regina got an appalled look on her face no has ever had the nerve to talk like that _._ "Belle?"

"I called my father here to the park so I can tell him about my pregnancy."

"Clearly your not excited about becoming a grandfather Mr. French."

"You remember this bastard's father miss, he was a monster. Not mention having it out of wedlock! I'm not standing for any of this. I'm taking her home and finding a way to rid her, and this town, of that beast."

"It's not a beast, it's baby." Henry chimed trying to defend Belle.

"Stay of this kid!" Moe shouted shoving the boy away.

Now he had crossed the line with, "Don't you talk Henry that way!"

"Enough of this," Now he pushing Regina as well, "Belle you are coming home with me now!" He continued try and pull Belle away.

"Father stop it, you're hurting me!" She screamed again as Regina tried to get in again but to no avail, then a big strong set of hands stepped in pulling the man off the mother-to-be.

"Back away from the lady mate." The man scowled whom turned out to be Robin Hood with his son Roland right behind him just staring at the scene.

Seeing a bit of fear in the man's eyes Regina spoke up, "And you better keep away from her, or I swear I will make you regret." Regina threatened. Damn it felt good get it a taste of the Evil Queen again.

Glancing at his daughter one last time, Moe saw she wasn't going to change her mind, and walked away with no looking back.

With no one to terrioze this poor woman, Regina finally got a second to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah; I'm fine." She lied. Everyone could see small tears forming in her eyes and her body shaking.

"Come sit down." Robin directed her to the bench helping her sit. "From looks of it he really put up a fight for the both of you."

"I could've handled that man by myself just fine." Regina defended. She didn't need a man making her look weak.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

"We didn't ask for your help."

"Well I will say it then. Robin thank you." Belle answered for both but Regina looked in disgust. He still nodded in response none the less.

"Ms. Belle, why was your daddy being mean like that?" Little Roland asked the pregnant woman.

She was unsure how to answer the child. Belle looked to his father and got permission to tell the truth, but sugarcoat it. "Uh… because Roland. I asked him to the park to tell him I was going to have a baby. But he wasn't happy about it."

"I'm sorry." He responded back.

"Thanks sweetie." Belle gave him a small smile.

However no amount of sympathy from anyone, even a child, could make the woman less melancholy. It was hard enough not having the father of her baby with her, but without Neal, this was the last family member she had to be there for her during her expectancy; and now he was gone.

"It doesn't matter Belle." Henry spoke up grabbing everyone's attention. "Cause you have people right here who be can happy for you more than he ever could. Mary Margret I know is. I can be."

"Me too!" Roland shouted making the others laugh.

"I certainly can do." Robin agreed next.

The boys gazed back to Regina, faces telling to say something. "So can I. You're going be a wonderful mother." Did she really just say that?

Belle lightly chucked. It was cute to see the former Evil Queen trying to be good. "Thank you guys." It didn't completly vanish her dower over her father's disaproval, but it was start. Belle was greatful for the people who surrounded her. They all cared about her so much. She didn't need her father, she may not have had Rumple, but she wouldn't give up on Neal. He was out there somewhere. Until then, she had friends, her chosen family. They would be enough for baby.

Next Regina's phone began to ring and she answered to Emma giving her an updated. "Your mother just got lead on the case." She explained to Henry. "They need some backup so…"

"Mind if I tag along? Never wrong having a extra set of hands."

Regina paused before she answered. Since when was the invatation extended to him? "Well if you do that whose going to watch your son? I have drop Henry back at Granny's."

"No need for that Regina, I can watch him. I'll watch Roland too." Belle volunteered.

"Are you sure-?" After what this woman just been through, Regina didn't think she wasn't in the right mindset to babysit.

"Really I'm okay you two go ahead." Belle insisted, and the two agreed bidding goodbye to the boys.

* * *

At the edge town in the forest, Emma, Mary Margret, Hook, Tinkerbell, Regina, and Robin met David as he explained what the witch sent a demon to face his fears, and when he vanquished it, his sword went too. According the Queen, his sword became a symbol for his courage and she took for whatever she was planning. None of that mattered to Prince right now. All that mattered to him was when he held his son for the first time, and was not afraid.

The hero's retreated back to the farm house to discover the storm cellar that had a lock completely in tack, was now broken. Slowly descending, the hero's found nothing but an empty cage, and a spinning wheel with gold straw sitting on the floor. Only one person could do that. How were they going to tell Belle?

* * *

 **Hope you liked what i did with David's fear. I wanted to do that small scene the basement but not the shaving part I just felt no need for it. bus we also got a repeat of Belle coming terms of chosen family like back in the EF** **Well, now the hero's need to tell Belle Rumple's alive. And what shall happen with Neal? We shall see...**

 **Next come's one my fav** **episodes so I will enjoy the next chapter and were also gonna see some Hook and Belle bonding. And don't worry we'll see Belle and Rumple meet again soon! See you guys next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Quiet Minds

**Early** **update but I wanna see if I can get this done beofore Summer! Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites, means a lot and I hope for more! This wad one of my fav chapters to write! We'll see bonding between several people in this chapter! And for all Rumbelle fans who have caught up with OUAT, YAY FOR RUMBELLE BABY! But that isn't effecting anything, this is only a remake of season 3B, not going further. But I will post more stories, promise! Enjoy the update!**

* * *

That night Belle had offered to watch the boys, she expected their parents to come and pick them, and bring any new updates on the witch-hunt; nothing more. She did not expect for her friends to show up with a piece of straw, spun into gold, from the witch's storm cellar. Belle knew what it meant. She requested her friends to leave, and held the strand of gold tightly in her hand, above her stomach, tears flowing like a waterfall.

The love of her life, father of her child, was now back from the dead, but nowhere to be found. How on earth did this happen? Who would bring him back to keep him away? How was he going to feel about having another baby? If he didn't already know, who knew what this witch knew, and what he told him. Would he even survive being with this evil sorceress long enough for him to see their child?

Well sitting here crying, wondering about the worst possible outcome wasn't going to do anything expect drive her mad. Belle needed to help find him, and bring him home safe. The group forbade her going on night search with them all, so she took matters into her own hands, taking herself to where she could be of use; the shop. The mother-to-be buried herself in books to find anything on how the dark one could've been revived for hours and hours, until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

* * *

"Belle, Belle? Can you wake up?" The pregnant brunette woke up groggily to her fairy friend kneeling beside the makeshift bed, and a one handed pirate behind her.

"Tink, Hook?"

"Morning love. I would ask if you had pleasant dreams, but from the looks of it I have answer." Belle rolled her eyes, it was too early to deal with the captain's snarky comments.

"Belle you shouldn't have been here all night. It isn't healthy for you and the baby to not rest, and that cot can't certainly be doing you any good." The fairy reprimanded siding with Killian's while snarky, but correct.

"I wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing while you guys are out searching for my child's father. Look, you don't need to worry about me I'm fine. The only issue I have, is after all evening, I found nothing."

"Well that's why were here." Said Tinkerbell.

"We've come aid you and in your research-"

"And to protect me from the witch." Belle finished for Killian; it didn't matter how much baby brain she had, she wasn't stupid. "Emma and Mary Margret put you up to this?"

"They thought it be best of you had some protection. Magical, and non." Hook justified.

"From someone who tried to kill me?"

"The circumstances were extenuating."

"Twice?"

"Belle. With this witch out there it isn't safe for you to be anywhere alone. Especially now that we know she's been holding your boyfriend captive. Who knows what she'll do to you and the baby. Please, you need some protection." Tink reasoned with her.

She hated being put in her place reminding how vulnerable she was, but caved. "Fine."

"Just look at it at as my may of making it up to you." Hook attemped.

"Let's just get started." Betweenraging hormones and being forced to be babysat, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

With the two idiots off looking for her former master, captain guy-liner and miss moth off watching the pregnant bookworm, Henry and Roland with the army of little men, and the baby with the old she-wolf, her majesty was off to look for clues at witches farm house. Upon hearing a twig snap, Regina brought her guard up, "Show yourself, you winged freak." An arrow flew right for her catch, and saw the pesky thief that kept showing up every time she turned around "You."

"Apologizes milady."

"That arrow almost took off my head."

"In my defense, I thought you were the wicked witch"

"And I thought you were a flying monkey."

"Well I hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head, your majesty." Robin held out his hand for the arrow.

"Not this time." She quipped giving him back his weapon. "So why are you out here?"

"I received word from Mary Margret that you were out here alone searching for the witch. She thought you could use a partner."

 _That woman needs to mind her own business,_ Regina thought. "I don't remember asking for one. Plus do really think you can bring the wicked witch down with sticks?"

"Well, I'm certainly going to try; and just because you didn't ask, doesn't mean you don't need one."

"I'm afraid we're both two late. She's long gone."

"Well, perhaps she left a trail."

"I was hoping the same thing."

"Then let's have look, shall we?" Robin Hood proposed.

Arrow man just wouldn't give up. "There really is no getting you off my back is there?"

"Not a chance."

Regina had no choice but to give in, "Just… don't get in my way."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The queen froze for a moment. The way he said that, it sounded so familiar, almost too familiar. "Have—have we met before? Before we all came back here?"

"I doubt I ever forget meeting you." The man answered moving towards the house. "Unless, of course, it was during that pesky year no one can recall. All the more reason to find this witch. Perhaps she can offer some insight into our lost memories."

* * *

The trio in the shop continued to do their research, when large bagging at the door brought Hook and Tink up into defensive mode, Belle was only hoping to see her lost lover. All of which were wrong. It turned out to be Neal.

Unconscious and clearly unwell, it was in best interest to take him the hospital. Thankfully, appearing to be getting better and now awake, Dr. Whale permitted visitors, Belle asked permission for her to go in first. With Neal back, plud her new appearance, she wanted him to see her one on one with the newest member of his family.

Belle quietly tapped the door; spoke in a timid but kind voice, "Hey."

"Hey, Belle-" Neal was happy to see the woman his father adored, as did he. But the first thing he saw was her massive belly and all that came out was, "whoa."

"Yeah, I had the same reaction."

"Uh-well… congratulations. I am happy for you. My father would've wanted you to be happy and move on."

"Oh no, Neal. Neal I didn't move on. This is your father's." He still couldn't seem to comprehend. "It happened the night you all got back from Neverland. I promise you. You're going to have a little sibling."

The man continued just to be mind blowned by this now pregnant girlfriend of his late father, a baby wow. Oh god, a new child but his father was gone. It was going to be fatherless like him. "Oh Belle. My god I'm so sorry." He pulled the young woman into a hug and both cried in grief. _This isn't fair,_ Neal told himself in his mind. Of all the people, in all the realms, to be forced to become a single mother, she was the least deserving person for this to happen too. Being pissed, at the universe, his father, himself, none this was relevant. So Neal decided to take a different approach. "It'll be okay though. I promise I'm not going anywhere. This kid is gonna be so loved, it'll kill it."

Taking a breath, she asked the questioned died to know, but also didn't. "So you're really okay with this?"

"Of course. I've always wanted a little brother or sister." He paused to emphasize his last words. "I also know, my father, and he would be so happy. He'd want us all to be happy."

"Right now it just feels scary."

"Well yeah it's that too. In fact I know he would be too." He commentated making them laughing knowing how right it was. "My point is, Belle, he wouldn't want you to morn over not having him here. He'd want you to be happy, savor in parenthood Cause he knows you're going to make a great mom; and I do too."

Hearing those words come from someone Rumple truly cared about made all the difference for Belle. "Thank you Neal." Belle embraced him again and let him touch her stomach where the baby began kicking. Almost like feeling the presence it's big brother. She would tell him that his father was alive once everyone was here. Right now, she just wanted to stay like this. Where she had a family. Not just her chosen family, but family by blood; family that was thrilled over its next addition.

The tender moment was over, and Belle brought in Killian and Tink, catching him up on what they could. Emma followed filling in the rest. They agreed that with Henry's missing memories, Emma would think over talking to him about his father being back, and see how their son would feel about meeting him.

* * *

Belle and Hook returned back to the shop with Killian to figure out a very strange burn mark Neal's hand. While Tinkerbell stayed behind at the hospital to look over the Dark One's son, and the others resumed their search for the dark one himself.

As Hook was in the mist of another book, a woman with cheerful smile walked into the shop. "Hi I was looking for Belle? She told me I could find her here if she wasn't at her home."

Upon hearing her name Belle came from the back room, and was happy to see her midwife again. "Zelena hi. This is my uh…" She didn't know what to call him certainly not friend, but not exactly foe either. "Killian; this just Killian. Killian this is my midwife."

"Well nice to meet you, just Killian." The pirate simply nodded in return. "Belle I you have moment I found some cute baby clothes when I was walking around checking out the shops in town." She held the bag she brought in. "I would love for you to see them now if you can."

She was touched by how kind this woman was, but didn't know about abandoning important work for cute baby antics. "Well we're doing some research, but I suppose I could take break. Killian do you mind?"

"Not at all love. Go attend to your first job, being a parent. I got this for a while." He gave her half smile.

"Thank you." Maybe she could call him not friend, but acquaintance would do.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Tinkerbell came back to Neal's room with an offer of green Jell-O. "Eat up, you need your strength."

"Really couldn't find anything better for me eat?"

"Well I could cook up one of our old stews from Neverland."

"Jell-O it is." He laughed with his friend. He could distinctly remember the food he had to eat when he was on that Island. He take anything over those. "Tinkerbell I know Emma put you up to this because she doesn't trust me, but really, I'll be okay."

"Sorry Neal but its not just Emma that doesn't trust you to stay here, but I don't either. You don't need to be out in the cold looking for your father."

Hesitant to ask, because most likely he knew the answer, Neal questioned, "Do you think the fairies magic has a way of bringing back my son's memories?"

He was right; by the look on the fairy's face wasn't going to be one he wanted. "We already looked Neal. Regina asked the minute after she failed to make a potion herself. I'm sorry. We will get them back, it's just going to take some time."

"Well I can't just sit here and wait for others to do the work for me." He ripped the tubes out of his arms. "I need to make things my son, and my father. He needs to be here for Belle. Question is Tink are you gonna stand in my way?"

She glanced at him before telling her friend, "No, because I'm going to go with you." She was so against him going now she wants to?. "Didn't think if I was going to let go it be by yourself did you? It'll be just like old times."

Smiling remembering how they really did rely on each other back in the day. "Thank you Tink. For not just understanding, but having my back."

"Of course. Now come on, it won't take long for the doctors to realize you're gone and tell the others." The pair were off to begin their own adventure.

* * *

"Nothing useful here. Mm, unfortunately." Said Regina as she examined the jar she held.

"So none of these contain magical properties?" Robin wanted to clarify.

"Well a good witch covers her tracks, but a better one can uncover them. We'll find her. Just be patience."

"You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen, but from this angle, the "evil" moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious, perhaps but, um… not evil."

If the "Evil" Queen didn't know any better she say that was a compliment. "The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective tool."

The former thief took a few steps closer to Regina, making her question what his next move was. "What about this? Is this magical?" He questioned the bottle he picked up from behind her. Not trying anything as it almost appeared

"Not exactly. But it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength, or even act as a love potion of sorts." Snickering as he didn't get the joke, she spelled it out. "It's called whiskey, and, no, it's not magical… especially the next day."

As he brought down to glasses for them to enjoy a bit of a drink, the queen noticed something on the man's arm. A tattoo; but this tattoo wasn't ordinary. This is one, is one she only saw in person once. Then rest in her mind. "Something wrong?" He brought her out memories.

 _Say something,_ Regina told herself. She noticed something on the counter. "Nothing, I just see a clue." She saw it was book about the witch called _Wicked_. "It seems the witch has been reading up on herself in this realm." She gave the book to the thief, keeping herself at as much distance as she could without him suspecting anything.

"So it would seem." Robin opened the book and looked through the pages. "According this story the witches name is Elphaba Zelena Thropp."

What did he just say? "Her name is what?"

"Elphaba Zelena Thropp."

This was too big to be a coincidence. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?""

"Belle's midwife. Do you know her name?"

"I think I remember her name was-" His eyes widen in fear; this time he caught my drift. "Regina-"

"I'm calling Belle."

* * *

She was becoming frantic. Belle just called Emma to tell her Neal should be dead, and the savior hung up immediately. She was worried for him; she just started putting her family back together, she couldn't loose him now. Her phone rang again, and she answered it immediately praying it Emma to tell her Neal was fine. "Hello?"

"Belle where are you? Where's Zelena?" It was Regina in a panic voice; and why was she asking about her midwife. "I'm in the shop with Hook, and Zelena is here in the front of the shop."

"Get out there. Belle leave now." Robin's voice came into the phone.

"What why? What's going on?" She didn't understand why her friends were more nervous for her safety now than last night or this morning.

"It's her. Zelena your midwife; she's the witch." Belle's eyes sprouted up and her hand went down to her stomach holding it as to make sure it wouldn't leave her. "We found a book at the farmhouse about the witch and the name is Elphaba Zelena Thropp. It's too much to be a coincidence." She was now breathing heavy out of fear.

"Belle you have to leave, get Killian to get you out safely. Immediately." Robin warned and Belle flipped her phone shut. She didn't need to be told what do next.

"Killian I need your help getting a book off the top shelf. Now please." She beckoned for the pirate to come behind the curtain.

"I'm here, which book do you need?"

None I needed you back here to talk." She pulled his hand brought him as far away from the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He could since the panic in the pregnant woman's voice and saw it in her eyes.

"It's her Zelena. She's the witch." Belle looked by the door to make they weren't being listened too. "Regina just called she and Robin found proof, it's her."

His voice growing deeper and protective the man insisted, "We got to get you out of here, let's go." Killian took Belle's arm beginning to lead her out when Zelena appeared blocking the two's path of exit.

"So you figured it out. Took you all long enough. Not as smart as I thought you all be." Hook indistinctively pushed Belle behind him, away from the monster woman . "You really think you can stop me? I told you before, you are not having that baby without me."

"What could you possibly want with dark one's child?" Hook demanded

"That's for me know, and you to find out."

"I don't care how many threats you make to me, you will never get my chi-" Her speech was cut short by sudden sharp pain in her abdomen. She began to double over in pain. Not now.

"Belle?" Killian tried to get her to look up but she was in too much pain to focus.

"Oh Yes. Seems my plan is falling perfectly into place." Zelena smiled in joy to see this woman hurting and riding herself of what she needed.

"Not today." Hook pulled a sack of sleeping powder from behind him throwing it at the witch, rendering her unconscious. "Come on love, she won't stay knocked out forever, let's get you the hospital."

Hearing the word again made Belle stand where she stood. "No. No, I'm not going to the hospital."

This was not the time for stubbornness. "Belle you can't be serious-"

"Killian I am not going to the hospital. You know how feel about that place."

"Yes and I also know that your so called "midwife" is the bloody witch. You can't just go find someone else now, you're out options." Belle felt another pain and doubled over again. "You care about your child's safety? Then let's get you to the hospital."

His last comment got her to look up at him and the hand he offered. She didn't know what she was scared of more. Going the hospital, or something happening to her child. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_ she always said. "Fine." Taking Hook's hand as he led her away.

* * *

In the woods of Storybrooke Emma, Neal, and Tinkerbell received an updated phone call from Belle. Neal had used a key to open the vault of the dark one to bring back his father back in the Enchanted Forest. However it was a one-one for trade. He escaped his death by Rumple being inside of him. It all came together for the two women for Emma remembering running into Gold as he spoke there was no room in his head, he meant his son; and Tink went off with Neal they became separated and didn't find him until he had found Emma.

Neal demanded his former lover separate him and his father. They needed him to defeat the witch, to get back to Belle, bring back Henry's memories no matter the cost of his life. The savior pleaded his request; using every ounce of magic she had, and brought the two men separate once again.

The fairy noticed however her friend was not waking up. "Neal!"

"Oh my god Neal. Are you okay?" Emma went to his side.

"Neal!" Tink continued to shout.

"What have you done?" His father demanded. He had his son safe this way, why would the savior and the fairy undo this.

"It's okay, papa. I told Emma to." Neal justified her actions.

"But why?"

"So you can tell them, who the witch is so you can defeat her."

"Zelena."

"What?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Zelena."

It was Belle's midwife? "She's the witch? What does she want? Emma needed to know.

"What she doesn't have."

Emma didn't care what that meant right now, she wanted Henry's father to be okay. "There has some way you can save him, right?" A look of dismay fell on the old man's face, for the first time, the dark one was out of loopholes.

"It's too late Emma." Neal admitted his defeat and was ready to face death. He was dying a hero.

Well his father wasn't. He didn't come this far in his journey to loose his son to death. "No. No, no, no. I can fix this."

"No, you can't. You can't." The man tried to tell his dad. Cheating death once didn't work. It couldn't a second time either.

Tinkerbell wasn't going to sit by and watch this. This was her friend, he been through too much to die without seeing his son, getting to be an older brother. "They can't; but maybe I can." She pulled out a wand that belonged to the black fairy. Not having been seen it since tit was used it on Henry and Pan. "Blue gave this to me, she believed I could handle wielding its power. I don't know if it'll work, but…"

"Please, try." Emma pleaded with the fairy. Neither woman could let this man go. For sake of Henry, Belle, the little baby growing inside of her, Tink had to try. She looked to his father for one last approval and he nodded giving his blessing.

Tinkerbell looked down at her unconscious friend, looked back at the wand. "Don't you die on me now." The item over every inch of Neal's body working to heal him; unmoving for several seconds, he suddenly let out a big gasp of air opening his eyes.

It worked; the wand healed Neal, and he was going to live. They all laughed in joy and hugged the man brought back to life. He couldn't wait to get back Henry, bring his father back to Belle. They could all be a family again. The happiness was inturpted by the sound of Emma's phone going off.

"Belle hi. Listen we got him back he's-" Belle's name might've appeared on the screen, but it wasn't her voice on the other end. "Hook? Why do you have-" She got interrupted by the pirate. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, your where?" She let him finish explaining. "She what?" The conversation continued between the two. "Oh thank god. Yeah, we have him he's okay. Okay, got it. No, no, you-you did the right thing by bringing her. Someone will meet you there soon. Bye." She ended the call staring back up at her companions.

"Care to explain why that filthy pirate has Belle's phone Ms. Swan?" Gold demanded.

"Because that filthy pirate just brought Belle to the hospital." Emma reprimanded.

"What?" Tinkerbell looked just as confused as the boys.

"Wh-why is she in the hospital? Is she is hurt?" The dark one's humor died and worry was born for the woman he loved.

"She's okay. Thanks to Killian. Regina and Robin found who the witch was first, they got a hold of Belle but Zelena was with her and Hook in the shop when she called. He got her out, but she started having Braxton-hicks contractions."

"Braxton what?" Neal didn't understand pregnancy terms.

"Braxton Hicks contractions. False labor contractions that occur to help mothers bodies prepare for having the baby. Most of the time they aren't felt, but after what Belle went through, I'm not surprised she did." Emma explained.

"But she is okay though, right?" Tinkerbell just wanted the savior to get to the point.

"Yeah Hook told me the doctors said she was fine, and they brought her to room to finish looking at her, and others would be able to see her soon."

No one noticed Rumplestilitskn's change of face. It grew to the most absolute pal. "So, Belle… Belle is-"

"Yeah, she's pregnant." Emma looked at the man with sympathy. She didn't want him to find out by her, sitting in the dirt, in the middle of the forest.

Gold didn't think of putting two and two together. He understood she thought she was gone, no wonder she moved on. He would want her to be happy, no matter of him. He knew her new lover would protect her. He put on his fakest smile saying, "I'm glad she found some-"

"No papa, no. I thought so too when I saw her, but no. It's yours. You're going to be father again."

His face went back to being pale, if possible paler. He had gotten Belle pregnant? How was that possible if he was gone? Then recalled the night returned from Neverland. They began kissing in the back of his shop, and retreated to his home, sharing a passionate night of lovemaking. Little did he know there would be repercussions of that one night.

Neal noticed his father still remained completely unmoved and in shock. They didn't have time for him to wait and process, the witch would be coming for them any minute. "Hey, hey papa. It's gonna be okay. Come on; let's just get out here. We'll take you to Belle. You'll she's fine, everything will be okay."

His son tried to pull him off the ground to take him to his beloved but brought hearing what Balefire said, he wouldn't budge. "No, no, Bae I can't."

"Papa, please. I promise-"

"Bae I can't." This had nothing to do with fear of Belle having a baby. He truly believed he couldn't go. "Zelena still has my dagger."

"We're not together anymore, she can't control us."

"Not you; but she can control me." It was Neal's turn to look with fear. His father couldn't be right. "With us no longer together, my mind completely clear, there won't be a struggle for her use the dagger. There's no telling what she could make me do if I go into town."

 _Damn it._ Tink said to herself. The dark one was too smart sometimes. "Come on, we have go. We need to get Belle, keep her under surveillance."

"We can't just leave him here."

"We don't have choice." He tried to argue with Emma but was halted. "Neal, he's right. If he comes with us, who knows what she'll make him do the town, to Henry, to Belle and the baby." She was getting to him by using people he loved. "I'm sorry, we can't take him."

Glimpsing back to his father with sorrow in his eyes, the man had to heed the women's words. They couldn't risk putting anyone in danger, and he knew his father wouldn't let him stay with him at the risk of the witch hurting him again. He had to leave him behind.

"Go." Gold insisted.

"We'll come back for you." Neal told him.

"Go, now." He repeated.

"I promise we'll save you." The son wanted his father to really hear his what he saying. He wasn't going to let his father rot with this woman. They would get him back, and he would be reunited Belle and his baby. He wouldn't let his sibling grow up like he did.

"I know, I know you will; just promise me-"

"We'll keep Belle safe papa. That witch is not getting anywhere near her, or the baby ever again. I will protect them."

"Don't just protect them, protect yourself. I almost lost you to that witch. _Neal_ you need to stay safe too. All of you do, please."

He was touched by his father's plead. Of course he knew he would be concerned by for his son's safety. Neal just assumed his first priority would be Belle and this new child. Neal never believed he was a first priority to his dad in the past. Now he was, so was Belle and his baby brother or sister. It was different seeing him put his family before his magic.

Giving a petite comforting smile, Balefire said, "I promise papa. I will be okay, as well as the rest of our family. Now you promise me. Don't let her get you. Keep your brain closed off to her. Think about getting us back to us, and you will. We will defeat this witch and come for you. Don't loose hope."

"I won't Bae. I promise." Rumple pulled his son into tight embrace. This was one deal he was not going to break.

* * *

Hook kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room. This was ridiculous. The doctors said she was fine, why couldn't they let her go home? At the very least why couldn't they let him see her?

Finally Whale came through the doors again and said he could go see Belle. Pushing the miniscule man out his way, he ran through the halls and found Belle lying in in a bed, in a yellow hospital gown. Just when he put her there himself a year before after shooting her over the town line.

This time when seeing her here he was happy in a different manner. Not by vengeance but because he knew she was safe. He was relieved to see her. He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Hey love. How you feeling?" Hook talked in a gentle tone.

"I'm okay. Thank you."

"Of course. "

A tap on the door took their focus off each other and to the doctor who came in. "Hello, Belle, you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you Dr. Whale. Does everything look okay with the baby?"

"Well yes, but-"

"But what doctor? We've established she's feeling better, the wee one is alright, why can't we just check her out of this place?" Hook reprimanded.

"Because I fear she may be fine now, but not the next time." That shut everyone up.

"Dr. Whale I promise that there won't be a next time." The mother tried to reason.

"Belle I'm afraid I can't share your optimism." Both her and the Killian shared confused faces wanting him to elaborate. "After reading your medical reports I can determine your due date is still a few weeks away. Usually if a woman goes in to labor a few weeks early the ricks of complications are minimal. Yours however are not." She still didn't understand. Whale sighed hating to have to share this news with her. "Belle when you had those false contractions, the baby did not respond well to them. Its heartbeat began to drop." Fear took over the oncoming parent now getting the risk her child was in. "The heartbeat did go up though after the contractions stopped though, so the baby is okay; but you really lucky. This baby does not want come early, you need to make it to full term. Which is going to require changes in your routine. More rest, less time on your feet, and remain stress free."

"There's bloody witch holding her lover, hostage and is after child. How the hell is she suppose remain stress free?!" Killian shouted thinking the doctor was insane for what she was saying.

"Well not shouting around my patient is one way." Whale stood his ground against the pirate. "I'm also going to keep you here over night to ensure you rest, and to keep track of the baby's heartbeat. To make sure it doesn't go down again." Belle laid her head back on her pillow, letting out a big sigh. She didn't want to be confined, certainly didn't want to here, but putting up a fight would be pointless.

"Okay Belle, I just want to take a quick look at the baby before I leave you to rest, so lift up your gown."

"Watch it mate." Killian shoved the doctor away from Belle thinking no one had the right to touch her in that matter but the crocodile.

"Killian it's fine. This is how he's going to look at the baby from inside me."

He became intrigued but still unconvinced. Whale rolled his eyes seeing he wasn't going to leave this woman's side. "You're welcome to stay by me, but the choice is up to the mother."

Both the men's eyes went to Belle for their answer, "He can stay, I don't mind. Just stay near my head." Killian obeyed his command. The doctor began to pull out his tools, warning the gel he had to apply to her stomach be cold, making Belle become very anxious. Seeing her fears Killian offered his good hand for her take again, much to which obliged.

Carefully Dr. Whale applied the gel on Belle's bulging belly, and then a rhythmic sound filled the hospital room. "What the bloody hell is that noise?" Hook wondered.

"That is the baby's heartbeat; 140 beats per-minute."

"That seems rather fast." Belle practically mumbled as she was too entranced by the sound.

"Actually, it is perfectly healthy; and this… is your baby."

Whale turned the monitor facing them and then both became paralyzed. There on that screen was the tiniest picture of baby. It's tiny head upside down right in the birthing position. It's little feet kicking from the inside of Belle; and it's little hand waving right at them.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Hook.

"It's like it's saying hello." Belle pointed to her child's hand.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No; I want to be surprised." That and it didn't seem right without Rumple.

"Alright I'm going to go print some copies for myself, you, then I will leave you to rest. I'll leave this up until I get back." Dr. Whale shut the door them leaving them in peace.

"Congrats milady, that's really quite something up there."

Belle began to tear up, but they weren't tears of joy. "I can't believe I almost hurt that. That innocent little baby." The poor woman felt ashamed at how she treated her child. Putting in danger, letting it near the witch, not wanting to go to the hospital. What kind of mother was she?

Killian sympathize how Belle felt. He may not have any children of his own, but he knows what it is like to see people he cared about getting hurt because of him. "You didn't though. The babe is okay. You just need to listen to what that doctor says, and take it easy."

Almost simoustanously Belle responded, "I will, I promise." This wasn't a promise to Hook, but that unborn child laying on the screen. She would never put her child in danger again; not before it had chance to live, before it's dad, and brother ever had the chance to see it. No matter what, nothing will ever happen this kid. "Killian, thank you. Thank you for getting me here. Keeping my baby safe."

"It was nothing, really-"

"No it wasn't nothing; I mean it thank you." She grabbed his hand one final time. "You really have changed." Now she could call him her friend.

* * *

Rumple continued to sit in the woods, waiting to be picked up by the witch. Only thing keeping his mind at ease, was his family was safe.

"That was rather ill-timed-your son coming up to the surface and staging that little escape."

"My son was willing to give his life, so I could tell the savior... who you really are, Zelena. And now it's only a matter of time before she and the others find you... and kill you. Unless of course, I manage it first." For what she did to his lover and his children.

"Please." She waved the dagger in front of him as a remindier, "You can't hurt me, but you're more than welcome to try. I do enjoy watching futility reck a man's will." She used the dagger again making him step back once more. "There. Much better. Now that your head is no longer cluttered, everything's working properly. And it's so much more entertaining.

"You may controll me, but it's over Zelena. They know who you are. My family is safe- you'll never get close to my unborn child now- to any of them. To whatever your unholy desires are." He relished in saying his little speech.

"They may know who I am now, but it no longer matters, not when I have you, Rumplestiltskin- not when I have your beautiful brain. So be a good little dark one and get back to your cage.

So he did what he was told, not like he had much of a choice. Once back alone he quietly said outloud, "Oh Belle." Letting the tears roll down his cheeks, on how he couldn't be there for her.

* * *

Emma walked through the park trying to think of any possible good way was going to tell her son about his father. He was made to believe his father left for no reason, she couldn't tell him he had a reason, so she had to have, as her mom always said, hope, that her boy would be willing to meet his father; for Neal's sake. "How was it?"

Realizing the impromptu voice was his mother Henry eased and answered, "It was awesome. We should take more fishing trips when we get back home." The boy noticed his mom didn't have the look she usually had when she came back from an normal day of work. Something had happened. "Mom?"

"Come here, kid." She led him to the bench, taking a deep inhalation before her explanation; do it like ripping off a Band-Aid. "You were right. I was not… completely honest with you about this case—this trip. The reason I brought us here is because… your father is involved."

"This is about my dad?"

"In matter of speaking." She continued to go into detail for him. "He was the one wanted me to come down here and help. But he didn't think I would come if he came and got me, and didn't want to leave the person who needs help unprotected, so he asked Killian to come and get me."

"So, then, who's the person you're helping?"

Emma sighed admitting the truth, "It's Belle."

"Belle? Why would the pregnant librarian need help?"

Her son's identification to Belle got her slightly laugh. "Because of the father of her baby. Like me, he had a trouble past, but some bad people from his past caught up to him; kidnapped him, and now they are threating to hurt her and the baby."

"Okay, I get why my father asked you to help this woman… but is there a reason why he is so involved with Belle's family?"

"There is. Belle's, baby's, father… is also your dad's father; your grandfather."

"My—my grandfather?" Henry stuttered over his words. "So I have a step grandmother, and that baby is going to be my aunt or uncle?" Madam mayor was right; he was one day going to have more family than he knew what to do with.

"Yeah kid; and I finally realized it was wrong of me, to try and keep you from your family, and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt because all this is dangerous, and I didn't want your father to break your heart like he did mine." She paused trying to utter out her next words. "I did talk to him." It got the boy to look up again at his mother. "He apologized for what he did. He thought letting me go would put me on the right track. I also told him about you. He said he wants to meet you; but if you don't want to, or you're not ready, he understands. He just wants you to be happy."

The boy thought about it for a moment. To have his father in his life, getting this huge family, it sounded amazing. He knew though his mom wasn't fond of the idea, but she was putting her differences aside for him. His whole life his mom had always given him his best chance, maybe it was time to give himself, his own best chance.

"I wanna meet my dad."

* * *

Inside Storybrooke General, Neal was the one to go the hospital to stay with Belle, leaving Killian of his duties. Telling her everything that happened it drew more tears from her eyes, holding her close until she fell asleep in his arms. Emma soon came to the hospital with his son, letting the father know he was ready to meet him, again. Emma pointed him in the direction outside Belle's bedroom, letting speak alone with the boy while Emma took watch on Belle.

Slowly he took the same approach as he did the first time he met with his son. He hoped he hadn't changed too much in the last year.

"So… you're my dad."

"Yeah."

"I'm Henry."

"It's nice to meet you, Henry. Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

* * *

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for no Rumbelle chapter or Zelena taunting of Rumple but that will come in next chapter! We'll see Belle having a baby shower, but a crasher will come, and the fight between Zelena and Regina! Take care readers. New Chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Not Easy Being Green

**Hello readers! Thanks for all the kind reviews, and for following and** **favoriting! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep doing it! Wanna see so much more! What's everyone think of the rumble drama on the show? Feel bad for Belle she wants to play by the book but it never works. Let's hope in the end she'll choose Rumple in the end. Time to see all kinds of ships, the Zelena taunting Rumple. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Down in the cellar the Witch continued to torture the dark one for putting a set back in her plans. Now that the hero's knew who she was, the retraction of the ingredients would become a tad more difficult. However Zelena was not one to give up. She would have her revenge and get everything she deserved. First, her prisoner needed to be punished.

"You know after spending so much time with your precious Belle, I never imagined how one person could speak so highly of you."

Rumple slowly sputtered out the words not wanting to give her anymore information of her to use as leverage, "She's a good person."

"She also seems like quite a pathetic person." This was the moment she chose to torture the man. "I mean this woman is stupid enough to go to bed with man before she was properly married. Talk about a-what do they call it in this land, a slut."

He grabbed the metal bars of the cage with all his might angrily yelling, "Don't you speak of her like that!"

"Then she finds herself pregnant, excepting everyone to accept it with open arms? Such a naïve girl; especially when they all know who sired the bastard growing inside her." Stopping before finishing her speech. "I have to agree with her father, she should've rid herself when she had the chance. Because why would she, want to have a baby, with someone who has history of abandoning his children, such dark deeds, and has broken her heart, time and time again.. Tell me Rumple; do you really believe you can do this again? That she would even let you, be a father? "

"With every bone in my body. The way I failed my first child, makes me all the more want to succeed with this one. Belle believes that, so does my son. They've always seen the good in me, and brought it out. So will this baby. And when they free me, we'll all be a family. Something you know nothing about." No matter the pain Zelena put him through, nothing was going to change way he felt, he wouldn't get her like that. Unlike he did to her just now.

* * *

Across town at Granny's, a celebration was taking place for the near arrival of Belle's baby. After being released from the hospital, Dr. Whale said as long as Belle could return to helping the hero's, provided she not put herself in immediate danger. What better way to avoid immediate danger than by having a baby shower.

"Mary Margret, I appreciate this really, but is the party necessary?" Belle requested, she wasn't really in much of a party mood after her day yesterday.

"Of course it is. Belle I know you've been through a lot, but everyone should celebrate when they are having a baby."

David walked up next to his wife. "We're also having this party as a statement. We're not gonna stop living, and we're not gonna let Zelena take your baby."

Neal stood at the back of the diner, throwing dart after, hitting it dead smack every time. No guess to whom he was picturing.

"If you want I can paint a bull's-eye on the wicked witches back." Tinkerbell came up trying to lighten the mood.

"She'll need more than a dart when I find her." No amounts of jokes were going to help this man's emotional state.

The fairy signed, okay try taking a different route, "I know your angry Neal, but I promise we're going, to free your dad, and stop Zelena. Don't let anger get the best of you."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but until I deal with Zelena I'm going to stick with my anger. I promised Belle I'd free him and get him back before the baby gets here. I also don't want Henry to be in any more danger than he already is." Neal looked longingly back at his son, sitting in the booth talking to Robin's son. "It's the least I can do for him after all he thinks he knows."

"That isn't your fault." She rubbed his arm attempting to show comfort.

"I might have a solution." Emma walked up interrupting them. "I couldn't help but over hear. She is right Neal, this isn't your fault." If he wouldn't listen to his friend, maybe he'd listen to woman who was with Henry everyday for a year. "Why don't you take him out for a while; it'll give you guys a chance to spend some time together, and I think it'll do him some good too. Plus I know he isn't going to want to spend the whole day here, talking about baby stuff."

"True." He chuckled lightly. "Thanks."

Tinkerbell walked away as the parents went to talk to their boy. She passed a man at the bar, noticing a small tattoo on his arm. This wasn't just any tattoo. This was the tattoo she wanted her friend to follow all those years ago! Now was Regina's second chance. "It's the lion tattoo. It's what was prophesied. He's your soul mate."

"I know. I saw it yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, right now I have better things to do than to gossip about boys."

The man in speaking suddenly came forward up to the ladies, clearing his throat. "Care for a drink?"

The blonde took the offering; a moment of awkward silence stood as Regina realized the two had not been introduced yet. "Uh, Robin Hood, Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell Robin Hood."

The man and lady shook hands; "I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time." She smiled brightly. If only he understood how long she meant.

"Thank you, but I don't daytime drink." Regina said marking kindness but with a quip.

"Ah, well, um, perhaps some evening then." He finished nodding off to the Queen's companion.

Tinkerbell became pissed. Was she really not going to get to know this man again? "What was all that about? Didn't you learn anything from the last time you screwed this up? If you had been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn't have turned out so…"

Was the moth really going to go there with her? "So what? How did my life turn out? And in case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of taken." She held up her left hand to emphasize.

She didn't care what the moth had to say. She said to Pan in Neverland she held no regrets, over any of the things she had done. It got her to Henry she would never regret that. He may not remember now, but he will. Henry made her life turn out for the best. On top that there was a man out there, one that loved her and she loved back, starting something with no memories didn't seem like the best choice.

"Why am I even bothering? Whose also to say it isn't him?" Tinkerbell remarked and walked away. She was done. She lost everything from helping her once; she wasn't going to screw things up again either.

Regina looked back at her supposed soulmate then back down to her ring, _could it really be him?_

After sending Henry back to his room to gather his things, he couldn't help but notice the mother-to-be, and her gloomy face at her own party. Trying to cheer her up wasn't going to work it didn't work on him. Now it was his turn to take a different approach.

"How you holding up?" Asking how she feels, he thinks pregnant women like to talk about their feelings, right?

She gave him a demeanor look. "How do you think?" Well, he did ask.

Sighing, he felt only one thing could help in this scenario. "Come here." Neal brought her in, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Out of nowhere, the diner door blasted open, the newly found wicked witch walking in, high and mighty, the dark one's dagger firmly grasped in her hand. "So sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss the cake. Oh did miss the speeches? Shall I make one? Perhaps on behalf of the father?"

Pissed at this horrid witch reminding her Rumple was not with her she wanted to give her the piece of her mind she couldn't do yesterday. The witch was fully prepared to give but was stopped by her child's brother. "Belle no. You're gonna hurt get yourself, as well as others." This witch was still not backing away. "Don't come any closer."

"Don't worry. I'm not here for the baby. Not right now, anyway. He is right though. Anyone who tires to interfere with my plan is going to have to deal with the dark one."

"Why _are_ you here?" Regina demand. With her here perhaps they could finally get a few more doors open.

"Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

Someone in here was related to the Wicked Witch. If they knew, someone would pay for holding out on them. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why, you, of course, Regina." She relished as those small five words left her lips, sending the former Evil Queen into a rocker.

 _She_ was related to the witch? Not a chance in hell. "I'm an only child."

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, well, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow, which is why I've brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you."

"Oh, but you shall have it. You see, my gift to you is this bitter, sweet day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth, and you must believe it. And then meet me on Main Street tonight. Say… sundown."

"And then what?"

"Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the wild est."

"No, dear. It's the wicked west." She finished her banter with her sister and turned to everyone else in the diner. "And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose."

She smirked, she thinks she can beat her, how cute, "I don't loose."

The witched chuckled back. "Neither do I." It was cute on her end to her little sister thought she could beat her also. "One of us is about to make history. See you tonight sis." Zelena walked out of the diner, ready to collect her next prize.

* * *

While the others went to do research, and prepare for the battle, Neal went on to enjoy whatever time he could have with his son. He brought him to park like he did when he first met him. While it made them bond to a degree, it was not the same anymore. His new memories with the year in New York combined really changed him.

"Okay, I think we've spent enough time talking about me. Why don't you talk more now?"

He was quiet for a second, trying to come up with something that wouldn't confuse him. "Uh sure, yeah okay. What do you want talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me more about my grandfather?" _Oh why that?_ His dad thought. "What's he like?"

Balefire didn't believe he could go into this without letting anything of magic slip. He remembered something. "I almost forgot actually." He pulled out an art kit from his bag, giving to Henry. "I wanted to give this to you."

Henry still looked a little baffled. "Not that I don't like the gift but why specifically a drawing kit?"

"Well drawing was something I use to do when I was your age, I thought it was something I could teach you." It may have been an excuse to avoid talking about his papa, but it wasn't a lie. He would love to teach Henry to draw.

"Look I appreciate this, but I don't just want to bond by doing things with you. I want to learn more about you, and your life. My mom wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"She isn't keeping things from you because she doesn't want you to know the truth."

I know. She's doing it to protect me, but how am I suppose to feel anything about new family, if I don't know anything about them?"

Neal smiled; he almost forgot how wise Henry was. "Fair enough. There's more of a reason of teaching you to draw than because I did when I was your age. Drawing helped ease my pain, after my dad left me."

"Wait, your dad left you too?" After it came out of his mouth it sounded harsh. "Sorry."

"It's okay; and sort of. My father got so caught up in all in his dark deeds, I just couldn't take it, and so I ran away. My mother had left when I was really young, so I was on my own. When I was only your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's why I'm so grateful Henry. That no matter how much in common we have, I'm glad you grew up with such a loving mother." Both what was real, and what he thought was real. "Because I didn't want you to grow up, like the way I did."

The boy gave a small smile. It meant a lot knowing his father thought highly of him, and his mom. Even if he let her go to jail for his crime, he wasn't the man he thought he be. He changed.

"Hey, how about I show you this really sneaky trick my dad taught me. Called "Follow the Lady"."

"Yeah."

* * *

Across town in the woods, Regina sat on a broken tree stump, her eyes not gazing up from the piece of paper for a moment. Until she heard something behind her, thinking it could her so-called "sister" or one of her flying henchmen. Turns out it was only arrow man. "We have to stop meeting like this."

For once, she agreed with him. "Did the Charming's send you to give me a pep talk? Cause I don't do well with pep talks."

"No, nothing of the sort. After Zelena's threat, I decided to patrol the woods in case she decided to build the ranks of her simian army." He didn't want to upset her but between her look now, and after the incident at the diner, he had to ask, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not a flying monkey if that's what you mean."

"So are you gonna tell me what's in that letter you've been staring at?"

"What letter?"

"This one." He pulled out the piece the paper, the queen sore she put in her pocket. How did he- "I'm a pickpocket by trade. I spent many years learning how to rob from magicians." He explained his talent.

"Your lucky I'm saving my strength for that witch."

"I think, deep down, you actually want to talk about what's in here. " He tried to sound sincere.

"And what makes you think you know me so well?"

"Well, for one thing, I'd be charred to a crisp by now if you didn't."

He got her there. "True."

"So can I read it?"

"I'm not stopping you."

Robin Hood unfolded the letter reading out loud, _"Cora, dear, I finally got my hands on your first born. Never thought I'd find. Did you? Now I know why. She's the most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered, even more powerful than you. Stunning in every way."_ Finished, he could tell this woman didn't like having it repeated. The gentleman seemed to me missing what she found obvious. "Rather complimentary I'd say. Why is this troubling you?"

Regina hated admitting this to anyone, especially herself. . "I've seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments, I'd… go to it for comfort, for solace, for… a boost when I needed it, because I…" she couldn't believe she didn't see it before. "…Because I always thought it was about me."

Now he understood. "It's about Zelena."

"Rumplestiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am."

"Why care what that imp thinks?"

"Because if the man who taught me everything I know about magic thinks _she_ is stronger than I am… then there is no way I can win this fight." For the first time, the Evil Queen sounded truly, and utterly petrified.

* * *

The others wanted to help, but they didn't know how without running inference, Emma thought the best thing would be to get Gold's dagger away from the witch. Belle believed she and Neal could get through him without the dagger. No one liked the idea Belle going but she refused to let Neal go alone after what he had been through, and believed to through to Rumplestiltskin, he would need them both. It was their best chance, and as long as they had someone there on watch, it was worth a try. A quick phone call to Neal dropping off Henry with Killian, the rescue mission was in place.

"We're clear!" Emma shouted running back from the farm with Tink, and her father. Belle and Neal stood waiting for their cue. "There's no sign of Zelena! It looks she's still keeping Gold in the Cellar!"

Go time! The two ran into the basement, descending the stairs to find the man they hoped for sitting in his cage. "Rumple?"

"Papa?"

The prisoned man turned seeing his son, and pregnant lover. How could they have come here? "Belle?! Bae?!"

Neal could see the fear in his father's face. He had explicitly told him to stay away and keep Belle safe. "We're here to free you."

"No, leave! Both you leave!" If he was able to drag them out he would. "You have no idea what that witch will make me do to you if she catches us."

While Neal knew this, but didn't care, Belle just thought it was silly. "I'm not afraid. You could never hurt me; us." She opened the door showing him freedom.

"No, it's futile. As long as she holds the dagger, I cannot leave." How many times did he need to say that?

"We're not leaving without you!" Neal may have had to leave him in the forest before, but they had protection, she wasn't anywhere to be found, and him, Belle, and the baby were there, it was safe to take him this time.

"It's not worth the risk."

Belle always believed love was worth the risk. She held out her hand for him as a sign of trust. "Just try." Neal came next her holding out his hand for him too. "You just have to believe in us. Your family." Belle finished emphasizing her last words.

It seemed to work, as it got him to stand up. This was the first time he had seen Belle with her new pregnant belly. He was smiling. There was small part, the part that Zelena couldn't get to that was happy about becoming a father again. He put his hand above her, slowly touching it, and he felt his child kicking, forming a sly smile on his face. Belle grew a small smile with her family being reunited again. Neal was happy for the expecting parents.

Rumple leaned closer to them, whispering, "Run."

Belle didn't understand. "What?"

"Run! Balefire take care!" A sudden laughter from the corner made Belle and Neal finally notice, they had an audience. All of this was a setup. "Don't mind me. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show."

He had to think quick on his feet, pushing Belle towards the stairs, she ran up first, him behind to the witch wouldn't get to her.

"Belle, Neal!" Emma shouted, why wasn't Gold with them?

"Over here!" David shouted to them.

"It was a trick she was toying with us."

Gold did then come staggering up the stairs, no one liked the look he possessed. The witch sent him up this time. "Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina without inference! The next time you try and stop her, I will kill you." They all knew he meant it.

* * *

The fight took place that night. It killed him Belle to keep seeing Rumplestiltskin being controlled for evil. He had come so far being good. Regina had won… sort of. Zelena was after her heart, but Regina knew better than to bring it with her. After taking David's courage, wanting her heart, and Belle's baby, it sounded like ingredients. For what though? That was something to figure out another day. First, Regina needed to check on something.

"Did the plan work?" Robin hoped when she got to the meeting placed they agreed upon.

"That depends. Is still here?" She prayed to would hear what she wanted.

"Right where you left it." He crouched down to the hiding spot. He hadn't taken his eyes off it all night.

Regina sighed in such relief. "Well, then, it worked. I just needed to find the one thing I had that Zelena didn't.

"And what exactly was that?" He wondered since he didn't attend the showdown.

She still couldn't stop staring at the tattoo on his wrist whenever it reached her eyes. "My heartless mother." She paused thinking about something Zelena said. "My sister was right about something. She said I don't always realize what I have right in front of me."

Thinking back she did have better than she thought. Her life was not grand, but she had loving father, her mother cared about her in someway, she learned magic from the greatest wizard of all time, and in the end, she got her beautiful prince. She still stood by her thoughts from when she spoke to Tinkerbell, she had no regrets of her life.

"What's that?" Robin wondered taking her out of her mind back to the woods.

"Just that I didn't always appreciate things." She gave the sack that held her hear back into his hands, asking, "Would you mind holding on to this for a bit longer?"

Did he really just ask her that? "You're really going to entrust something so valuable to a common thief like me?"

"You can't steal something that's been giving to you." Regina didn't give the man time to think about, she turned around, leaving him with her heart.

"You still owe me that drink." The man reminded her making her stop in her steps for moment.

"Yes, I suppose I do." She shamelessly flirted back. Then looked back down at her ring again. Almost a painful reminder.

* * *

"Thanks, Killian. Maybe we can go out on your boat again sometime." Henry said coming back to his mom.

"Anytime, lad." Footsteps then came up the staircase and turned out to be the boy's father.

"Hey Henry." Neal glared back at Hook; he had no right being with Emma, and Henry. This was his family. "I walked Belle home, but I wanted to come say goodnight." He told looking up at Emma telling he wanted to see her too. This didn't go unnoticed by Killian either.

"Good night Neal. I-I enjoyed spending time with you today." He looked back to the pirate. "Goodnight Killian."

"How did the Queen fare against the witch? Killian asked now that the grownups were alone.

"She survived, but the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation. Thank you both for taking him." Her closing statement meant for both men.

"I'm glad I got spend time with him again." Neal replied.

"So am I. He's a special boy." Killian added

Emma could read the reason the two weren't leaving had nothing to do with Henry, or the witch. It was the triangle they shared before they all were separated. "Guys, if you're looking to get answer out of me-"

"Emma, we're all together again. Now that were back in Storybrooke, no one is going anywhere this time."

"Baelfire is right. When this mess is over love. You will have to choose."

"And like I told you guys before. I choose Henry. Goodnight."

* * *

Zelena retreated back to her home, locking her newest "pet" away again, angry she couldn't get what she wanted tonight, but it was only battle, not the war.

"She's clever, Rumple, but so am I. Regina's heart is somewhere in this town, and it's only a matter of time before I find it."

"Whatever twisted curse you have planned, it won't change anything. If I had to do it all again, I'd still choose Regina." He meant every word of it.

"Would you, now? Well I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

 _Now what could she possibly mean by that did she mean by that?_ He wondered in his brain "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We _are_ doing it all over again. What I'm casting isn't a curse. It's a second chance."

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked it! got a bit almost every ship, Love outlaw queen, and who doesn't the captain swan swanfire triangle! Thought the bonding scene for Neal and Henry was good What did everyone think of Zelena's taunting, anyone feel bad for him? Espically since now he finally seeing Belle pregnant for the first time. Sorry I skipped the fight a little but not good at wiriting that stuff. Next we'll see some more Neal and Henry bonding, plus captianswanfire triangle again, swanqueen training, and more! I'll be updating in May once school is out for me. Take care all!**


	14. Chapter 14: JollyRodgerBleedingThrough

**Sorry this took so long to update. School has kept me busy now I am taking summer classes. But I said once a month. I never miss an update. Hope you all enjoyed the OUAT season finale. Think Belle will wake up soon? At least she's not asleep in this story. Oh! a certain fan of mine told me she had a great idea for a poll of what the rumbelle baby in the show would be. So on behalf of that fan, when you comment leave your thought on what the rumbelle baby in the show will be. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The following morning the heroes met at Gold's estate. After Belle was released from the hospital Neal thought it best for them both to stay at his papa's home. Zelena had been Belle's apartment it wasn't safe anymore. Plus with magic was just in the basement, they could be twice as protected. Geppetto had given her a crib set a beautiful white wooden crib set as a present for baby at the shower, and Robin Neal were trying, (but failing) to put it together.

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this." Robin stated utterly confused by this new world's way of building one a crib.

"Let me see." Neal requested. Let the man who had actually spent time in this world take a crack at it. "Alright, it says take screws E, with washers D, through bar C, using wrench F, which is… not provided. Unbelievable." What was the paying for this thing if wouldn't come with everything?

"Why don't you just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thing."

The door opened with the Charming family with breakfast and Emma couldn't resist taunting the men seeing them out of their element, "How's it going guys?"

"We're fine." Saying unison only showing more signs in their struggle.

"Eat Belle." Mary Margret insisted but the soon to-be-mother showed no interest in the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. If she were still pregnant she would've started eating this on the way over.

"Not hungry."

Balefire let out a sigh; maybe she'd listen if him if he brought up the hospital again. "Belle you heard what Whale said. You need to take it easy, and keep your health up. Which includes, eating a big breakfast for two."

"Ever since the showdown between Regina and the wicked witch, we haven't seen Zelena or Rumple at all. How can just sit here, watch my crib be put together, and eat Granny's? We should be focusing on her next move."

"You are, thanks to me I'm finished." Regina walked through the door. She arrived earlier with the thief (possible fiancé), and the dark one's son, getting ingredients owned by her former master to work on protection a spell.

"So? Did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?" Neal demanded. If they weren't safe here, he didn't know where else he could take Belle and the baby.

"One that can't be undone by blood magic, which means Zelena won't able to put her hands on that baby."

"Any idea why she want to?" Robin started to ask questions too. He didn't see though Regina immensely revert her eyes away. She wanted to put much distance between her and the man with the lion tattoo until she figured out everything with the _actual_ man she was with the past. Her now found soul mate was making things too confusing

"I've done research and the number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you." She rubbed her belly and the Queen nodded reluctantly in agreement. "She is clearly one twisted bitch."

"As long we're in here, we're safe."

* * *

Emma decided she was done playing defense, and wanted to return to her training in magic with Regina, Neal, Tink, and Belle were watching Henry, and Roland. The man was still in attempt to get to know his son, and this Henry was into all things violent and reckless. Neal had the perfect idea… but it would require leaving dad's girlfriend and unborn sibling at the shop

"Neal are you sure this a good idea?" Of all the ideas her friend could come up, and he's come up with plenty of bad ones, this one was by far the worse.

"Why isn't it? I'm just taking action to get to know my son more."

"But this dangerous, and I'm pretty sure in this world, illegal."

"It couldn't be safer, and as far as legality, Emma's father is the sheriff."

Henry's first driving lesson needless to say, resulted in future rode repairs, and Roland practically screaming his head off, then wanting to go again, and again. This was more than Neal wanting to spend time with his boy, he also wanted to prove he could be just fun, and carefree as Killian when two went sailing the other night. It was also that internal competition of who would be with Emma. He wasn't going to let it transfer to Henry now too.

* * *

The pirate in speaking was working with Belle today to help lost little mermaid reunite her with her prince. To which was a success. She was happy for her friend's expectancy and sent her regards to finding the witch. They all met back up at the Gold house again, where the Charming's and Robin had a surprise for her. Thw whole idea coming from Neal. She closed her eyes as instructed, reopening to be introduced to her child's new nursery.

The walls painted a cream color, with the now built white crib to match; the sheets inside were golden color, as if to match its father former skin color. All the furniture was painted white, minus the brown, wooden rocking chair, and the toys were ready to be played with. What struck Belle the most was the painted castle on the wall. The castle was identical to Rumple's. Where their story began. Belle was eternally grateful for the gesture, and could all ready picture little baby's life beginning in this room. She just only wished Rumple could be here to share this.

* * *

"Stop right there." The next day the dark one was now standing in Robin's camp. With the witch being in control of him there was no doubt in what the imp was looking for. He held up his new weapon ready to fire if nessary. "You know this arrow never misses its mark."

"If could stand down, I would." Boy, did he really mean it. "Heed me. Give me the heart."

"No." Robin Hood was a man of his word, a man of honor; he wasn't going to let Regina down.

Gold sighed; he really hated what he was going to have to do next; a rustling coming from around a tree, revealing Robin's young son. "And who is this?" He asked sarcastically. The boy dropped his wood know exactly who he was too.

"Roland! Go back!" His papa tried to warn but he remained still. Too frighten to move.

"Come here, little boy."

"Don't! Please."

"I don't want to. I really don't. Come closer, little boy." Rumplestiltskin used magic bringing the toddler forward.

He shouted for his father, pleading for help. Robin still wanting to fight to keep the Evil Queen's heart, and son safe, fired the arrow; but the target was changed. A drop of the dark one's finger his son would be killed. Rumple ready to let go, Robin caved, "Wait. Wait." Bringing the heart from its hiding place handing it over in dismay defeat.

"Thank you. And I am sorry… truly." As father now, and to be, he never wanted to see a child threatened. Let alone be the one doing it. He didn't have time wallow in regret. The witch was calling him and he disappeared.

Then appearing at the scene was Regina. From the look on the man's face she could tell nothing good just went down. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. It's gone."

She saw that coming. "Was anyone hurt?"

He glanced back at his son, reminded he almost was the one hurt. "Luckily, no. Again I must apologize you trusted me, and I let you down."

"No, you didn't. Nothing worth the loss of a child." She knew better than anyone. "But now we have a problem. I'm alive."

"I don't follow."

"She has my heart. Gold's taken it for her, and since she hasn't crushed and killed me, that means she needs it for something far worse."

"Worse than murder? What is she planning? This simple-minded man couldn't really think of anything worse than murder.

"It doesn't matter… because I'm going to stop her."

* * *

Regina made a quick phone call to Belle wanting to her to meet in Gold's shop to find anything she could to take down her so-called "sister" unknowing what she could possibly being using her heart for. Luckily the bookworm didn't lock the door.

"This is all useless crap." She said angrily still rummaging through everything her former master had.

Belle came through the front seeing Regina flabbergasted almost destroying Rumple's place of work. "Hey, hey—Regina! Regina! What—w-what is you called me here to help you look for?" she attempted to calm the queen down.

"Something to destroy Zelena. She has my heart." The mother-to-be exhaled sharply putting a protective hand over her belly. "Oh, relax. She can't control me with it I protected it from that. The problem is… I don't know what she's planning on using it for, which is why I need to take her out. That's why I need your help. What do you have here?"

"Well, I've been trying to match the ingredients that Zelena's been collecting to whatever spell she intends to casts. It would really help if I knew what is so special about your heart. Does she just want it because your sisters, or…"

"I have no idea." Then it struck her lightening, the perfect way to figure out what exactly her sister was after. "The candle. Where's the candle?"

"Here?" Belle offered the first one she saw.

"Not that liberace. The two-sided candle Snow used to kill my mother. Where's that?"

She had it here, but didn't fully understand what purpose it would serve in defeating the witch. "Its power is gone. Now it's just a relic."

"True, but this isn't about how my mother died. This is about how she lived. Thank you Belle."

Regina was about to walk out when the pregnant woman called, "you uh-your engagement ring fell off." She offered it back, but the woman didn't seem fully happy putting it back on. "Still no luck in finding him?"

"Been a little to busy trying to defeat a wicked witch."

"You sure it's got nothing to do with finding your long lost star-crossed lover Robin Hood?" Regina got a twisted look on her face, asking herself, _how the hell did she find out?_ "Tinkerbell told me, what's been going on, I've also seen the way you've been looking at him."

"Well it appears the moth has mouth, and the bookworm is observant."

She paused for spell, and then asked almost a little afraid asking would set her off. "Do you think could it be him?"

"I don't know. I don't even think it's right to be searching when I can't remember. I should just be focusing on defeating Zelena and getting our memories back.

"I don't think that's why you're refusing to search for him. I think it's because you're scared."

"Excuse me?" This woman didn't know her. She wasn't afraid of anything. Especially after facing her sister. How dare she even assume such a thing.

"You've had your heart broken so much, between losing your first love, your son, it's no wonder you don't wanna open yourself up to anyone." Regina looked away; Belle was getting to the bottom of her emotions. "Can I offer a piece of advice? Since you helped me against my father?"

"Have a feeling I'm going to get it any way."

"Don't be let fear cloud your judgment. I was afraid to go back to Rumple after the way he broke my heart. But in my opinion, tis better to have and lost, than never to have loved. Don't let anything hold you back."

For the second time since returning to Storybrooke, she heard something she swore she heard from before. "Why do you care so much about my happiness?"

"I told you, after what you did to help me and my baby when my father tried to hurt us. You've also worked hard happy ending. You deserve it."

Sweet as it was, Regina didn't share the lady's optimism, but decided to humor her. "I appreciate that Belle. I know this may not mean much coming from me now, but I'm sorry. For everything."

"I accept your apology Regina." Grabbing her hand giving a sly smile. It appeared Hook wasn't the only former enemy she beginning to make friends with now.

* * *

Later into the night, Regina brought everyone over to help summon the spirit of her mother to figure out Zelena's past. It didn't work, Cora was in mood for talking with anyone. While Mary Margret stayed to talk to Regina, everyone else thought a treat from Grannies would brighten the mood. Emma was showing off her newly improved magical abilities. Hook seemed in no mood for games. When Neal jumped in trying to show he was excited for her, she knew it was weak opening he was trying to get through, and he wouldn't. Neal went out to get some air, Tinkerbell followed.

"Hey, you okay?" The man didn't respond, which said his answer. "I'm sorry Emma's been giving you such a hard time."

'Thanks. I just-I just wish there was a way to show her how much I love her. I messed up once, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Yeah, everyone does." The fairy slowly inched hand closer to his trying to grab it. "Maybe your second chance is with somebody else."

"Tink no." Neal knew where this was going, pulling his hand away. These two had been spending so much time together, protecting Belle, getting to know Henry again. Something had been stirring in their hearts. The two both put aside in regards to Emma and Henry. The savior didn't seem in anyway interested in taking her child's father back, and she saw what happened to Regina when she refused love, she didn't want that to happen to her. However it didn't matter as much to him. "I'm sorry. I admit I have feelings for you but-"

"But what? If you have feelings for me, and I have feelings for you-"

"My feelings for Emma are stronger." He said so firmly to get his point across. "I'm sorry Tinkerbell. I can't."

"I'm sorry too. Not just because this isn't going to work. Because I know what you just said isn't true. If your feelings for Emma were stronger you would've gone after all those years ago, and you wouldn't have any feelings for me."

"Neal, Tinkerbell!" The heated conversation became interrupted by Belle frantically running towards the two, which no pregnant woman should be doing.

"Belle what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Neal grabbed onto her holding her up steady.

"The baby's fine. We need to talk with the others though. I found out what Zelena's planning."

* * *

"She's planning on going back… back in time." Belle explained to heroes when they went back to Regina's house.

"Are you certain? No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time." Rumplestiltskin taught her it was against the laws of magic.

"Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed. I mean brains, courage, a-a resilient heart—those ingredients are in every time-travel spell I've found."

"But why go back in time? I mean, we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish." David wondered out loud to the others.

"I do." His wife cut in. she saw it all. When Cora's spirit entered her body. She knows exactly what Zelena wants. "She—she didn't…"

"Don't push yourself."

"She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by—mm. By my mother. Princess Eva. She told a secret… just like I did." It appeared to now run in the family.

"Wait. I thought our family were the good guys." As far as Emma remembered being told her family was full heroes.

"Life is to messy for it be that simple." Regina was right by that scenario.

"You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother, Cora would have kept Zelena. "

 _"_ _She_ would have been tutored by my father."

"All if it weren't for this princess Eva?"

"So that means…"

"Zelena's going back to kill my mother."

This would then lead to whole chain of events the former Evil Queen put together. "You'll have never been born."

"I'm guessing this where your help ends." Tinkerbell remarked snarky.

"Now think it through, that means Emma will have never been born, and neither will Henry." Now she could really loose her son for good.

"And on this different path, Regina, you may not be, either. There's also a chance Belle and Rumplestiltskin will never meet either."

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense."

'The baby." Neal said as something now came together in his head. "That what's missing. That's why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, yours and papas baby is the key." He continued to explain looking at Belle. "Zelena went to a lot of effort to get close you, and your unborn child. That's what she's after."

"There's also suppose a an ingredient of innocence." She shut her eyes in the fear of realization of now everything this horrid woman was planning. "That's what she's going to use it for."

"No she's not. She's not gonna get it Belle." Tink reassured.

"She's right. Since the baby isn't born, she's stuck, and we have what we need—time." Neal tried to tell her also.

Belle looked back down at her belly rubbing it slightly, but couldn't' shake one thing. "Just not very much of it."

* * *

Everyone had called it a night. Things took a turn from nothing, to something, and everyone deserved a good nights sleep. As Regina was cleaning from the mess her "mother" had made, Snow came asking, "Need a hand?"

"Shouldn't you be on best rest?" Regina asked. A woman just possessed really shouldn't be walking around offering to clean. "Dr. Whale just left. He cleared me. Apparently, the human body has a surprising tolerance for ghost possession. Which came somehow came creepy. May I?" the woman offered taking the broom. With the awkward silence in the room Mary Margret thought best to get it out. "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? You officially have a less-damaging relationship with my mother than I do. And you killed her." How was that even possible?

"Well, at least we know, you and me, our history—it's more complicated than we thought."

It was more than just being angry for telling a secret, and separating a child. They're feud dated back before they born. It wasn't all on them. "I know how much you looked up to Eva. I'm sorry you had to learn such had such darkness in her past." Seeing someone you love with darkness was never easy. She learned from Henry watching her.

"That wasn't the woman I knew. It makes me wonder what happened that changed her. I suppose I'll never know."

"Well, we—we can never know our past completely. If we had, I probably wouldn't have spent so much time trying to kill you."

"Well, we would've found something to fight about. I mean… I was such a brat."

"Your mother's child." Snow chuckled lightly at the joke.

"I think we've wasted our last day being haunted by the past." She really did mean that. Now Belle wasn't the only one.

"Now we can focus on being haunted by our impending lack of a future."

"Zelena isn't going to win—not with all of us united against her."

"Hope isn't easy when I know she holds my heart."

"Which you'll get back, stronger than ever. That's what it means to be the resilient. Then you'll be able to give it to your fiancé again."

"That could be another one of her tricks, too." It would make since for someone to play with her thinking she feel for someone again, epically without Henry.

"Regina, I've seen what life has thrown at you. And you still fight against the darkness every single day. Sooner or later, your heart will find its way to happiness."

Belle was also not the only one throwing optimism today at her today, but she kept missing it. "That doesn't seem possible."

"But it is. I know you, and you feel things deeply, with or without it. You feel things with your whole soul." Snow then noticed something on the bottom of her ring. "What's engraved? On the inside of your ring?"

"Don't know, I never looked." Curiosity got her and she looked on the inside reading the inscription out loud, _"_ _soul mates",_ with a small arrow underneath the words. Regina now knew exactly who he now was.

* * *

In the depths of the forest, Robin attended the fire, when hearing footsteps coming towards him. "Milady." He spoke kindly to the queen. He owed to her. "I'm sorry. I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch. But I promise you, I will get it back."

 _Don't let anything hold you back_ Regina reminded herself. She pulled him in on the neck of his collar, sucking on his warm, strong lips. It felt so good to get a kiss like this again.

Robin stood confused for a moment; he saw the ring on her left finger. "But-but your-"

"It's you. I have faith it's you." She showed her the ring.

It may have been a shot in the dark for them both, Regina knew it could always be someone else out there, and Robin knew he could be setting himself up for heartbreak. However something about this seemed so right. Having such belief in something was not to be taken lightly. Robin pulled her back in kissing in front of the roaring fire. Which expressed how they both felt inside. Finally loving again.

* * *

 **Well hoped everyone liked it. Feels good to close with OQ. Since after what happnened on the show :( Sorry for not showing more of Jolly Roder, but it didn't seem as vital to my story. And Rumple with Zelena grosses me out :P E** **veryone's memories will return. Will they all pick up where they left off? Including Neal and Tink? Comment, favorite, and follow! See you all soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Curious Mind

**Hey! Hope all is well, and everyone is having a good summer. Soon this story will be over, wow. But I'll post more after.**

 **For the two guest reviews who left the comments. It is fine if you didn't like what I did putting Neal in Charming scenes, but I was not trying to be lazy. I was trying to create more bonding scenes for him and Henry.**

 **This chapter may be short, but I like to think good stuff is gonna go down. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before meeting with the Savior, the two idiots, and captain guy-liner, Regina wanted some time alone with her new hunky arrow man.

As they kissed passionately alone in the hallway when a thought came her mind. "What made you believe me?" She referred to the other night. Telling him that was she was his fiancé was a hard thing to sallow. With no memories, and no other proof than an engraving on a ring, who's to say she wasn't using the thief for pleasure.

"Hopefully what made you believe it was me—faith, a second chance at love." There was such sincerity and kindness in his voice. Not even a moment of questioning. "And I quite enjoy the kissing."

She chuckled slightly at his quip. "Just wait till I actually have my heart back."

His actual curiosity getting the best of him Robin asked, "What is that like?" he never met someone whom had there heart ripped out and lived; let alone engaged to someone. "I mean, can you—"

"Feel?" She knew he was also wondering if their pervious kisses had meant anything. "Yes, I can; just not fully. It's difficult to explain."

"Then don't." He said placing her hand over his chest. "Use mine for the both of us." She didn't need to say thank you, replying with another passionate kiss had said plenty. The moment passed hearing someone's throat clear from behind, turning to be mayor's son (unknown to only him).

"Henry. Good morning." She replied as a teenager being caught by her parents.

"Morning, E-excuse me, madam mayor." He finished awkwardly trying to play it off, as he didn't see anything.

"Are you all right?" Asked her boyfriend.

"No, I'm not all right." She had this new boyfriend and her son just walked away, acting like it meant nothing. They couldn't even explain it Roland entirely yet. The guilt of not being able to tell the boys overridden her system. "But they're waiting for us. We should go." As soon as they defeated her sister, they could get their memories back tell Henry and Roland everything. Before returning to the public eye they pulled each other for one last heated kiss.

* * *

"Regina, Robin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two look smitten." Belle observed as the couple walked in with herself, Neal, Emma, the Charming's, their newest addition, and Tinkerbell, who smiled slightly to herself loving how right she was.

Scoffing Regina punched right back, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Haagen-Dazs is smitten with your stomach."

"Shall we get started?" Robin jumped in before any more comments could be made.

"We were waiting for Hook." Emma explained.

"We don't have time to wait for the handless wonder. We have to figure out a way to destroy my sister."

"For once, I agree with Regina. Stopping her plan is the priority."

"There's one thing about this plan that doesn't fit—Regina." Tink said to them.

"I'm the point of it. So she can take my life for herself."

Yes. But why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?" Neal raised a valid question.

"Well, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible." Belle thought out loud.

"But what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse to bring us all here in the first place."

"Why is that?"

"To do it, you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather, Zelena doesn't love much."

"Neither did you. You managed." Mary Margret reminded causing Regina to give a look.

Robin grabbed her hand in comfort reminding she changed and brought back the topic at hand. "Zelena's smart, strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her."

"And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories." David saw where the thief was getting.

"So if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her." Mary Margret finished the entire thought.

"We just need break this curse."

"Well, thank goodness we have a savoir."

Flattered by her parent's faith Emma saw a flaw, "I would love to, but there's one problem. Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing."

An idea formed in the queen's head. "It's the belief. Henry— _he_ needs to believe. In this new life—he doesn't. We have to get him to believe again."

"So, what? We put on magic show? Neal questioned.

"How did _you_ believe?" Regina asked her son's other mom.

"The book—the storybook."

"That's what started Henry on his original path and what got you to believe—it's the key. In him believing, in him remembering—remembering everything."

* * *

Regina had already searched her house, as that was the last place the book was seen, but it was not there. Belle, Neal, Tink, Robin bringing Roland along in the search went to Gold's shop, but to no luck. Eventually the book was found where it all began, Mary Margret's closet by Regina, Emma, David, Mary Margret herself, and the newest little Charming.

When they went to retrieve Henry, he was already gone. They found him near the docks, with Hook, being chased by Zelena's army. As Belle took cover in the car with the children, the others came in rescuing the boy. In matter of seconds after holding his once prized possession, the old Henry came back.

"Mom?" He looked to woman who remembering she gave him life, went away, came back to save him, then was here forever. Then to woman whom had always been there forever, "Mom!" Regina didn't think twice before running and wrapping him in her embrace. "Dad!" Not just the dad he met coming here, the dad he found in New York a year ago. Neal was next line in for hugging. "I remember! I remember!" His life in New York with Emma was great, he loved the last year, but now they weren't alone anymore. He did have a father, and was lucky to have two moms. His adopted mother was right; he did now have more family than he knew what to do with.

"Do it, Emma. Break the curse." Suddenly Henry was gone, and in clutches of Zelena, who was ready to choke the life out of him. "So sorry to interrupt. Now who wants to say goodbye first?"

"Who are you?" If he was going to be killed, he like to know by whom.

"You can call me Auntie Zelena."

"Enough of this." No one was taking her son away again. The queen wasn't fast enough and was knocked off her feet hitting the wooden floor hard. Causing Robin to immensely kneel to her aid.

"Let him go. He had nothing to do with this." Demanded the savior.

"Don't blame me. The captain failed me."

"Damn you Zelena." The pirate didn't care what she said; he had no regrets in not taking Emma's magic away. He knew the hero's needed it.

"Hook, what's she talking about?" Neal asked wondering he did.

"He knew what the price of that failure was—your son's life"

Regina was down for the count, hearing her boy beg help; Emma summoned every bit of magic she could, stopping the wicked witch from destroying the only boy she ever needed. "Enjoy this moment together, cause you don't have many left!"

Getting down with Robin the two worked to get Regina to open her eyes, "Henry, Robin." She groaned getting up as the two gentlemen helped her. She embraced Robin then went for Henry. Finally she had what she craved since waking up here again, and what she knew she craved back in the Enchanted Forest, the love of her child. "I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you Henry." Pressing a kiss to his forehead a blast of energy came, with a wave memories flooding every one of their minds.

"It wasn't me. It was _you._ "

 _Well I'll be damned_ Regina said in her head. But the voice of her long lost fiancé brought her out of it. "Way to go love."

She wrapped her arms around the man she so destined almost feared of never seeing again when this curse cast. "I missed you." Tears began swell in her eyes.

"And I you. But soul mates will always find each other." For that rare blue moon, the queen couldn't agree more with the thief.

"Neal." She didn't forget the anger she had of him rejecting her feelings. After almost loosing him back in their land, and here again, Tinkerbell was simply glad to see the man she loved on two feet.

Balefire grabbed the lady bringing her tight around his arms. "You were right. When you love someone enough you don't have any fear or have any other thoughts about anyone. You just go them. I love Tinkerbell."

He had no idea how much it meant to the fairy to hear her former Neverland friend, now turned lover say that to her. "I love you too." After a year of waiting, they gave themselves a long over due kiss.

Now it was the savior turns to ask questions, "Okay what did I miss in the last year?"

Belle suddenly walked through Roland by her side, and holding the baby in her arms. The Charming's ran to their son, now finally able to remember who he truly was. "Emma," Her mom said taking the baby into her own arms. "I think it's about time we truly introduce your brother… Gabriel."

* * *

Her parents told the tale of how Snow and Belle were pregnant at the same time, but she gave birth very early, and Zelena couldn't take her baby brother and wanted to take Belle's. Light fairy magic was not enough; Emma was their only hope.

Regina was finally able to introduce her son to new fiancé Robin. He was thrilled that his mom was able to find happiness without him; it was what he wanted for her. Meeting his soon to be brother was even more exciting.

"You're really the Henry I heard about? My brother?" Roland asked the boy.

Hearing it come off the younger one's mouth it made him feel touched. "Yeah I am."

"I'm glad too finally meet you Henry." He hugged his big brother around the waist.

"Me too. I'm glad we can all be a family." He stated looking to the two adults to join in.

"So am I." The queen and thief almost never believed the day would come, where themselves, and their boys would all finally be together. Nothing tearing their family apart again.

Hook expianed how Zelena cursed his lips and how Zelena threatned Henry and he wanted to protect him. The anger at him over that could be settled later. Right now the thing to settle, was being the message Hook had gotten on his ship was not from the Charming's.

"It was me; I sent the message." Neal explained.

"You?" Emma didn't get it. The man was fused with his father for year how was he able to write a note to Killian?

"I was able to break free for a minute and write the message Zelena had potion she gave to my father to remember; we didn't need it. I knew Hook could get you, and you save us."

A sudden scream from the pregnant woman got everyone's attention.

"Belle!" The savior shouted as she and the others ran to her to help her seeing her almost loose her footing.

"Deep breathes. Take deep breathes." Mary Margret instructed knowing what the woman was starting feel and she knew from experience what to do.

"I'll get my car." Neal ran in a panic with Tink behind him.

"I'm calling the hospital." David ran aside to make sure they heard what was going down.

"I'm going there now to prepare what we need. Robin, boys you come with me." Explained Regina retreating with her family leaving the pirate, Emma and her mother to keep the mother to be calm, and at balance.

"Belle is it-" Emma would've finished her assumption wasn't needed. Belle knew exactly what was happening.

"It's the baby. It's coming."

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Ended with a clifthanger just like the real thing. The ship of Tink and Neal lives on! So hold out hope for captainswan shippers. Sorry for Swanfires. If anyone has name for Tink and Neal feel free to share. I go for Tinkerbae.**

 **Please keep commenting, favoriting and following. See you all soon! Baby rumbelle is on the way!**


	16. Chapter 16: Kansas

**Hello readers, wow only two more chapters to go this story!**

 **To the guest reivew from June 29th: I'm sorry you don't like my** **substituting certain characters for scenes, I respect your thoughts, but I am not trying to be lazy, either I have more characters in the scene and I wannan switch lines, or the line will work better when someone else says it.**

 **To Exploding Sun, your comment made me double check this chapter extra well so thank you**

 **Well here we go, rumbelle baby is on the way!**

* * *

 _Keep spinning don't think about Belle, keep spinning don't think about Belle._ It was all he could say to himself to keep at bay. _Keep spinning don't think about Belle._ His thoughts stopped when his captor came down, approaching his cage.

"There. That will do. I suppose you were right. Spinning does clear your mind. Or should I say… your brain." Zelena transformed his straw spun to gold into an actual brain, the symbol of wisdom for her spell. "There's just one more ingredient to collect."

The dark one knew what it was, she didn't need to finish, and couldn't stop thinking how he once again, let down his family. "Better get going, don't want miss the birth child now do you?" Of all the times he wished for his freedom, with Zelena's plan, freedom was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

"Breath Belle, it's going to be okay." Neal tried to comfort as he held her hand through her contraction.

"There's a wicked witch after my baby and is holding my child's father captive, things far from okay. I-I promised your father I wouldn't have this baby without him." She finished tears forming in her eyes from the pain physically, through the contractions, and emotionally of her beloved not being there.

"Belle I know you want to wait for Rumplestiltskin but you don't have a choice. This baby isn't going to wait on anyone."

"Well needn't worry. She doesn't have to wait for me anymore." The conversation was interrupted as the father of Belle's child walked through door, with the rest of hero's behind him, watching like a hawk.

"Rumple." Belle stared ahead seeing her true love. As much as she believed it was trick, she only cared that her man was standing in front of her, with no witch next to him.

"Belle." Seeing her again took his breath away. He instinct made him move towards the bedside, but was blocked by the former princess and his boy's protection. "Bae-"

"Get back. Emma take him out of here." Neal loved his father, but he needed to protect Belle first.

"I promise son, this isn't trick."

"Papa-"

"It's true, I have my dagger." He pulled out the knife from his pocket showing it to the others. "I made a fake dagger and used a slight of hand to slip them. Take it son." He held out the dagger for Neal. Eyeing his father carefully, he took it slowly. "It won't be too long before she finds out, we need to protect this place. Dark magic won't be enough, so I can't-"

"We got this Gold, I've been practicing I can cast a spell, Tink, Regina, come help." Emma requested taking the two sorceress women.

"Robin and I will go get the merry men, keep guard at the front of the hospital." David told taking the leader of said merry men with him.

"I'll go check on the kids, give them an update." Said Mary Margret.

Neal was the last in the room, still skeptic but wanted to have faith in his father. "I'll stand guard outside the room." He left the parents to be alone.

Rumplestiltskin went to his lover's side grabbing her hand, "I was so afraid you miss this."

"I know; but I'm here now. I'm right here." If only they could all see.

* * *

Emma went with Hook, and Neal to take the fight straight to Zelena, wanting to keep her as far away from Belle as possible. Prepared to fight, the wicked witch threw Hook into a well, forcing him to drown.

"Choose wisely." Zelena reminded the savior what was at stake. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have run. Pity you didn't learn your lesson last time you faced me Balefire, wicked always win." She showed off the true weapon belonging to the dark one as she disappeared in cloud of green smoke.

Emma did exactly what she wanted her to do; she kissed Hook, giving up her magic. What choice did she have? Choking up water, Killian awoke, knowing what he feared came true. "Swan? What did you do? What did you do?!"

"There's no time, we have to get the hospital." Neal demanded.

"It was all a trick, Zelena had the real dagger the whole time. We need get back before she does." Emma explained to Hook as it now, became a race.

* * *

Zelena strolled her way through the hospital, Leroy shouted warning everyone inside she was coming. David and Robin kept guard when first entering with the merry men. They were no match to the witches magic, she knocked them out with a flick of her magic.

Regina, Tinkerbell and Mary Margret stood outside the door of the room with the boys. As they heard the footsteps coming closer, the all of them knew who it was. "Mary Margret take the boys, find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this. It won't be pretty." Snow obeyed taking the children away leaving only two magical beings left to defend the witch.

"No it won't." Zelena appeared around the corner hearing her sisters last remark.

"Take another step, and you'll regret it." Warned the fairy on her and Regina's behalf.

"Please." Flicking her hand again, she knocked out them out as well, along with the protection spell. Emma's magic was not strong enough.

* * *

Belle screamed as another contraction overcame her, but hearing a loud commotion outside she lost her consternation. "Rumple…"

"It's going to be okay, I promise. Just focus on the baby." He tried to reassure even though he knew it was a lie.

"Just one more push, Belle. Just one more push!" Dr. Whale encouraged the mother to be.

Belle gave out one more agonizing scream as she pushed until she suddenly found the pressure was gone, and was replaced with the sound of infant crying, her child was here.

"It's a girl!" Gold told his lover let out a chuckle of joy, leaning in kissing her as they both cried and laughed insure happiness. Dr. Whale held up the baby for the proud parents, giving her to Rumple he held his daughter admiring her beauty, blood, placenta covered in all. Then placing her in her mother's arm, rapping her in a pink blanket.

Kissing her one final time on her template, the tender family moment was over when the wicked witch burst through the door throwing the doctor against the wall knocking him out.

"What a lovely family. Shame I have to break it up. Or rather the dark one has to." She held out the knife showing off to his newfound woman showing her what was to happen. "Rumplestiltskin, give me the baby."

"Rumple…" Everyone, including her own first instincts was correct, it was a trick. She was blinded by her faith and love she put her child in danger. She gave one last pleading look to him to fight his command.

"I'm so sorry Belle. You shouldn't have trusted me." Using his magic, the baby disappeared from her mother's arms, into Zelena's.

"No, no please don't-" She was frozen in place unable to protect her daughter.

Zelena observed the little girl with a sly grin relishing in her victory. "So pure, powerful, innocent; and now… mine. Come along Rumple, it is time." She wisped herself, the dark one, and the little baby away. Belle was unfrozen, looking down at her arms, tearing up over a different kind of pain… the loss of her child.

* * *

Belle was never the kind of person to sit back and do nothing. She certainly wasn't going to do that when her child was out there and her baby's father couldn't do anything. She pushed up out of the bed; grabbing the pants she had packed, putting them on, ready to put her family back.

As she walked out passing the three ladies guarding her door with the children everyone gave her bazar looks seeing her out of bed. "What hell are you doing?" Regina asked, she may not have given birth before, but she was pretty sure getting out of bed was not something that was suppose to happen.

"Going to get my daughter and Rumple back." She wasn't going to listen to anyone right now.

"You're in no condition to go fight a witch, Belle you need get back to into bed and rest." Mary Margret tried getting her to understand.

"Don't let her get her hurt." Henry asked his mom.

"We can get the baby back Aunt Belle." Roland jumped on the bandwagon.

"What happened to the baby?" No one answered Neal as he, Emma, and Hook all came in, now getting a vibe there was trouble. "Where's Zelena?"

"She took your sister and father. She had the real dagger the whole time." Belle began tearing up telling the story again.

"Well let's stop talking and start finding." Tinkerbell encouraged beginning to walk away.

"No wait." Emma stopped her explaining what happened out by the farmhouse. "Zelena took my magic."

"How the hell did that happen?!" Regina demanded to know, but Emma didn't want to throw Killian under the bus.

"It doesn't matter how. It just happened." She explained vaguely. "So, we need to find another way to stop her."

"There is no other way." Regina reminded. Light magic was what they needed.

A light bulb went off in little Roland's head. "That's not true. You can do it." He told his soon-to-be stepmother.

"He's right, you can." Henry agreed with his brother.

Her son's motives were sweet, he was gone for a year, Henry didn't fully understand. "Boys, I don't think I can survive round three with my sister."

"Glinda was pretty specific. Only the strongest purveyor of light magic can defeat her." David reminded.

"Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her."

"But… it's all I have."

Emma began to see what the kids were getting at. "No it's not. When you kissed Henry, that was true loves kiss. That's light magic."

"She's right, Regina you can it." Mary Margret agreed.

"I don't even have my heart right now."

"That doesn't matter. You broke the curse without it, and I know you still love me." Henry kept encouraging.

"You love both of us. We've always known there's good in you." Roland followed his example.

"Our boys are right." Robin came up next her. Hearing him say _our boys_ made Regina's heart flutter a little. "I know you can beat that witch."

She still was unsure, "But I don't—"

"Please you have to-" Belle began to plead, from one mother to another.

"Regina, once upon a time you were a villain. Throwing away any chance you had at happiness. But you've changed; you found your soul mate, you're a mother. You've become a hero. Everyone believes in you; just like I did when we first me. Now you need to believe in yourself."

* * *

Out at the barn right by her farmhouse, Zelena placed her ingredients in each corners, around her circle, ready to open her portal. Just one more needed to be added.

"There's nothing more innocent than a newborn babe. And you my sweet are most innocent and powerful of all. Born of true love, and dark magic." She couldn't help relish the look on Rumple's face unable to protect his daughter.

"See, once I change the past, you and I will meet under different circumstances. And Rumple, you will choose me. And I will be enough."

"No you won't. And no matter where you go in time, you never succeed."

His intentions were cute, but meaningless. She summoned all her magic, connecting her ingredients, opening the portal. "Don't worry dearie. Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing."

"It isn't over yet." Belle stated as she and the other marched towards the woman tormenting them all for over a year.

"And whose gonna stop me? Certainly not the savior."

Neal and Belle could not stop staring at the little baby in basket, just out of their reach. "Go get her. We've got your back" Emma nudged.

"And I've got your heart." Robin told his fiancé.

As Robin went forward with his own plan, David and Snow moved with Neal, keeping Belle behind them, Emma and Hook stood guard, while Regina gave her sister once last chance to stand down, Tinkerbell beside her to back her up. "Zelena stop now. We're not gonna let you win."

"Rid of me those pests." She commanded Rumple.

"Get the dagger, and the dark one will be on your side." He gave everyone a warning as he pushed the others away from their object of destination and taking Emma's gun out of her hand.

"Easier said than done."

"Do as I say, or I will destroy you all. I have no choice!"

"Come for another beating sis?"

"No. I came for some jewelry."

They continued their battle; Zelena was no match with the dark one, and flying monkey's at her command. She pushed the fairy aside with the others, chocking her sister in mid air. "Only light magic can harm me. And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it will also be your undoing!"

"Don't tell me what I can be!"

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am, and it's who you are!"

Regina gasped at the feeling of someone taking her heart, and saw out of the corner of her Robin had retrieved it. "Your wrong sis." She felt her magic build up inside her, but it wasn't like anything she felt from before. She saw the white pulse down at her hands, and knew what it was.

The witch saw something happening to her sister as well, but began to grow fearful, "What are you doing?"

Regina's answer was what everyone believed she was capable of. "Changing." Using every ounce of magic she could, she busted out her light magic, knocking down Zelena, releasing the dagger from her grip, leaving for Neal to run to grab it.

 _No this isn't possible_ , Zelena thought. "What? How?!"

"I make my own destiny." She grabbed her sister's pendant, rendering her of her powers, turning off the portal and bringing all their friends of their monkey form. Everything was turning back to normal.

Belle knelt down to her daughter picking her up to check for injuries, as Rumple ran to their side looking her over as well. "Papa, Belle, the baby? Is she okay?" Neal asked the parents.

"Yeah. She can handle anything." Belle assured.

"Just like her big brother." Rumple chimed in smiling in at his son.

"You failed, your not going anywhere." Regina told the witch.

"Why not just kill me? And put me out of my misery?"

"Oh I could." Gold added. "After everything you've done to me, and my family I should." Neal was about to use the dagger to stop him, "But I won't."

"Why?"

"Because I've changed, for my family. I'm trying to be better. Hero's don't kill"

"So now you're hero's?" Zelena questioned referred to her sister and former master.

Regina answered for both of them. "Today we are."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin decided to bring Belle and the baby back to hospital for proper rest and to make they were both in good health. He helped her back into her bed and they both just stood there in silence, admiring the moment of peace, and their beautiful new daughter.

"Is it really over?" Belle asked her significant other breaking the moment. Rumple didn't mind, it was ligament question and could see the petite fear still in her face.

"Yes my love, it's over. I promise you, we're all safe." He wanted say something while things were normal, and his family was safe. "I love you Belle. I love you both." He referred to their baby girl as he kissed both of their foreheads.

"I love you both too." She leaned in kissing him tenderly on the lips. Something she's wanted to do for a long time now.

Neal stood outside the room, wanting to give his father and Belle a moment alone with his baby sister. "Well never thought I see the day." Tinkerbell interrupted.

"What, when we finally defeated Zelena?"

"No, when I see you again." She pulled him into a hug, enjoying feeling his arms around her, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Now we have to face another problem." He told her but she didn't understand what it was. "We have to tell my father about us."

"Oh the joy." She said sarcastically. "Why don't we wait until after the excitement dies down?"

"Good idea." He saw Emma coming down the hall, and knew she deserved an explanation. "Hey can you go get Henry and Moe? Tell them they can come see the baby and Belle now? I like to talk to Emma alone for a minute."

"Of course." Before she did there was something she wanted to say to savior herself first. "Emma I know this is a bit shocking, but I hope we can move past it, and all be friends."

"Of course." Tink thanked her and went off to the leave the ex-lovers alone to talk.

"Did you really mean that, or were you trying to nice?" Neal wanted to know.

"Yeah, I did." She explained. "I do want you to be happy Neal. Even if it isn't with me anymore."

"Same with you. I'm just sorry we never even got the chance to find Tallahassee."

"I think we did. We just, found it with other people. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, as long as we still get to see each other there. Everyday."

"Of course." She hugged him not as sign of friendship, or acceptance of his new love interest, but moving on. They were both now ready too.

As Henry and Moe came with the fairy they pulled apart, and Neal asked, "Hey. Want to meet the newest member of our family?"

Henry didn't need to be asked, running into the room; neither did Moe. After his memories returning he felt awful about his last encounter with Belle here, and wanted to see her again. He followed everyone in, and the family all graced over in its newest addition.

As Emma began to leave, she saw Hook waiting in the lobby. "Well it's good to see you smile again Swan."

"Feel like I can now." She grew a little nervous speaking her next sentence. "If you want to keep it on me, why don't you buy me a drink at Granny's?

"Is that your settle way of asking me on a date?"

"Maybe. Or it's a way of celebrating our victory."

"Either way, I'll take it." He offered her to go ahead first. "Shall we?" She took is offer, and slowly placed her hand in his.

* * *

Across town after Regina took her sister to the sheriff station, she retrieved back to her home. Where she was greeted by her fiancé, and an indoor, candlelight picnic. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but what is it for?"

"Besides that I can, and that I am proud of you for defeating your sister with light magic. I believe we deserve a moment alone. We haven't had one since we got our memories back."

"We haven't really had the chance to."

He lightly chuckled at her quip. "Well since Little John is watching Roland, and Henry is still at the hospital-"

"It's perfect." She kissed him passionately, and almost forgot how much missed it.

"Oh I almost forgot," he placed his hand over her chest asking, "how does it feel?"

She smiled then confidently responded, "Stronger than ever."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Belle had fallen asleep, waking up to see her Rumple, holding their little baby daughter. "Hey."

"Hey." Gold responded switching attention from one lady to the next.

"Did everyone leave?"

"Yes. Your father finally went home. Neal went home with his new fairy girlfriend, dropping Henry off at Regina's. So it's just the three of us."

"I like the sound of that." She held out her arms wanting to hold the baby once more to which Rumple happily obliged.

"Belle there's something I want to give you." He went into his coat pocket, pulling out his well known-dagger.

"I- I thought Neal had that."

"He did; but he gave it back to me. He said he trusted me after. Now I give it to you." He placed the knife on Belle's nightstand. "There is no one else, I would trust more with my life."

She almost didn't know what to say, but something came to mind, "I have a better idea, instead of my keeping it, let's hide… together."

A smile grew on the dark one's face. "Oh Belle. What you're giving me. Is more than I can ever give you. But I will try. What you propose—is trust. You trust us, our love, with all your heart."

"I do."

"And I'll shall trust it with mine. We shall hide it as soon your deemed to leave. We shall now, and for all the future, face everything together."

"Wait. W-what are you saying?"

He got down on one knee; using magic appeared a small velvet red box, opening to a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

She didn't need to even think about her answer. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She reached up cupping his face kissing him with every once of her body, until their child began making noise as in approval of her parent's decision.

* * *

 **Well we've gone to rumbelle baby to rumbelle** **engagement! Hope everyone liked it!**

 **I thought the romantic scene between OQ be better in this chapter cause I wanted to give every ship a moment**

 **Hope my Swanfire fans aren't upset, but I gave them proper closure. Now captianswan can happen.**

 **Next chapter we'll find out the rumbelle baby's name and the reason I didn't show the scene between Zelena and Regina is because I have something planned for Zelena next chapter!**

 **See you all soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: SnowDriftNoPlaceLikeHome

**Hey readers! Thanks for the positive reviews last chapter! Only one more after this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Belle and baby Gold were released from hospital the following day. Neal helped the couple and new sibling move in, get them settled, with Moe, Tinkerbell, and Henry meeting them there. Rumplestiltskin loved the work done on his daughter's nursery, only wishing he could've been apart of it.

"So, are you guys gonna finally tell us the name of the baby? Or should we just keep calling her _hey, there_?" Tinkerbell requested.

Belle scoffed slightly then answered, "Well, the thing is—there's sort of this… tradition."

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, when any royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony." Moe explained. "Belle's mother and I did it when she was born."

"Are you guys gonna hold her out in front of the clock tower and present her like lion king?" Henry wondered.

Gold laughed at his grandson. "Of course not."

"In fact we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice… potluck at Granny's."

"I preferred a nice dinner at home with close knit family, but Belle wanted something not as extravagant as a coronation, but more than family gathering."

"It is important to mark the occasion Rumple. Remind ourselves that after all we've been through, we're still together… as a family." She leaned kissing him reminding he was doing this for his two girls.

"Sure you guys just can't decide on a name for my little sister and are trying to buy yourself some time?" He joked making the others laugh.

* * *

Granny's Diner was transformed into a beautiful party to welcome the town's newest member. Belle's baby shower was a multitude of colors, now that the baby was here; the restaurant was covered from ceiling to floor in pink. As Henry read the story of how his new aunts parents fell in love, the bell above door rang for someone else's arrival, one that no one was happy to see. The wicked witch, now standing side-by-side with her sister.

"Sorry we're late." Regina spoke on behalf of herself and Zelena.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Moe demanded.

"I invited her, and got permission from your daughter and Gold." Regina answered bringing her sister to the table with Robin, and Roland, Henry joining in with them.

"You two seriously invited the witch? After everything she did to the two you? Your friends, your children?"

"For once Mr. French I do agree with you, but again, Belle insisted on it." Gold confirmed much to everyone's surprise on the two men agreeing and Belle's idea.

"Regina is willing to give her another chance, so we should too."

"Belle it doesn't matter what Regina wants-"

"It does to me Neal. Regina's done a lot for me in the past year. She stood by my side when you didn't father; and when you two were gone." Her comment made all the men feel guilty what she was put her through in the past year.

"We all came back Belle."

"I know you did Rumple, but it still doesn't change that Regina was there when you all weren't." She paused for a moment. "As much as I admit I am nervous about Zelena being out, she has no magic, and is under constant super vision. Regina has wants to try and trust the last blood relative she has, so, I'm going to do the same." She finished firmly walking away to leave the gentlemen to think, when suddenly, Henry noticed Zelena's time portal opened from diner window across town.

* * *

Zelena claimed she had nothing to do with opening the time portal. Surprising to everyone she was telling the truth. She may have lost the ingredients now, they were together for a period of time, and the portal was able to open.

It was able to close, but it did not stop Emma and Hook from falling through. They landed back in past Storybrooke, before the curse had broken. Mr. Gold from the past had a magical wand in his shop, but being able to conjure enough magic was tricky, but doable. The pirate and the savoir we're able to return home, but not without saving the life of the beloved huntsman… Graham.

* * *

Regina made a potion to officially return Graham's memories from the Enchanted Forest. Everyone was thrilled to have the old sheriff return, but even more thrilled to hear the name of baby Gold.

"Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention please." Gold clinked his glass to make everyone silent and focused on him. "This coronation ceremony is something more, than celebrating our daughters life. It is celebrating as well, the safety of our family. Something I was not able to protect, but you all were. Something I will forever, be in debt for. And I truly hope you can rejoice in a name that, is a beautiful as she is."

Belle was going to be one to announce it. "People of Storybrooke. It is our great joy to introduce you to our daughter… Rose Vera Gold." The guests cheered and clapped in joy, no name could be more perfect for this new child.

Zelena however did not join in festiveness. She sat by herself at the counter, alone with her thoughts. "So I hear you were the one that created the time portal that Emma and Hook went through." She looked up to see newly brought back man the savior and pirate brought back.

"If you only came over to lecture me in how my time portal was dangerous and it was dumb idea, I don't need to-"

"I came over to thank you." He finished her sentence leaving the former witch stunned.

"Thank me?" She couldn't remember the last time someone said that to her.

"While I agree your portal was crazy and dangerous, without it, Emma and Killian never would have come back. I would have been killed. You helped me escape a cruel fate, giving me a second chance at life. I owe you a thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

"And while I'm making all this effort to thank you, I realize I haven't even told you my name. I'm Graham." He held out his hand for her.

She was reluctant to take it, but she knew she was stuck in this town for a while; she needed to make a least one friend. "Zelena." She took his extended hand in his hers.

* * *

When the party was over, there was one last thing to take of. Graham had offered to keep watch on Zelena for a short period of time; Gold was able to get the small family gathering he wanted. Out by the well in the woods, the dark one stood in the most fancy suit he ever owned, his son by his side, Tinkerbell on the other. Regina with her new fiancé, the Charming's with their new infant son, and Emma with her new boyfriend stood ready to watch something beautiful.

Henry was the first to walk down the path, wheeling his little aunt dressed in beautiful white dress with a pink flower headband in her hair, in small wooden wagon decorated in white streamers and flowers. Everyone awing in how cute and handsome the pair looked. But whom everyone came to see was last come. Escorted by her father, came Belle, leaving the Rumplestiltskin the former beast, stunned by her beauty.

Dr. Archibald Hopper performing the ceremony began reciting. "It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union. If you like to begin your vows…"

"Rumplestiltskin… this thing we have it's- it's never been easy. I've… I've lost you so many times. I've lost you to—to darkness, to weakness, and—and finally, to death. But now I realize…. I realize that I have not spent my life losing you. I've spent my life finding you."

"Belle… when we met, I wasn't just unloved and unloving. I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up. But you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know."

"But that monster is gone. And the man breath him may be flawed… but we all are. And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

They we're pronounced husband and wife. Mr. Gold leaning in, kissing his beautiful bride Belle.

* * *

 **Well that's it, happy rumbelle wedding! Hope everyone likes the** **baby's name, I chose Vera as the middle name as tribute to Emilie's actual daughter. And I'm not totally trying to ship Zelena with Graham, I am just trying to give her one friend for now.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed, next chapter will be kinda of an epilogue.**


	18. Chapter 18: Epoligue

**Thanks for all the** **reviews,**

 **To answer the guests comment, I was inspired by _Jane the Virgin_ for Belle getting up when the character got up after giving birth to find her kidnapped son. It's a great show you should look into it**

 **For the baby not being royal, I looked it up and since Moe is a lord, he is of royal blood, so that can be done.**

 **Now this everyone years later, enjoy!**

* * *

 _3 years later…_

It was a beautiful summer day on the beach of Storybrooke. The brown wooden chairs were decorated with water lilies, along with blue and white streamers, tiki torches surrounding the area. The Jolly Rodger standing behind in full view. Snow sat next to Mr. Gold, with Zelena and Graham on the other side; all staring at the handsome former pirate in dashing tuxedo. Everyone from town gathered for this occasion.

Belle was the first to emerge down the beach with Robin Hood. Neal and Tinkerbell came down together next; then the maid of honor Regina, showing off pregnant stomach well in her dress, with the best man, Henry. Little Rose and Gabriel came holding hands came their flower basket and pillow with the rings. Finally, came the savior, being walked by her father, linked in his arm to keep her from falling out of fear. He gave her away, with a kiss on the cheek, letting the two become husband and wife.

* * *

The reception was held at Granny's. Every person thrilled for the bride and groom. The Gold's watched in aw seeing their daughter with the littlest Charming, Rumple having a slight eye in over protectiveness. The Hood-Mills family sat at a table trying to decide names on its newest member soon to come. Neal and Tinkerbell sat happily to themselves, however hard it was, he could genially feel happy for Emma. Happy, smiling faces all around the restaurant. Hearing the sound silverware against a glass drink got everyone's attention, to the proud parents of the couple.

Snow was the first the speak, "When I became pregnant with Emma, I was so excited of all the things I was going to be able to teach her. Walking, talking, how to dance for her first ball. Then when the curse was cast, I was terrified, how much I miss. Seeing her smile for the first time, first day of school. But I am so glad; I was able to see her, on her wedding day. Emma I couldn't be more proud, to see you off on the best quest of your life. And I wish you a nothing but happiness on it."

David was next, "I've protected Emma since she was born, putting her into that wardrobe, and since we found her, I've wanted to keep protecting her. Now, it's time for someone else to protect her… and I couldn't think of anyone else better to do so. Emma, Killian, I know you to will be very happy together, here's to you both."

Later on into the party Neal as well got everyone's attention hitting his utensil against his glass, "Emma, for the longest time I thought this day was going to be you and me, but fate has a funny way of working out, and if we weren't meant to end up together, I'm glad I had the privilege of falling in love. Now it's someone else's turn, and I know, he's the right guy for you to end up. Like I think this woman right here," He gestured to Tink, "is the right one for me. She showed me I could love again, and I don't wanna let that go ever again." He got down on one knee pulling out a little box with a beautiful ring, "Tinkerbell, will you mar-"

"Yes!" Not even giving him time answer, not that he needed it. She pulled him up kissing him with all her love.

The fairy at first felt guilty for taking away from Emma and Hook's day, but they already knew this was going to happen. Neal asked for their blessing to propose at the reception before, and they couldn't be happier for their friends.

* * *

The newly weds headed off on the Jolly Rodger for their honeymoon, their family seeing them off before returning home. For the first time, each citizen could say, they all lived happily ever after

* * *

 **Well this is it, I finished my first fanfiction! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and kept up! It means so much to me!**

 **I won't be doing a sequel for this but I will have more stories posted soon. Take care readers!**


End file.
